pokemon:Ash's adventure
by ted200
Summary: Ash leaves on his journey at 16 to win the kanto league with his starter charmander
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON: Ash's adventure

Authors note: all rights are owned by nintendo this is just for fun

Chapter 1: I choose you charmander

It was a warm september morning in a town called pallet and today was an important day for 3 new trainers and professor oak for today was a day to start new journeys and meet new friends today adventures begin.

"Ash get up its time to get ready for the day" yelled a dark haired woman with hazel eyes she was busy trying to wake up her 16 year old son ash up and was slowly losing paitience

" ten more minutes mum". moaned her son but that didnt mean his mum would let him sleep anymore. he had messy black hair and the same colured eyes as his mother he was just short of 6ft in height he had dark hair and hazel eyes

"ash ketchum wake up this instant or you will be late picking a pokemon or do you want to wait another year hmmm".

"im up im up" he yelled.

"good i want you to get changed and get down to professer oaks lab right now your not missing out on a pokemon just cause your lazy so chop chop" she called as she left his room.

Ash layed there smiling today he would finally get a pokemon today.

it used to be that in pallet town you got a pokemon at ten years old but after the poor performance of three pallet town trainers seven years ago all losing in the first round that the town decided that sixteen would be a better age to start.

Instead of getting a pokemon at ten a pokemon school was set up headed by profeeser oak where the futre trainers of pallet learned about pokemon types,breeding,food,berries,poke balls and items were taught.

At the time when ash was told he had to go school instead he shouted and cried at his mother to let him go and find a pokemon of his own but his mother just said "at least i know you will be prepared" and left ash to moan and cry to himself.

Now though ash knew it had prepared him for life as a pokemon trainer and he couldnt wait to pick a pokemon and he hoped that pokemon would be chamander.

Chamander,squirtle and bulbasaur were the kanto starters given to new trainers.

Charmander is a fire type it was a small creature with a bright orange skin colour with a tail that had a flame on the end rumour is if the flame goes out than a charmander dies.

Squirtle is a tiny turtle pokemon it has a bright blue skin colour and a shell on its back which it can hide in when in danger it is also a water type.

Bulbasaur is a grass type pokemon which has a bulb on the back where powerful move such as solerbeam are powered from it has dark green vines and was a relable choice as a first pokemon.

All three are great pokemon but charmander seems to suit my personality more thought ash he just hoped no one else would choose it.

"ashhhhhh get down for breakfast now young man" shouted his mother wow better go though ash as he ran down to breakfast.

A quick breakfast later ash was standing outside the famous oak labratory ready to start his adventure he pushed the door open to see professer oak waiting for him.

Professer oak was wearing a white lab coat with brown trousers, he had white hair and a pair of piercing grey eyes.

He looked at ash for a moment and began to speak "hello there ash you are just in time to pick your pokemon gary and violet have already chosen theirs and are heading to viridian city".

"I do hope you get the pokemon you wanted unfortunatly there is just one left here you are ash". He held out a pokeball for ash to take.

Ash was trembling he reached out hoping he had the pokemon he wanted he took the ball from oak his heart pounding and shouted "go" as he threw the pokeball and there stood the little charmander the pokemon he always wanted looking at him happily.

"yes the one I wanted" exclaimed ash hugging charmander to him him "bravo" cried oak looking on proundly "yes ash well done it was about time you got here I challenge you to a battle".


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon: Ash's adventure**

**Authours note:**** all rights belong to nintendo also please review if you like.**

**Chapter 2: First battle**

**Ash and the little Charmander spun round to look at the door way there stood Violet Oak granddaughter to professer Oak and brother to Gary Oak Ash's friend and rival.**

**She was a few inches shorter than ash about 5ft 7inches, she had beautiful long black hair and violet eyes the whole reason for her name, she was wearing white shorts and a red top with a pokeball design in the midde of it.**

**Besides her Ash could see a Bulbasaur the little grass pokemon and violet were looking at Ash with fire in their eyes " I accept your challenge Violet congratulations on getting Bulbasaur" ash smiled.**

**Violet beamed back at ash her secret crush for a few years now soon you will be with me ash she thought "lets go than Ash" she demanded eagerly.**

"**wait Ash heres your pokedex I suggest you scan Charmander for any moves he might know before your battle same goes for you to Violet" he turns to give ash his new pokedex and the five pokeballs allnew trainers recieve.**

"**I wish you the best on your new journeys and hope that you have a great battle" he paused than to look at both trainers proundly "I will miss you both please phone me when you reach Viridian goodbye".**

"**goodbye professer" ash cried "bye grampa Oak" yelled Violet Ash could see a tear running down her lovely face "hey we will see him soon enough Vi and phone him at every new city or town we visit now how about we go outside and have our battle" soothed Ash moving to give her a hug.**

" **your right Ash its time we start our journey and battle lets go" she turned quickly so Ash would'nt see her blush and left Ash smiled at his Charmander " you ready to battle buddy" Charmander eagerly nodded and rushed outside to Violet " hey wait for me buddy" ash cried running after his speedy pokemon slamming the door after him.**

**When Ash finally found Charmander,Violet and her Bulbasaur outside they discussed where they wanted to battle "I suggest we head towards the town exit and battle in the large space route1 provides us" Violet suggested always the smart one Ash thought "hey Violet lets scan our pokemon to find what moves they have" Violet looked at Ash and nodded.**

**They both took there pokedexs out of there backpacks and scanned the two pokemon Ash found out thathis little Charmander had four moves which were tackle, growl,tail whip and ember he didnt know what moves violets Bulbasaur had but couldnt wait to find out there battle was slowly approaching and Ash could not wait to start especially a first battle with his best friend Violet.**

**After passing trees, houses and fields in pallet town they found the exit on the way each saw a pokemon they wanted to catch Ash wanted a Pidgey while Violet wanted a Catapie to evolve it into the Butterfree they saw flying around eventually they found a clear space just inside pallet town's borders and were ready for battle they smiled at each other both grining stupidly excited beyond berleive "you can start Violet" he said "why thank you Ash ok here goes Bulbasaur go" yelled violet thowing her pokeball out came Bulbasaur looking just as excited as Violet herself "go Charmander" Ash threw the pokeball and out apeared charmander ready to battle " you ready ash not scard are you"teasesd Violet " no chance Vi" smiled ash " ok Bulbasaur use leeched seed now" a bright green seed shot out of Bulbasaurs bulb " Charmander quicky destroy that seed with ember than use growl on Bulbasaur" Charmander spit out a ball of fire from his mouth which destroyed the leech seed andthan a horrible growl came fromhim the move lowered Bulbasaurs attack "quick Bulbasaur use tackle now" Violet commanded Bulbasaur shook of growl and slammed in to Charmander Charmander hit the ground from the hit even though Bulbasaurs attack had been cut it still hurt him " Charmander fire ember now" another ball of fire came from Charmanders mouth and hit Bulbasaur head on knocking it on its back "now tackle to finish it" Charmander ran at Bulbasaur and hit it hard with tackle Bulbasaur was hit into a tree knocked out Violet sighed "bad luck Bulbasuar you did great Ash well done you did great" she smiled at him "thanks Violet your Bulbasaurs strong Charmander great job return" they both head off to set camp eager for the next day wacth out Pidgey and Catapie we're coming to get you smiled Ash.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon:Ash's adventure**

**Authours note: ****a reminder all rights to pokemon are owned by nintendo any suggestions to my story would be appreciated or tips to making chapters longer would be helpful well i hope u enajoy the chapter thanks.**

**Chapter3:catching pokemon**

**Ash and Violet were tired and wet the first morning after there journey had just begun halfway during the night the heavens had opened and rain had poured down on them soaking them and their backbacks they had jumped up hastily packed there belongings up and ran for shelter in the small wooded area a mile away from them.**

**After managing a couple of hours sleep and huddled around the little fire Charmander had made for them they were awake and ready for the day.**

"**wow I cant wait to catch a Pidgey today" said Ash to the sleepy Violet who had just came back fromgetting changed behindthe giant oak tree they had slept behind**

"**I can't either Ash I just wish we could of slept better" grumbled Violet Ash had to have a little chuckle at her she was rubbing her eyes and her hair was stuck up at a weird angle this was why he was glad to wear a cap at least he did'nt have to sort his hair out every morning.**

**Violet caught Ash laughing at her "whats so funny mister" she shouted Ash could'nt take it she had sounded so much like her mother when shed said that he just burst out laughing at her.**

" **well you sound just like your mother when you said that and you just look so unprepared this morning I just had to laugh sorry" chuckled Ash.**

**Violet glared at him fixed him with an evil eye "well sorry it doesnt take me fiveminutes to get ready inthe mornings I also don't hide my messy hair under that cap off yours Ketchum" cried Violet stoming off grabbing her Bulbasaur on the way.**

"**Violet please wait" pleaded Ash generally sorry he didnt want to hurt her feelings she was his best friend having helped him after the death of his father wait he couldnt dwell on that now he had to go after her grabbing his Charmander and pokedex he ran after her yelling "Violet" as he did.**

"**that Ash sometimes he just angers me to much" muttered Violet her mind was telling her she'd over reacted but in her heart she was upset that he would laugh at her so carelessly she had ran into the edge of the little wooded area when she saw something that took her breath away there on the base of a old tree was a pink Catapie eating some tree sap that had fallen down the tree.**

" **right Bulbasaur go" and in front of stood bulbasaur her loyal friend ready to battle for her the Caterpie looked around at thenoise but stayed where it was "wow lucky there Bulbasaur I must remember to be more quiet when I call you out my friend" violet whispered Bulbasaur just looked at her eager to start battle.**

"**Right Bulbasaur see if you can tackle Catapie in to the tree hopefully between you and the tree it will be knocked out" its a good plan quickand easy " go now Bulbasaur" and off went bulbasaur charging head first towards Catapie she was almost ready to attack when Catapie moved "oh no" screamed violet Bulbasaur could'nt stop her move and hit the tree a lound crack sound was heard and the tree fell to the ground with a thump silence was allthat couldbe heard than bulbasur wasdased and Caterpie staredangrilyat the two of them when suddenly all that Violet could here was the sound of flapping wings five angry Pidgey flew in front of her and bulbasaur glaring the pink catapie was frozen in fright what would she do thought Violet thats when she saw the five Pidgey dive at her Bulbasaur and the pink Caterpie "get behind me" yelled Violet when suddenly a shape appeared in front of her than all went black.**

**Ash was a mess he had driven his best friend away and was terrified that she'd would'nt come back he and Charmander had checked the north side of the little scattering of trees and were heading to the south side and the exit.**

**Ash knew she could be long gone by now already well on her way to Viridian City he knew he had himself to blame it was stupid to laugh like that at her he knew she like'd to keep herself presentable and the early morning did'nt help her mood now all ash felt was remorse about his actions.**

"**Charmander char char" cried Charmander "what is it buddy" Charmander just nodded at him and than nodded west and ran in that direction Ash ran after him confused but what he saw next both confused and frightened him they had ran in to and area of trees in the middle was a great dead tree recently fallen to the ground Violet was standing weakly in front of her Bulbasaur and was shouting at a pink Caterpie to get behind her in front of her were a five Pidgeys glaring at her and the two pokemon and had just used gust to knock her hard against the tree Ash ran like he had never done before in his life he saw the Pidgey about to use quick attack at them.**

**He managed to get himself in front of violet and the pokemon when he felt the force of five qiuick attacks hit him and couldnt help thinking that they asked a lot of pokemon to take pain like this in battle.**

"**Charmander help use a of couple of embers on the Pidgey" Ash shouted desperately Charmander ran to the pidgey from the side and managed to hit the five Pidgey with five blasts of ember from his mouth four of the Pidgey were knocked out but one Pidgey brushed off the attack and glaredat charmander ready to use gust but Charmander was anraged his tail flame doubled in size and a huge plume off fire left his mouth hitting the pidgey at point blank range "poke balls go" Ash threw five poke balls at the five Pidgey capturing them all.**

**Ash ran to Violet who had just woken up and was staring at Ash with shock "Violet areyou ok" Ash yelled Violet just looked athim quietly when she burst into tears hugging him for dear life "im so sorry Violet its allmy fault" Ash started crying to releived and exausted to notice blood dripping from his stomuch Violet saw this and gasped "your bleeding are you ok? how did that happen? Quick"all sadness forgotten panic replacing it.**

**Violet rushed to get the emergency kit and bandage'd Ash's stomach than gave potions to Bulbasaur and Charmander " thank you Violet I got those injuries when i saw you a gainst the tree the Pidgey were about to hit you with quick attacks Charmader saved the day than by using ember to knock out four of the Pidgey and than learned flame thrower to knock out the fifth i than caught all the pidgey's and checked if you were ok". **

**Violet was stunned she quietly thanked Charmander and than gave Ash the shock off his life she knealt down and kissed him softly "thank you" she whispered than blushed at what she did Ash simply nodded shocked and blushing too and secretly happy.**

**For a few minutes they stared at each other shocked Violet broke the silence first "well looks like you've got your fair share of Pidgey to use" looking down at the pokeballs holding the pidgey "yh i will send three to professer oak and keep the Pidgey who wouldnt go down first and well I was hoping you'd take the one left as a apologie for me laughing at you if you want to off course?"**

**Mumbled Ash "are you sure Ash" he nodded at her " well thanks" they smiled glad things were ok between them Ash picked up the pidgey and released them they all appeared and looked at him confused " I caught you five three of you will be heading to proffeser oaks ranch he will look after you don't worry" he smiled at them comfortingly they nodded at him "ok who was the Pidgey that took longest to faint" a Pidgey flew on his arm it looked the strongest had brighter plumage and a little tuff off hair stuck up in a weird angle it looked cool in a way " ok your with me from now on ok" Pidgey nodded at him than flew round his head a few times.**

**Ash looked at the four remaining Pidgey "you have a choice now I want to give one off you to my friend Violet who wants to be with her" he looked at them the smallest off them nodded at him he smiled " ok return" he picked up the smallest Pidgey and than handed her to Violet " thank you Ash" and kissed him again I could get used to this he thought.**

" **ok you three return and don't worry I will return and use you in the pokemon league no worries" and the three pidgey disapeard Ash took his poke gear out a device like a watch which had certain uses pointed a light at the three pokeballs and they teleported to proffeser oak in Pallet Town he looked at the Pidgey who would stay with " now than Pidgey i want to rename you Ace is that ok?" Ace nodded at him and cried "Pidgey" and ash returned him he turned to Violet and smiled " if you want that caterpie you better stop it getting away" pointing to Violets right Caterpie was crawling away.**

"**oh no you don't buster tornado go" and out came tornado her new pidgey " gust now on caterpie" tornado used gust and knocked caterpie into a nearby tree knocked out "pokeball" Violet threw it as hard as she could determined to catch it hit caterpie and a few seconds later she shouted "yes" and looked at Ash and the pokemon they just laughed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon:Ash's adventure**

**Author's note **

All rights belong to Nintendo if anyone knows who produces the TV series please let me know don't want to be sued.

Thank you axel lover burn baby for his review I will try to tone down on the bold lettering.

**Chapter 4: a new rival**

When Ash and Violet woke up the next day they were sore and tired from yesterday's events but happy after all the hardest day of their journey was over.

In complete contrast to yesterday the sun was shining in the sky the sky was a lovely dark blue colour and both ash and Violet were in a good mood.

Ash had just finished breakfast so they set off for viridian city hoping to reach the city by night fall "hey Violet why don't we let our pokemon out for a walk it's a beautiful day" smiled Ash "why not although I will leave Caterpie in her pokeball she can't move as fast as the other" replied Violet happily.

"ok Charmander and Ace out you come" yelled Ash out of the pokeballs appeared his pokemon charmander the fire type happy as usual and Ace his new Pidgey the coolest looking Pidgey Ash had ever seen well in his opinion anyway.

"out you come Bulbasaur and Tornado" Violet said also "ok guys it's a nice day so how about a nice walk" asked Ash Bulbasaur and Charmander nodded but the two Pidgey just looked confused "you can fly together of course" he chuckled.

They set off leaving the little glade off trees behind finally and were walking along route 1 passing fields and the odd houses here and there Pidgey and Rattata could be seen moving to and throw everything was peaceful until "Squirtle" was heard crying from a nearby field angry shouting followed "why are you so useless can't even learn water gun what's the use in having you as a starter your useless".

Violet looked at Ash "let's find that poor Squirtle now Tornado can you please search for the Squirtle that cried out" asked Violet "you to Ace" said Ash "we will find it don't worry" ash told Violet "I know" said violet smiling sadly "lets follow them" cried Violet running after tornado and Ace.

A screech from the two Pidgey soon alerted Ash and Violet to where the Squirtle and his abusive trainer were they led them to a new field next to the one they were in it had a big tree in the middle of it and you could see a small Squirtle next to his trainer trying hard to use water gun but only a trickle could be seen coming from the Squirtles mouth.

"try harder damn it" yelled his trainer violet could see that this trainer had purple hair and was about her age and was around ash's height maybe taller he was wearing a dark blue outfit and had dark brown eyes which held a dark cold look.

"You leave that poor pokemon alone what's it ever done to you that's know way to help a pokemon to its full potential" shouted Violet she had never been so angry at someone in her whole life.

The trainer turned to look at her and smirked "and I suppose you could do better than missy" laughing at her condescendingly "you bet she could and watch how you talk to her you jerk" Ash had finally caught up with them and if looks could kill than the trainer would be killed.

The trainer turned and glared at him "we weren't talking to you little boy" the trainer snidely put Ash glared at him even more but Violet interrupted them "my name is Violet Oak and you don't deserve that pokemon I challenge you to a battle a battle for your Squirtle" never had Ash been more proud of violet there she was standing her ground to defend a poor pokemon from the biggest jerk he'd ever met which included her brother.

"the names Paul and why should I accept what's in it for me?" Violet looked stumped for a minute but looked at him and said " my Bulbasaur Paul" she looked down than shocked at what she had said "wait Violet no you can't do that" yelled Ash aghast Paul looked between her and Ash than nodded "ok I accept on two conditions 1 Ash here leaves us alone for the batt.." but he was cut off " no Violet I want to stay and support you please don't let me leave" Ash pleaded Violet simply looked at him "sorry Ash but I need to get Squritle away from him" Paul smiled "as I was saying the loser here will leave and no matter the outcome I get a kiss from you at the end of our battle" Ash couldn't believe his ears this guy had a nerve "if you think she's gonna agree to that than you have another thing com…." But this time Violet cut him off "I accept lets battle" Paul smirked than looked at Ash " bye loser and don't worry your girlfriend will love getting kissed by a real man" Ash glared and him and with as much dignity as he could muster walked away Chamander and Ace rushing after him not wanting to show his tears.

Violet watched him go sadly if anything he sounded more upset about her agreeing to kiss Paul than putting Bulbasaur on the line it made her wander did Ash like her he must have feeling's for her to have reacted so violently to the suggestion sure she kissed him twice yesterday but did he think it meant more than a thank you it made her head hurt thinking about it "let's start than Paul".

Ash ran through a couple of fields his to pokemon had caught up and were besides him he still couldn't believe it what she had done he was angry that shed gamble Bulbasaur like that but if he was honest it was the kiss that bothered him more.

Why though he thought why the kiss and not the fact she was putting her pokemon on the line he stopped running than and sat down on a tree stump put his head in his hands and mumbled "it's only our second day" Charmander jumped up and gave him a hug and Ace cooed at him he smiled at them "thanks guys".

Violet and Paul had moved to the centre of the field and were opposite each other "one on one battle ok with you" asked Paul Violet grinned "sounds good" nodding her head "ok than challenger starts first" Violet nodded once again.

out of the three Pokémon she had Bulbasaur was the most experienced at around level 12 now but even so it was Bulbasaurs future on the line two "I choose Bulbasuar" Paul smirked yet again it was starting to annoy her "in that case I choose you Pikachu".

Paul threw his poke ball in the air and out appeared the electric mouse Pokémon Pikachu it was cute thought Violet didn't seem to suit the mean Paul but unfortunately Violet could see Pikachu was strong and would be hard to beat that's when Paul decided to make things even harder for her he saw him go into his backpack and pull out a yellow stone it was a jagged stone sort of like a lightning bolt he touched the stone to Pikachu and a bright light surrounded it damn she thought Pikachu is evolving what was she going to do?

Meanwhile Ash had decided to train while he waited he had Charmander using flame thrower at Ace while Ace was to try and dodge the attack with his agility.

It was going very well Ace dodged every single attack while Charmander kept up his rate of attack throwing in a stronger flame it made Ash happy but he needed something to do cool his anger down and let it out he needed a battle he got his poke gear out and rang a number "hey its Ash do you fancy a battle today I'm just outside Viridian at the moment" he waited for the reply "off course Ashy boy I will be right there" Ash smiled and looked at his Pokémon "come on you two and get some potion we are having a battle soon" Chamander and Ace cried in happiness.

The light had finally stopped where Pikachu was a couple of seconds a go there now stood a new Pokémon it was bright orange and had a much bigger tail and body than Pikachu had static occasionally jumped out of his cheeks it was a Raichu.

Violet looked at Paul and rolled her eyes "wows really fair aren't you" Paul just laughed "I really want that Bulbasaur now enough talking lets battle" he growled.

Violet glared at him yet again and I thought ash was impatient she looked down at Bulbasaur "you ready ok use vine whip on Raichu aim one at his head and one at his legs" Bulbasaur nodded two dark green vines flew out from Bulbasaur "dodge it Raichu" commanded Paul calmly.

Raichu dodged one vine but got hit in the head with the other "leech seed now" Violet cried trying to use her advantage "dodge and use body slam" Raichu dodged the green seeds and threw his body on toward Bulbasaur "Bulbasaur get ready to use vine whip on my mark" Raichu was upon Bulbasaur when Violet shouted "now" vines came out again and hit raichu hard he landed on the ground stunned "get up now Raichu" shouted Paul practically spitting at him " quick Bulbasaur grab Raichu's feet with your vines and lift him up and slam him hard into the ground"

Bulbasaur lifted Raichu up just in time and slammed the poor Pokémon in to the ground bang the sound was deafening Raichu wasn't moving Violet had won.

"we did it Bulbasaur we did it" Paul glared at them muttering "lucky break and you are useless return" he turned to her and gave her Squritle "here you won now I'm outta here" he turned walking away "and if your wandering I only said I wanted a kiss to whined that loser up" and then Paul was gone Violet looked down at Bulbasaur smiled stroking her now to find ash she thought.

"Hey Ashy boy ready for a battle" a spikey brown haired boy with purple t shirt and jeans asked "you bet Gary you bet".


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon: Ash's adventure**

**Author's note:**** all rights belong to Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

**I have started a poll on my profile basically what water Pokémon should ash catch first please vote thank you.**

**Also thank you for the review Dante R vale the confrontation will be interesting and as for ash getting an umbreon maybe I should state that the 150 original Pokémon will focus more in the story but the new evolved forms from other regions will be included for example pichu or umbreon hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 5: rivalry reborn**

Ash and Gary stared at each other for a minute both of them excited about the battle Gary was very curious Ash never challenges him to a contest whether it be a fight, race and now Pokémon battle he shook his head if he could guess he would say he wanted a talk just as much as a battle and Gary had a thought that his sister was involved somewhere.

Ash looked at Gary it was clear he was thinking hard about something but the silence was killing Ash so he broke it first "so Gary how's your journey been going so far caught many Pokémon yet".

Gary turned to Ash and nodded "I have Ash I caught two new Pokémon the other day one was a very rare find for these parts and the other very common you will see them in our battle later what about you?"

Ash looked at Gary very curious about what he had caught "I caught five of the same Pokémon yesterday it was a very strange day anyway I kept the strongest in my team as for the other four I gave one to your sister the smallest of the five joined her team it was a way of apologising to her".

Ash than proceeded to tell Gary about what had happened yesterday how he had carelessly laughed at her sister and caused her to storm off, how he found Violet a couple of hours later standing in front of her Bulbasaur and a pink Caterpie she had been trying to catch and defending them from five very angry Pidgey about to quick attack her and how he got in front of them and took the attack while Charmander defeated the Pidgey.

Gary chuckled "only you and my sister could have an argument which ends up with you getting attacked by angry pidgey your Charmander sounds very strong already Ash I can't wait to battle".

They found a large green field which had a creek trickling through it the perfect place for a battle Gary looked at Ash and asked the question Ash was dreading "so where is my sister she would love to see us battle" Ash's face dropped a angry expression replacing it "Gary do you mind if we battle now part of the reason I asked you here was to forget about Violet for a bit I will tell you after but not now please?" pleaded Ash.

Gary turned to Ash here was the reason why he phoned he was using me as a distraction whatever his sister was Ash wasn't happy with it "ok Ashy boy but you will tell me after you hear" pointing a finger at Ash he nodded back "right than time to ignite the rivalry Ash you're the challenger so you will go first two on two battle is that ok?" once again Ash nodded "let's go Gary".

They moved to opposite sides of each other grinning in anticipation hands ready on a Pokémon they were goanna choose first "ok come on out Ace" shouted Ash and out came Ace looking as cool as ever with his naturally styled feathers and bright plumage "in that case let's make this a battle of the skies out you come spearow" another bird Pokémon appeared it was very small it had rough plumage it had a brown coloured body and had three large pink talons on each foot.

Ace and Spearow glared at each other circling around the air not taking their eyes off each other it was quite something thought Ash these two Pokémon had a notorious rivalry between them as the two main bird Pokémon in kanto a fitting pair to start our battle "ok Ace use quick attack on spearow now" yelled Ash Ace started to speed up and headed in spearows direction getting closer and closer to the hit "dodge and use peck on Ace" Gary commanded calmly at the last second spearow dodged Ace and hit him hard with a peck to the head.

Ace looked dazed for the moment "shake it off and use sand attack" Ace shook his head to clear it swooped towards spearow and threw sand in its eyes blinding it "spearow try to rub it off" called Gary concerned.

Spearow struggled to get the sand out and Ash knew he had to press his advantage "Ace quick use to quick attacks into each side of spearow than use gust to slam it into the ground" Ace quickly nodded and used quick attack into spearow's left side Gary panicked "hurry up spearow you need to get out of the way" but it was too late another hit from Ace into left had left spearow blind and confused Ace flew above it and flapped his wings hard it generated winds that pushed the spearow fast towards the ground of the field with a smack all was silent spearow had been knocked out.

"return Spearow nice try" Gary sadly returned the Pokémon he had underestimated ash and spearow had paid the price no more mister nice guy Ash you won't beat my next one thought Gary.

"Good job Ace return" Ash turned to Gary smiling "your turn" Gary took a pokeball from his belt threw it into the sky "come on out eevee".

The light disappeared to reveal a small brown Pokémon it had cute brown eyes and a golden shine appeared from Eevee's coat Ash knew that Eevee weren't to be messed with and were rare finds in the wild.

"wow an Eevee your right it was a rare find for the area it looks very strong but my charmander is strong to come on out my friend" Ash commented calling out charmander from the bright white light.

"right lets waste no time Eevee double team now" after Gary's command multiple copies of eevee appeared on the grassy field confusing Pokémon trainer and Pokémon alike " ok Charmander hit them with several embers now" Charmander nodded spitting fire balls from his mouth at the images several images were destroyed by the fire but many still remained.

"quick attack now" shouted Gary the reaming images and the well hidden eevee all started using quick attack poor charmander wasn't hitting enough of the images and couldn't hit the Pokémon.

The images disappeared and eevee was revealed to have been hiding on the far left it was too late for Ash and Charmander to stop the attack and Charmander was hit hard in the left the impact made Charmander go flying in to the stream of water knocking him out.

"Charmander return" Ash quickly reacted the fire Pokémon was now safely in his pokeball "good battle Gary" said Ash holding his hand out Gary took it and they shook you two Ash "now what is going on with you and my sister today".

Ash sighed "ok let's sit down" pointing to a nearby log they both sat down and Ash told him everything how they had heard the cry of a poor squirtle and went to investigate, he told Gary how they met Paul and what a jerk he was when he got to the part where Violet challenged Paul for Squirtle in exchange for her bulbasaur he gasped shocked ash complained about Paul telling him to go and violet agreeing with Paul and agreeing to kiss Paul win or lose.

"Kisses with that jerk how could she he's such a jerk…" Gary put his hand up to stop Ash "stop you sound jealous I agree with you ok she shouldn't of gambled bulbasaur like that I know she won't forgive herself if she loses there were better ways to handle the situation and I will tell her that when we see her" he paused looking at Ash "any way why are you so jealous you don't like her do you?" smirked Gary "I don't know what you mean come on let's make some lunch while we wait for her" Gary just laughed at Ash and helped him prepare lunch.

Violet walked around looking for Ash in the fields smiling she saw him in the next field eating lunch she ran to him ready to shout out shed won when she saw her brother Gary oak looking at her anger in his eyes " we need to talk little sister" violet sighed oh no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon: Ash's adventure**

**Authors note: ****All right are owned by Nintendo and the Pokémon company, a big thank you for my last review again it was from Dante R Vale Paul with a Pikachu I thought it be interesting and ash with an eevee well on my poll I ask which water Pokémon ash should have first and vaporeon is an option so please vote thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 6: registering for the league**

Violet cringed her brother Gary and ash were both looking at her in anger after letting her sit down on the log next to Ash Gary finally let out the anger he was holding in.

"How could you gamble your bulbasaur like that the Pokémon grandpa gave you he trusted you to keep it safe not throw it away in some battle…." Shouted Gary but violet interrupted "but it was to help this poor squirtle surely Ash told you that"?

Ash looked at her angry "of course I did violet but you kept cutting me off and you had challenged this jerk Paul to a battle for his squirtle not thinking about what he wanted in return" Ash turned away from her "Ash I had to get that squirtle off him you know that".

Ash turned to her again anger gone but replaced by fear "violet you did not know the guy what if he hurt you after you told me to go did you think of that huh you didn't know if he would keep his word he could of done something much worse and terrible just as bad as abusing a Pokémon".

Ash looked down determined not to cry he looked up again into violets beautiful eyes "the point is you don't know what he could have done to you once I was gone if he didn't fulfil his word were just lucky he did" violet took Ash's hand "I'm sorry I worried you and Gary I know grandpa would be disappointed in me your right".

Violet looked at them both crying softly Ash felt bad sure she'd didn't go about things the right way but she was sorry and she did it to save a Pokémon.

Gary was thinking along the same lines and with a shock realised they didn't know the outcome of the battle did she lose bulbasaur he just had to find out "I know your sorry next time you see him or anyone else abusing a Pokémon call the police please" Violet nodded "so do you two want to know who won"?

"of course we do are you mad "they both shouted Ash and Gary looked at each other quickly and blushed than looked away from each other Violet held on to her giggles "ok guys meet squirtle" she threw the poke ball and squirtle appeared Ash and Gary high fived and both congratulated her anger forgotten relieve at the result had taken its place.

"squirtle I'm your new trainer you won't ever be Paul's ever again ok your part of a team you, me, bulbasaur, tornado and caterpie will show that jerk who's the better team in the end" squirtle jumped into her arms crying Gary and Ash smiled "lets finish lunch now" Gary said violet grinned at Ash who smiled than shyly asked "so did you kiss the jerk".

Ash Gary and Violet had all finished lunch and were finally in viridian city and had just entered the Pokémon centre and had registered for the league by nurse joy "ok you three your now registered for the Pokémon league to qualify for the competition you must prove yourself to be competent trainers by beating the eight regional gym leaders your first gym battle will be against pewter city gym leader brock good luck you guys" nurse joy finished smiling at them Gary turned to them "ok you two I'm goanna head off now Ash lets meet up in vermillion city for our next battle and Violet try and keep ashy boy in line" laughed Gary " oh don't worry bro I will" violet cried laughing to "knock it off you two Gary I accept your challenge".

A day later Ash and violet were standing in front of the forest finally ready to leave after getting their Pokémon healed buying food and poke balls Ash was excited in this forest he would be going all out to catch as many Pokémon as he could and after hearing about Paul and Violets battle hopes it's a Pikachu.

**Additional Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry it was shorter than the last the next three chapters will be based in viridian forest chapter 8 will be called catching bugs, chapter nine will be called an evolutionary process and chapter10 will be called an electrifying finish thanks again guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon: Ash's adventure**

**author's note:**** all rights are owned by Nintendo and the Pokémon company here chapter 7 enjoy. **

**Chapter 7: catching bugs**

Ash and Violet cautiously entered the forest it was thick with trees which left big shadows along the path which had been created by people walking this route so often with patches of grass missing in places, occasionally you would run into help sign which gave people mainly young trainer's helpful tips such as don't disturb the Beedril which were big yellow bees with a big pointy stinger on its end or basic reminders like don't forget antidotes etc. etc.

It was also cloudy today which made it cooler Ash had already given Violet his jacket so she was warm and planned for charmander to make a nice warm fire tonight.

Violet was also on ash's mind it was day four of their journey's and this is the first time they weren't arguing in fact the atmosphere could be called jolly they laughed and joked with each other, violet cheered Ash and charmander on against a local trainer called mark.

It was an easy fight for Ash as mark only had three caterpie with him while Ash had Ace his pidgey a strong bird Pokémon with cool little tuft of hair which stuck up well anyway Ace beat two of the caterpie first by using gust and sand attack in combination while charmander had the easy job of beating the third which was easy with its flame thrower attack.

Although an easy battle for him and his Pokémon they still gained some experience which is all to the good thought ash before they reached pewter but there was some things on Ash's mind firstly he needed to catch a Pokémon that could beat brock the pewter city gym leaders rock Pokémon flying types were useless against them unless they knew steel wing and fire types although they can beat rock types were still disadvantaged.

He wanted to catch a new Pokémon which he could train in viridian forest so by the time they made it to pewter city it would be strong enough to beat brock that meant a bug type so caterpie or Weedle are the choices he had to choose from and he would have to evolve them to the final stages to have a chance of winning.

Ash thought this over in his mind and could only come to one conclusion he would have to catch a caterpie as in its final evolved form would have psychic abilities for example it learned confusion not long after it evolved yes thought ash it's the only way at the moment.

They had wandered by a little creek while ash was busy thinking so they stopped to get a drink and to wash quickly after all walking through a forest is dirty and thirsty work.

The second thing Ash had on his mind was his jealousy when violet had agreed to kiss Paul win or lose the other day even though he knew they didn't kiss his reaction baffled him they were just friends weren't they? He told himself maybe it wasn't jealousy but the feeling a big brother gets when a guy hits on his sister but Gary had said he thought I was jealous and to be honest he knows me better than myself sometimes argh maybe I will know why in time so Ash decided to stop analysing it.

They left the stream and carried on walking through the forest walking under the low branches and dark shadows sometimes stepping on stones or twigs which snapped.

It was an hour later when Violet who had lost pace with Ash was walking under one of the low hanging branches when something from the tree fell on her head "ahhhhhhhh" screamed violet whatever it is fell again this time on the ground.

Violet looked at the ground there looking up at her with beady little eyes a Weedle stood staring it had a pink nose , a sting on top of its head and end its body was brown with little pinks spots "let's see what the pokedex says" getting the pink pokedex out and scanned Weedle "Weedle the bug and poison type Pokémon, Weedle eats its weight of leafs every day it also fends off attackers with the sting atop its head" hmm who knew they get that hungry she thought "hey where are you going mister" she cried Weedle was busy making its getaway trying to hide behind a tree "go tornado" and out came the bird Pokémon ready to help "gust now on Weedle" tornado flew above Weedle flapping hard creating a powerful wind which lifted the Weedle in the air in to a tree causing it to shake Weedle managed to get up and crawl when something fell from the tree like a rock knocking it out this was her chance "poke ball go" throwing it hard at Weedle Weedle was pulled into the ball and caught instantly too tired to even struggle "yes I got a Weedle time to get Ash thank you and return tornado" recalling the small bird and picking up the poke ball smiling when suddenly !buzz! !buzz! !buzz! Oh no thought Violet beedril.

Ash was walking around quite happily when "Ash runnnnnnn" Violet shouted running past Ash screaming "what wrong vi?" !buzz!Buzz!Buzz! oh crap Beedrill beginning to run shouting at Violet "will you stop angering local Pokémon fist pidgey now this" violet shouted " not a good time tell me off later Ash look there's a river quick jump in" splash violet jumped in followed by Ash splash the beedril flew over them missing them Ash sighed looking at his soaked clothes and bag than glared at violet who smiled weakly "sorry".

It was now evening and Ash and Violet were drying off by a fire charmander made Ash was wandering what the next swarm of Pokémon violet would anger tired but amused violet was a sleep in her sleeping bag when Ash heard a rustling in the grass outside where their bags were.

As he reached his bag there with its face in his bag eating away their provisions was a bright green caterpie their usual colour not all were pink or purple oh well he thought I wanted to catch one how about one who likes my cooking "charmander go" whispered Ash and out appeared his loyal friend flame burning brightly in the dark "ok charmander tackle caterpie away from my bag than use flamethrower to knock it out ok " commanded Ash charmander nodded and crept behind caterpie and softly tackled it away not wanting to break his masters stuff, caterpie looked confused for a minute turned round to see what had disturbed it to see a big flame coming towards hurting him badly and the words "poke ball go" before all went black.

"excellent charmander we caught him we've got the Pokémon to beat brock now good night charmander" said ash recalling him Ash smiled he had a new team member and best off all caterpie had ate Violets breakfast not his laughing to himself he whispered "karma has a nice sense of humour".


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon: Ash's adventure**

**Authors note:**** all rights are owned by Nintendo and the Pokémon factory.**

**Chapter 7:an evolutionary process**

When violet woke up the next morning to hear that Ash had caught a caterpie just like her she had laughed teasing him that he was copying her and that he would catch a Weedle next.

Ash than told her that his caterpie who was now called mischief had eaten her breakfast for the day laughing when her face dropped "you should see your face it's like it's the end of the world it's so funny any way I have decided to train my caterpie up so it will evolve into a Butterfree before we go to pewter they evolve very quickly so it should be a couple of days at the most I'm hoping that Butterfree psychic and status affecting attacks will be enough to beat him so what do you think?"

Violet nodded " your right theirs no rush anyway to get to pewter we have eight months to qualify for the league and a little training won't hurt us I can do the same as you and train caterpie and Weedle to evolve to their final forms too".

Ash smiled at her "excellent we can stay here for three days and get to pewter within five days we should still have enough food to get by until we get too pewter and have to stock up" violet nodded that was true they had plenty of pastas, cereal and soup to get by on and the river for fresh water.

"ok than Ash how should we go about training them than" asked violet ash thought for a moment "how about put them up against our other Pokémon so they get experience too as for evolution both our caterpies are level five and evolve at level six a hour or so of them battling your squirtle or my charmander they will soon evolve same goes for your Weedle at level four will only take a little longer".

Ash paused for a moment thinking "when they evolve it will take them longer to level up in their new forms so a day off battling and some of tomorrow should be enough once they have evolved again we will give them a break to rest and use the last day to get them used to their new forms and moves our other Pokémon will have gained some levels as well".

"let's do that than Ash" Violet called out her Caterpie now named melody as it hummed a lot and her Weedle she turned to look at them and said "ok you two we are going to head to the south side of the river when we get there you will be battling against squirtle and bulbasaur ok let's go" she turned to Ash "bye Ash see you later" yelled Violet always excited about training heading to the Southside of the river.

"Well I guess we will take the north side than while I'm at it I will scan charmander and Ace and see what level they are at the moment and what moves they know or may have learnt recently" Ash walked north heading up a big hill with bushes and trees here and there when they reached the top of the hill he called them out "ok guys out you come" throwing three red and white poke balls in the air out appeared charmander with his tail burning brightly, Ace with his cool plumage flashing in the sun and mischief jumping happily around his mater.

"ok you three stand still while I scan you with the pokedex" all three nodded at him and stood in a line he took out his red pokedex and started scanning charmander it seemed charmander had a lot more moves than he should have at the level he was at level 12 he had learned seven moves tackle, scratch, slash, ember, tail whip, rage and growl.

Rage, slash and flamethrower were moves he shouldn't know till later on in fact rage and slash he didn't even know about to now oh well even better for me I think I'll ask professor oak about that he thought "ok charmander while you're waiting please practice slash on a nearby tree.

Charmander nodded and went to the tree using slash Ash than analysed Ace with his pokedex ok your level 12 at the moment and close to evolving you know peck, gust, wing attack and sand attack they were good moves and wing attack was a move also learned at a higher level maybe he was lucky with his Pokémon or they had really powerful parents he looked at Ace "ok Ace wait here until I've spoke to mischief you will be training with him to improve his level and speed and flying once he's evolved into Butterfree" Ace nodded waiting patiently.

"now mischief I already know your moves and level which are normal train hard with Ace I want you to dodge his gusts as quick as you can as I need your speed to be at the top of your game when we face brock at level 6 you will evolve so an hour or so of work and you should evolve in to a metapod ok" mischief nodded "let's go than ok Ace fly to the other side and send gusts at different directions weak ones at first and then slowly put more power into it ok" Ace flew in the air ready "ok begin" and so they started.

Violet walked to the south side of the little patch of forest they were in noticing Ash going up a hill to the north side of them having less to walk than Ash they soon were at their destination a large tree for bulbasaur to practice attacks on a wide open airspace for tornado and room for squirtle, Weedle and melody could battle.

She called out squirtle, bulbasaur and tornado out of their poke balls squirtle appeared jumping happily bulbasaur appeared looking ready for battle and tornado flew into the sky flying happily "hello you three we are going to spend the next few days training Weedle and melody into their final forms so here's the plan bulbasaur your at the highest level which is thirteen so you will train with yourself to than as I haven't really used anyone else so you see that big apple tree I want you to cut apples off it with razor leaf this should help your accuracy and control your power ok"

Bulbasaur raised a vine in understanding and started cutting apples down with razor leaf she turned to the others " you four will battle each other in a double match squirtle and melody on one side and tornado and Weedle on the other try and use attacks which will make you have to dodge quickly and increase speed squirtle mainly use your water gun and bubble attack as you will need them as strong as possible when facing brock Weedle and melody try and block any attack and attack quickly in response and tornado practice using gust and sand attack ok begin"

They all nodded at her at first it was a shambles melody and Weedle were to slow to avoid attacks and kept getting hit by either tornado in melody's case and squirtle in Weedle's case so many potions were used she looked at them "ok first of all Weedle well done you have gone up a level one more and you will evolve and melody you are very nearly there don't feel bad keep it up" so for a hour they kept battling a way when a light enveloped melody " yes she's evolving cried violet in the light you could see melody firing string shot over herself making a cocoon appear around her the light stopped than a purple metapod was staring at her and the other Pokémon "well done melody you did it and everyone else good job let's take a five minute break and start again ok" she smiled and all her Pokémon cheered.

Meanwhile with Ash and his Pokémon things were going well to after two hours charmander had destroyed several trees with slash and his claws were now razor sharp, mischief had evolved in to a metapod and was now level eight two away from evolving he was now seeing how strong with harden mischief could get and tornados accuracy was now much better so he told him to use wing attack on metapod to improve his strength.

All in all it was going well his Pokémon were levelling up and he would soon have phase one of his plan complete which was to get mischief evolved into Butterfree and improve his Pokémon's skills Ace had gone up a level so was now level thirteen so had charmander also level thirteen and if he could get mischief up to level thirteen to before they left all would be good in fact I should check on his level again.

So taking out his pokedex once again he scanned him and like every time he got a description about the Pokémon "hardens it shell to protect itself however a hard enough hit could knock it out of it" said the computerised voice looking at his pokedex he could see that mischief was level nine his Pokémon have had a long hard morning of training time to see how violet is doing thought Ash "well done every body have a hour or twos rest return" recalling all three Pokémon setting off for the twenty minute trek to violet"

Meanwhile violet was making good progress to Weedle had evolved in to kakuna another cocoon Pokémon which certainly looked tougher than any metapod she had seen it was yellow all over and had black wide eyes which certainly gave it a hard look about it and at level eight had made great progress for the day.

Her bulbasaur had improved very much with accuracy and there was so many red apples that her, Ash and all the Pokémon would have trouble eating them all she had returned bulbasaur after that he was after all a lot stronger than any of the others she didn't want them to be left behind.

Squirtle and tornado had both perfected there moves and gained an impressive three levels each and melody would soon be evolving it might be time for them to have a break soon.

"violet violet" called ash he found them on the Southside as expected violet looked up and "shouted over here Ash" as he ran up he could see that violet had done well kakuna had just avoided a water gun from squirtle and aimed a poison sting at melody who used harden to absorb it when all off a sudden white light surrounded her the cocoon a metapod wore broke of and beautiful pink and white wings emerged with to long antennae and to tubby pink feet melody flew to violet who started crying " oh melody well done well done " and Ash shouted " yes " and then something else happened.

Kakuna obviously jealous had started crying after working so hard melody had beaten it when it suddenly glowed bright to "oh my god violet look at kakuna" violet looked around and gasped just like a metapod kakuna broke out of the shell it wore and a bright yellow wasp appeared with twin stingers for hands flying around with melody around violets head all crying furiously "I will make lunch" yelled Ash they all laughed

After lunch Violet and Ash both agreed they had exceed expectations and would start the walk to pewter two days earlier stopping now and again to train mischief who would hopefully evolve to Butterfree before they got to pewter as Ash laid down to sleep another Pokémon was in his dreams a Pikachu he just had to catch one "Pikachu here I come" he whispered to the moon.

Meanwhile a hot air balloon floated above them it was a meowth balloon with a big red R team rocket have come to the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokémon: Ash's Adventure**

**Author's note:**** A big thank you to my mystery guest reviewer it was most appreciated, this will be the last chapter in viridian forest and our favourite electric mouse appears and team rocket are introduced to us all rights go to Nintendo and the Pokémon company cheers.**

**Chapter nine: an electrifying finish**

Early the next morning Ash and violet woke up to a rainy horrible day the clouds were black as if thunder was on the way and you could almost feel the static in the air an almost unnatural feeling which hung around them making them both feel irritable and depressed not wanting a argument Ash wisely decided to just keep his mouth shut this morning and violet also decided to do the same commenting "the sooner we leave this forest the better" so they packed up and left the little enclave where they had been training hard.

Meanwhile in the trees above them a small mouse like creature was trying to reach an apple from one of the numerous apple trees it had brown eyes, was yellow all over with two red cheeks where it stored its electricity, it had some stripes on its back and had a long tail shaped like lightening.

Running through the trees this Pokémon a Pikachu never saw the net that appeared in front of its path but to late the mouse Pokémon got trapped and dragged from the tree in the net as it was being descended it saw a cat like Pokémon in between two tall humans a woman who had bright red hair and a male who was the tallest of the three with blue hair.

Finally Pikachu reached the ground right at this trios feet when something shocked Pikachu the cat like Pokémon spoke to the two Pokémon in the language of the humans who nodded at the strange Pokémon as Pikachu looked further around he noticed a cage full of other Pikachu who had been captured and what looked like rope around their bodies being forced to use thunder shocks.

Deciding he didn't want to be like those Pikachu he started nibbling at the net hoping to escape before the trio noticed the net had reached the ground chewing like he never had before he broke the net and ran the cat like Pokémon whatever it was saw and gave chase but Pikachu using his speed and agility escaped and saw a green bag dived in and hid from that Pokémon who looked around a couple of times shrugged than walked away.

Violet and Ash had been coming back from a small stream having filled up their water bottles they were in a far better mood now as the weather was improving the static in the air had gone and the clouds were now a white colour.

"race you to our bags" shouted Ash running past violet "you're on Ash" tagging Ash on the arm running round playing tag as they got to their bags laughing.

"ok stop I can't breathe" laughed violet they both bent down to pick up their bags violets bag was blue and ash's was green ash went to put his water bottle away in his bag when he felt something furry in there squirming when suddenly "piiiikachuuuu" electricity coursed through ash and he fell to the ground smoking slightly.

"hey look a Pikachu" cooed Violet more focused on the cute electric mouse than ash "c'mon I'm catching it " shouted Ash now's my chance your mine pickachu " out you come Ace" Ace appeared flying besides Ash "use your gust to trip up that Pikachu" Ace did as commanded and blew a large gust of wind at the feet of the Pikachu who was close to getting away the gust of wind caught him as he was jumping and pushed him head first into the incoming tree with a crack.

Pikachu turned round saw Ace and let loose another thunder shock which struck the poor Pokémon knocking him out of the sky spiralling down to earth "Ash quick call Ace back" screamed violet who was terrified for the poor Pokémon "return Ace" shouted Ash a bright red beam hit the Pokémon just before it would of hit the ground.

Pikachu turned ready to leave again when ash called mischief the metapod in front of it "use harden mischief" with a flash mischief's body hardened the Pikachu just laughed at him "hey don't laugh at him if the big strong Pikachu is to afraid to battle him" Ash teased Pikachu turned round and with a grin hit thunder shock after thunder shock at mischief Ash kept shouting use harden and to hold on as long as he could Ash wanted to distract Pikachu with mischief so he could call out charmander quietly and move him around to the back of Pikachu and use flame thrower.

Pikachu kept attacking mischief but he was holding out when suddenly mischief glowed with a bright white light suddenly it cocoon cracked of and in its place was a purple and white Butterfree but as happy as Ash was that mischief had evolved it was actually at a disadvantage now as it had lost his protective cocoon he needed to start his plan now and also tweak it.

So pulling out charmander's poke ball he released the Pokémon and told him to get around to Pikachu's back while telling mischief to hold on a little longer once charmander was in position he ordered mischief to use confusion the attack hit Pikachu who was brought down to the ground.

"now charmander flamethrower" charmander hit Pikachu in the back with a long flame and knocked it flying "poke ball go" Ash threw the ball hard as he could at Pikachu it caught the Pokémon in mid-air and every one watched as the poke ball shook to times and the sound of a poke ball when a Pokémon is caught rang out around the area "yes" cheered Ash and violet hugging each other happily and mischief dancing around charmander and charmander roaring flame in to the skies "come on guys pewter city here we come" yelled ash and they all followed running.

Meanwhile the man from team rocket was on the phone to his boss "yes sir the mission is successful all the Pikachu's power was drained from them they will be found by the nearest Pokémon centre where no trace of us will be remaining" a deep voice replied "well done James you have done well your next mission will be in cerulean city you and Jessie will receive a new Pokémon each for a job well done powerful ones more details will be released when you reach cerulean city that is all".


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokémon Ash's: adventure**

**Authours note: ****A big thanks to Dante R Vale for the review I hope you enjoyed my reply in this chapter Brock makes his big debut enjoy. All rights belong to Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

**Chapter 10: a new challenge and training**

Ash and violet soon found the exit of Viridian Forest and saw the several buildings of pewter city they were both in a great mood the successful capture of Pikachu and evolutions of their bug Pokémon made them ready for anything.

It was only early afternoon so Violet and Ash were discussing who should challenge brock today "I think I should Ash you need more time with mischief and charmander I'm positive I can win with the type Advantage of Bulbasaur and Squirtle" Violet nodded and grinned at Ash who nodded also thinking to himself Violet seems very sure of herself a gym leader was a different challenge to ordinary trainers they trained a specific type of Pokémon so knew the advantages of their chosen type very well he also knew brock must come across a lot of beginner Pokémon like charmander, bulbasaur and squirtle so must have a plan to beat them Violet might be heading for a fall but rather than tell her Ash knew she would learn from it.

After passing the Pewter city museum and poke mart Ash and Violet had reached the poke centre to heal some very tired Pokémon after their long journey pushing through the door they noticed a crowd around the TV and decided to see what was going on.

They reached the big TV hanging in the corner there was a news program on and a breaking new bulletin was being broadcast in the Kanto region it paid to keep up with the news especially with team rocket running around the regions terrorist group a man in a black suit appeared on the screen next to nurse joy from another Pokémon centre "good evening ladies and gentleman today around eleven this morning a large bag was found outside the viridian city Pokémon centre nurse joy what can you tell us about what was in the bag?" he turned the microphone towards nurse joy " when we opened the bag to investigate we found twelve Pikachu each were severely injured not only that their electric levels were at a low level so low I'm surprised their still alive" the man responded "what do you think caused this?" nurse joy answered" well it's an unusual case maybe a new species of Pokémon moved in the area though I doubt it or a natural disease amongst the Pikachu of the area" once again another question was asked "last question nurse joy what do you personally think happened? and what is going to be done about the situation?" again she answered "well judging by the injuries they were attacked and caught for some reason mainly for the electricity probably to power something and dumped them outside the Pokémon centre when they were done professor oak and the police will be investigating the area anyone who have travelled through recently are required to make a report to the police or professor oak thank you" the man nodded " and you nurse joy now the sports news with jerry".

Ash and Violet looked at each other "wow you don't think my Pikachu was hiding from whatever was in the forest the poor thing after all it was in my bag" worried Ash Violet nodded "I think your right Ash you heard what they said on TV though we got to phone professor Oak" Ash also nodded "yeah your right let's just get our Pokémon checked over" they walked over to the reception area nurse joy saw them and asked " how may I help you" Ash replied " hello nurse joy we need our Pokémon checked over and I should let you know I caught a Pikachu from viridian city so you will need to screen it after what's been going on in the area" nurse joy smiled " ok young man I will take a look have you told the police or professor Oak" she inquired " oh don't worry nurse joy we were about to phone him may we also book a room for about four days please?" answered Violet "of course dear let's see I have a room with bunk bed available will that do?" asked nurse Joy both nodded "of course nurse Joy thank you" she smiled at them "well here are your keys room twelve and your Pokémon will be ready in an hour thank you" waving bye to nurse joy they both left to use the phone.

They made their way to the phone when Violet realised something "Oh no Ash Gary would of told him what happened with Paul god he's going to kill me" Ash nodded sympathetically "yes probably Vi but it will only be a lecher besides we have lots to talk about first so Don't worry hon" Violet blushed did he call her Hon "your right Ash thanks" she took the phone and put in the number "hello professor Oak speaking oh hello Ash Violet how are you?" Ash answered "yes professor how are you?" he looked at Ash than violet than his expression hardened they both knew this face it was disappointment "I'm good but disappointed in you young lady how could you offer your Pokémon the Pokémon I gave you in a battle like that its frowned upon give me one good reason why you should stay on your journey young lady" yelled Oak Violet was speechless never had she been shouted at like this it was always ash and Gary "professor I won't apologise for her I was angry myself but she is learning so much from her journey and her Pokémon really love her thankfully she won and me and Gary already told her not to pull this stunt again and believe me if she does I will personally send her to you" defending her and also letting her know what will happen if she betrays his trust Oak looked at Ash " thank you for that Ash and young lady you will agree not to pull that stunt again ok?" she nodded "good now why did you to phone me" they told the professor all that happened in viridian forest stating that apart from Pikachu obviously hiding from something that everything seemed fine "well that doesn't give me much to go on but its seems nothing natural is wrong which means it most probably a criminal organisation behind this I will still go to the forest but I doubt I will find much the police will have better luck I'm sure now you two good luck with your gym battle do not underestimate brock and violet apart from that incident you are doing a great job and same goes for you Ash goodbye guys" "bye professor oak" they cried.

They left the phone which had a huge line after their long chat "well Vi how about we get our Pokémon than I will do some training with everybody and you can go have your gym battle ok" Violet smiled "let's go Ash".

After picking up their Pokémon which were all fine even Pikachu which ruled out a Pikachu disease they both were outside about to leave Ash went up to violet holding her close whispered in her ear "good luck Violet "she blushed feeling ash's body was intoxicating "hey you can let go now" Ash also blushing joked violet let go a little too quickly man I'm not that bad thought Ash Violet looked down "ok Ash good luck with training bye "she yelled running off.

She stopped running when she reached the gym ok no more thinking about Ash got to focus not that I won't win she thought how could she not with bulbasaur and squirtle she looked at the building it looked like a big arena with a big sign saying pewter city gym with the boulder badge besides it time to go inside she thought and entered the gym inside it was like a cave the lights were dimmed and the ceiling and ground were filled with rocks and boulders a figure of a man was in the centre he turned round when he heard footsteps he looked to be in his twenties had brown spikey hair and brown eyes he was over six foot tall and muscly "my names brock the gym leader here my gym specialises in rock type Pokémon and you must be Violet Oak Gary showed me a picture after he beat me I take it you're here to challenge me" he smiled "that's right I challenge you to a gym battle" brock looked at her for a moment and said "I refuse you're not ready I can see it you think you've already won how arrogant and disrespectful to me so go and come back with a better attitude " he shouted Violet was stunned but stood her ground "no I'm ready I'm not arrogant I'm confident you are just scared what is it fed up of being known as the whipping boy of the gyms fed up of beginners beating you" she shouted she was angry and that anger was talking for her it was what led to her battle with Paul and knew if her grandpa learnt of this he would be disappointed with her "what how dare you think you can talk to me like that in my own gym is being granddaughter to the famous Oak inflated your brain get in the challengers position and I will show you the power of a gym leader and why you need to grow up girl" he thundered outraged at her Violet numbly walked over to the challengers podium she'd gone too far and she knew it "this will be a two against to battle match is over when the first two Pokémon are knocked out only the challenger is allowed to withdraw Pokémon begin" shouted the referee "you may go first yelled brock no longer angry but prepared "bulbasaur go" she shouted brock laughed at her "now I get you think you can win cause you have type advantage how quaint sandshrew go" out appeared as it was a mouse looking Pokémon with a yellow squared body and white stomach "let's see how you handle this".

Meanwhile Ash left for the field just outside Pewter he and Violet were to meet up around seven at their room for dinner and to find out how Violet had done and would hopefully be celebrating a victory though he doubted it if his feelings were right his feelings man they were all over the show today with having to play peacemaker with Violet and Professor Oak and his feelings for Violet were getting stronger this journey was doing that to him the closeness of it and it was only the first gym challenge.

Having finally making it over to the field which was about half a mile away on the boundary of pewter he called out mischief and Charmander the secret to his battle with brock would be speed dodging rock throws and physical attacks of brocks rock Pokémon even a tackle of those creatures would hurt because of the tough skins they had after all a geodude was pretty much a large rock coming out at you.

After calling his pokedex out he could see that charmander was close to evolving but also could learn a new move if he started practicing it the move was dig a ground move which was strong against rock types so learning it was a must he simply had to get charmander scratching at the dirt and it would soon develop hard enough claws to dig up the dirt like it was nothing.

As for mischief he would be dodging attacks from Ace as fast as it could while using confusion Ash needed him to gain a lot of speed at dodging when he got good enough to dodge Aces attacks which would be quite an achievement he would call out pickachu and get mischief to use harden to raise its defence while pickachu will use thunder shock to toughen him up hopefully during these moves he would learn the moves stun spore, sleeping powder and poison powder when it raised its level.

"charmander I want you to scratch at the soft mud in the centre of the field when you start learning dig there you will move on to tougher surface soil ok" charmander nodded and started scratching at the soil bits of mud flying everywhere "now mischief I will called out Ace he will be sending gusts and using quick attacks on you your job will be to dodge them and use confusion getting it as strong as you can when you have mastered dodging Aces attacks I will send Pikachu out he will be using thunder shock on you we will improve your harden attack and will also test your endurance hopefully you will learn some attacks that will help us ok" mischief nodded ok "ok let's begin".

Violet looked at bulbasaur while brock shouted "ready when you are" she looked up "ok bulbasaur use razor leaf two twin razor leafs appeared towards sandshrew "sandshrew use sand attack than hide" throwing up sand in front of itself the sandshrew moved behind a boulder somewhere on the field "well Violet where is he?" asked brock anger pulsed through Violet "destroy the boulder in front of you bulbasaur" bulbasaur used vine whip at the boulder but they just bounced off "how pathetic didn't you take this seriously at all your bulbasaur may be at a high level but its stats are important as well power speed and defence need to be worked on just as much as advancing in level let me show you sandshrew tackle now" sandshrew appeared from behind a boulder to the left of bulbasaur moving so quickly that it was too late to stop it with an attack sandshrew tackled into bulbasaur hard and hid again from the dust created from the tackle "do you see it now with good stats, level and strategy even Pokémon at a type disadvantage can win also not all moves Pokémon learn are off the same type of Pokémon for example sandshrew use rollout" this time sandshrew appeared from the right in front of bulbasaur "quick dodge it bulbasaur" cried Violet as quick as bulbasaur tried to dive out of the way sandshrew still hit him rolled up in a ball sandshrew rolled in to him hard and managed to roll back the over way again hitting bulbasaur and retreating into another hiding place bulbasaur was dead on its feet panting hard and in great pain "one last lesson you must learn is to admit defeat to force a Pokémon to battle when it is in great pain and you are not ready yourself is folly and a sure way to defeat every single time I will ask you do you surrender you are not ready?" Violet stared at him stubbornly "no I can do this bulbasaur use vine whip at another boulder I know you can do it" bulbasaur tried to use its attack but was to tired it fainted in exhaustion "bulbasaur no" she ran to bulbasaur crying hot tears "do you see now Violet I might be the first gym leader new trainers face but there are reasons for that I give them a taste of what to expect in a gym battle the real experience I teach most of them hard lessons that they can use later and give them experience to deal with situations like this" he paused to get a breath "you said that I'm known as the whipping boy of the kanto gyms well most trainers don't want to admit they lost in their first gym battle those people are fools and I hope you are not a fool too eighty percent of the trainers I see every year lose their first battle against me because they're not ready most come back stronger and using their brains to win you are not ready and I will not continue a match where your next Pokémon will most likely be injured badly cause its trainer let you down I hope you can move on from this and be stronger I will set a rematch in three days' time I hope you will be ready good day".

Brock swept out recalling sandshrew leaving Violet alone and in tears looking at bulbasaur she wept "return bulbasaur we will train hard I won't let you down next time" she promised and ran out of the gym heading to the Pokémon centre.

Ash meanwhile had successfully taught charmander dig on the soft soil and ordered him to try on the hard surface very proud and pleased with himself Ash turned his attention to mischief at first the Butterfree had trouble dodging Ace but after many revives was now just as quick at dodging as Ace was quite an achievement for the Pokémon not may Butterfree were that quick now the training would be painful but worth it in the end.

Turning to Ace Ash called "good job Ace you have made mischief much better at dodging and improved your quickness as well return" a red light shot at the bird Pokémon who hooted happily before going back.

"go Pikachu" shouted Ash and out appeared pickachu looking confused "hello Pikachu how are you I realise you were only in my bag because something was harming the Pikachu I didn't mean to make your day more stressful" Pikachu nodded " ok Pikachu I want you to use thunder shock on mischief here we are trying to raise her defence ok " "pika" replied Pikachu "good ok mischief come here I want you to practice using harden and enduring Pikachu's thunder shock ok" mischief nodded "ok go commanded Ash.

After that the training went even better Mischief learned sleeping powder and stun spore and was really close to learning poison powder its stats were at a higher level and was now ready for Brock "ok return guys" shouted Ash happily now to see how Violet was.

After healing her Pokémon Violet ran from the centre hoping to find Ash when she bumped into someone "ooof" she cried " oh sorry miss are you ok" she looked at the guy with the deep voice she bumped into he sort of looked like Ash she nodded "goo the names Richie".


	11. Chapter 11

**Pokémon Ash's adventure**

**Authors' note: **Thanks again for the new reviews and to the readers who favourite my story or follow it this chapter will hopefully be as long as the last one all rights belong to Nintendo and the Pokémon company.

**Chapter eleven: ****gym battle**

That night Ash stayed up late waiting up for Violet it was almost midnight and she still wasn't back from where ever she was he remembered looking for her earlier at the gym and talking to Brock who explained to him what happened with their battle "she came in and challenged me her tone of voice told me that she already thought she was going to win I refused her challenge on those grounds told her she needed more training" he paused frowning so Ash nodded and said "I was afraid of that it seemed to me she thought type advantage would be enough to win " Brock nodded "yes your right she did well anyway she started insult me and the gym I told her again to go away and come back when she was ready but she carried on goading me and said I was the whipping boy of the Kanto gyms" Ash gasped he knew what Violet was like when she was angry sometimes "yes pretty shocking so I accepted her challenge than not letting an insult to my gym and myself go lightly so we battled two on two she used her bulbasaur while I used my sandshrew by using my better stats I humiliated her and bulbasaur they didn't get a hit in while I taught her these lessons and explained the actual success rate of first time trainers at my gym and how a lot of people thought the same when they came here but didn't win like they thought."

Brock stopped to drink a bit of water and looked at Ash once more sympathy was in his eyes "so anyway after that bulbasaur took a beating I told her the biggest lesson sometimes was to know when to surrender a lesson every trainer should learn" now looking at Ash with the same look professor Oak had when teaching "she refused I knew how tired bulbasaur was so let her attack it wasn't long before it dropped out of exhaustion she ran to bulbasaur crying telling it how sorry she was I think finally learning a lesson, I told her I would face her after a few days of training and I left, my aids tell me she ran out soon after".

Ash frowned to himself he knew she was acting like that "you've seen her bad side today I want you to know she isn't normally like that, I knew she thought she was going to win automatically and as much as I hoped she would win I knew there was a good chance her arrogance would cost her the match do you think I should of warned her" brock looked at him and shook his head "it was a lesson she needed to learn Ash all trainers learn it in the end but in the end they are better for it".

A lot of what brock had said was right thought Ash I wander when my time will come to learn that lesson turning to brock once more he said "well thanks a lot Brock I should probably go find her and get some dinner whether I can or not good bye brock I will see you tomorrow for a gym challenge" Brock nodded "well if you want Ash you could join me and my family for dinner I'm about to head their now you can tell me some more about your journey if you want, I think that Violet will need some time alone it was a hard loss after all"

"Ok Brock I'd love too you can tell me more about what's it like to be a gym leader".

After that he and brock had dinner with Brocks family where they talked about starting of about journeys and being a gym leader at the end of the evening they promised to meet up for a battle at ten o'clock tomorrow morning Brock warned Ash to come prepared and bring at least two Pokémon with him.

So now Ash was up at midnight waiting for Violet to come back his eyes drooping he decided that he needed to sleep and that Violet will surely be back soon.

When Ash woke up Violets bed was empty did she even come home last night I hope she's ok checking the time he saw that it was just a few minutes to ten "what I'm late grabbing his Pokémon he didn't care that he was only in his pjs he had a gym battle.

Running into the pewter gym at ten Ash was a sight to see he was sweating hard in pjs which were almost dropping off him and he'd had done something that many people would believe he had made Brock laugh during a gym challenge "hi Ash I'm guessing you overslept" laughing away "yh you could say that brock" blushed "ok let's get started the rules are simple we each get to use two Pokémon the first trainer to knock them out wins only the challenger can withdraw Pokémon during battle" stated brock Ash nodded "ok lkets start lets go other to the battlefield".

Ash made his way to the challengers side and waited for brock to start the match "challenger will send out the first Pokémon I declare this battle started" shouted brock ok thought Ash I will start with charmander hopefully he will save his strongest for last and I can take out his strongest Pokémon first "ok than charmander I choose you" called Ash out appeared the red fire Pokémon its flame on its tail roaring to life showing how pumped it was to battle " wow a strong charmander I expected you to have one ok Geodude go" out appeared a rock Pokémon to the untrained eye it could look like any boulder you would find in a cave it had a rock for a head and two arms on either side also made of rock but no legs hopefully I can use that to my advantage "ok charmander use a couple of embers at geodude scatter them to hopefully stop him from getting away" five fireballs were blasted from charmander's mouth at the geodude in several directions one was about to hit it head on when brock made his move "ok geodude use rock throw at charmander" Brock commanded geodude crated a ball of solid rock and threw it fast and hard at charmander it hit the ember attack on the way destroying it quickly before it hit him in fact it was so quick that charmander had no time to dodge so he was dealt a painful hit although he stood his ground it still hurt him.

Ash knew he couldn't let charmander get hit with many rocks as he would soon be knocked out so evasion strategy would need to be used " ok geodude numerous rock throws at charmander now" yelled brock geodude with a speed that impressed Ash threw rocks from all sort of direction at charmander but Ash had a plan "charmander wait till the last moment before you get struck and use the new move that we learned as quick as possible now" ordered Ash, so charmander waited as a sky of rock hurtled towards him when at the last moment he used his sharp claws to tunnel under the gym floor "what where is he" a confused Brock shouted he couldn't see as Ironically the attack he ordered geodude to use blocked his few, a couple of seconds later and charmander smashed out the ground hitting geodude hard and it landed from the air feeling dazed "charmander now flame thrower full power" said Ash urgently.

A torrent of flame blew out from charmander's mouth and hit the poor geodude hard a painful groan could be heard from geodude now glowing bright red from the heat when something happened to charmander fire surrounded its body and it stopped its attack it grew larger its claws tail and feet doubled in size and its skull became more defined now looking more like a dragon than ever before "charmeleon" it growled "oh my goodness you evolved well done" celebrated Ash he however forgot they were in a battle "geodude now's your chance rock throw again" neither Pokémon or trainer had time to anything as a boulder smacked charmeleon hard in the face knocking it down and out "oh no the battle" cried Ash also returning his new charmeleon "never forget that you are in a battle Ash or you will be punished" explained brock also returning geodude who fainted from his last effort "ok than I will choose first this time onix go" out appeared a huge Pokémon with a rock snake like body it gave a roar from its giant mouth which intimidated Ash no wander a lot of trainers struggle with Brock "lesson learned Brock thank you it's time to shine mischief" called Ash and his butterfly Pokémon appeared with a flash "ok onix lets crush that bug with bind" yelled brock the huge Pokémon's tail went straight for mischief trying to wrap it around him but mischief was to quick and dodged, what a quick Butterfree though brock " ok onix iron tail go" his tail glowed the colour of iron and onix swung it round in the air and brought it down on mischief who once again dodged it.

"ok mischief confusion now" sending a wave of mental energy at onix the large Pokémon reared round and looked dizzy "snap out of it no onix use iron tail" onix once again used iron tail but instead of hitting mischief hit himself which was bad as it was a steel type move "ok mischief let's use sleep powder and get this job done" called Ash mischief flew over the dazed onix and sprayed it with a silvery powder onix rolled up in a ball and fell into a peaceful sleep Ash had won "yes" shouted Ash brock returned onix "well done Ash good strategy and hopefully some lessons learned as well congratulations you've earned this the boulder badge" brock handed Ash a bade shaped like a rock he returned mischief and asked Brock to join him for breackfast once he was dressed of course and opening the doors to the gym in a great mood Ash saw something that made him sick to the stomach there was Violet outside the door snogging some guy who looked weirdly a lot like him "Hey Ash this is Ritchie" said Violet after finally noticing him and Brock Ash knew from that moment on he would never like this guy and knew that no matter how long it took he would get him away from Violet even if it killed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pokémon: Ash's adventure**

**Author's note:**thanks a lot for the review Dante I must admit that I probably rushed the end of the last chapter. As for Violet yes she hasn't acted to smartly in the last few chapters I don't want people to think she's horrible and she will prove herself soon. Also don't worry about bashing my story if you don't tell me any mistakes or your opinions the story won't get better .Any way all rights belong to Nintendo and the Pokémon Company this story is just for fun.

**Chapter 12: love rivals and rematches**

The silence was deafening just outside the gym Ash was glaring daggers at Ritchie, while Violet was looking at Brock with a determined look in her eyes, Ash finally having enough of the silence and feeling a anger and if he's honest jealousy at this guy who looked so much like him broke the silence "well it's nice to see you Violet now I want to know two things firstly who is this guy who you were just recently sharing saliva with and secondly just where the hell have you been I've been so worried?" Violet turned to look at Ash surprised at his anger "well it started just after I left the gym".

Violet took a deep breath "Almost exactly one day earlier after being humiliated at the Pewter gym and after healing bulbasaur at the centre I ran out the door wanting to be somewhere quiet when I literally ran into Ritchie here" she paused and smiled at Ritchie who grinned back neither seeing Ash's glare "yh this gorgeous girl knocked me right on my ass and I thought what the hell let's talk with her I asked her why she was in such a rush and she explained what had happened at the gym" he stopped taking a breath so Violet continued "after explaining how humiliated I was and how upset I was with my actions and disrespect to Brock I sort of broke down a bit I'm embarrassed to say I fell to the floor crying."

She stopped and looked at Brock "I'm so sorry for my words earlier in the gym I know now how wrong I was you taught me some good lessons in humility and I can only promise you that I will perform better in our rematch" Violet and Brock shook hands "I appreciate that Violet and am glad you have learnt something I also look forward to our rematch" they both smiled "anyway basically after that we did some training it lasted late into the night so we decided to camp out we both learnt a lot about each other and decided to date each other what you saw after your gym battle was only supposed to be a light kiss" finished a flustered Ritchie "so Violet now you decide to see me by the way I won my gym battle thanks for asking oh wait you didn't you were too busy with some guy you just met than bothering with me who you have known all your life you could have spoken to me about it hell even a phone call to the Pokémon centre would have been fine but no you let me wait up all night and search high and low all over Pewter for you well don't expect me to be all happy for you now that you have yourself a boyfriend I'm going to go get changed I would leave me be for a while if I was you" Ash shouted storming off.

Violet stood rooted to the ground had she really been that bad to Ash he deserved to know where she was and if she was ok, they had both decided to share everything on their journey and after all they needed to know that both were save and sound on their journey not just running off with people they'd just met, Ritchie seemed like a good guy admittedly she had responded strongly to the kiss lost in the moment her first proper kiss with a guy, so Ash had just run off rightfully angry and was there a little jealousy she detected from him because of the kiss Violet didn't know but she did know that she couldn't keep acting like this to Ash to everyone she met really trying to get her own way or acting superior she knew she had to change and most of all apologise to Ash.

"so should we go after him" asked brock looking concerned Ash had quickly become his friend sharing dinner with his family and he was worried "no Brock I don't think so we should leave him for an hour or so" she turned to Ritchie "maybe you should check up on him later for me please" Ritchie looked surprised at this "are you sure he sounded pretty angry with me wouldn't you be better" questioned Ritchie Violet shook her head "however angry Ash is a quick are you ok should be fine though I don't think you should push him to answer if he doesn't want to as for me I need Ash to calm down first so we can have a long chat I haven't been such a good friend to him so we need more time to resolve it" she explained.

"I think that's a pretty smart way about it Violet how's your training going do you feel ready to a rematch yet? You have a few hours to wait anyway and if you do lose again you can still try again" asked Brock Violet nodded "yes I think I will have that rematch now Brock I feel ready" she turned to look at Ritchie "you don't mind checking on him quickly for me?" Ritchie looked uncertain for a moment but nodded "ok I will go now good luck Vi" he said leaning forward for a kiss but Violet helped out a hand to stop him "look Ritchie the kiss before was great but don't you think Ash was right I've only just met you we should get to know each other first don't you think?" he looked angry for a moment "your right Violet good luck once again I'll go find Ash" Ritchie got up and turned round walking off quickly "so let's go than Violet no time like the present" Brock turned and walked into the gym leaving Violet to think to herself muttering "well men just want to get away from me today" and walked into the gym to.

Ash ran into the Pokémon centre and stormed straight into his and Violets room there thinking furiously about this guy that looked so much like him and seemed to have Violet's affections only after a day muttering furiously to himself "what does she see in him" or "what does he have that I don't" throwing himself bodily on to his bunk Ash realised he was more bothered about this guy than how Violet had pretty much ignored him for a whole day he realised he had to have a long talk with Violet and also work out his feelings for her, so punching his pillow a few times calling Ritchie a few names for good measure he could feel himself calming down so he took one last punch at his pillow "take that Ritchie" suddenly he could hear laughing "well I'm glad you're hitting that and not me" smiling at Ash there Ritchie stood oh here we go thought Ash.

Standing once again on opposite sides stood Brock and Violet ready for their rematch "ok you know the rules Violet this time though it will be one on one I only have one rested Pokémon I can use" Violet nodded at Brock who also nodded at the referee to start the battle "this will be a one on one battle the challenger will start first begin" and so it began.

Ash and Ritchie stared at each other Ash looking angry and embarrassed while Ritchie looked amused "what brings you here Ritchie" sneered Ash Ritchie frowned "Violet wanted to know if you were ok she sent me" Ash nodded "well as you can see I am so if you don't mind" Ash replied trying to get rid of him quickly "now now where are your manners I was also wandering if you wanted to battle Violet speaks highly of you Ash" challenged Ritchie "unless you don't think you can beat me" Ash shook his head "of course I can when do you want the battle" ash shouted "excellent in an hours' time outside the Pokémon centre in the field next to it" Ash nodded so Ritchie left thinking excellent now I can get some information out of him and show Violet how strong I am.

Meanwhile back with Violet and Brock Violet was wandering which Pokémon to choose should she go with Bulbasaur or Squirtle the day before when she had met Ritchie they had worked hard to train Squirtle and Bulbasaur to dodge and power up their moves and had been very successful in fact Squirtle was now level twelve while Bulbasaur was close to evolving, she decided to go with Bulbasaur as she wanted to prove herself to the Pokémon who was so loyal in the last battle and tried so hard to win her first badge she needed to do it for them "Bulbasaur come on out" throwing Bulbasaur's ball out the familiar green bulbed Pokémon appeared "ok than sandshrew come on out" Brocks faithful Sandshrew appeared also "you may go first Violet" said Brock.

"ok Bulbasaur razor leaf now" Bulbasaur aimed a couple of jagged leafs at Sandshrew who like last time immediately hid behind a boulder hmm thought Violet this looks like a common strategy that the two used quite often she could use that as an advantage "Sandshrew sand attack now" but Brock was going to be surprised by Violets next move knowing that sandshrew would jump out to quickly blind Bulbasaur she had a chance to hurt Sandshrew and weaken it continuously also slowing it down.

"Bulbasaur use multiple leech seeds at Sandshrew scatter them left and right as quick as you can than I want you to use vines whip to throw yourself above the sand" Brock gasped it was a good tactic and it was already too late to cancel the move he had to hope the leech seed would miss, Bulbasaur let loose six leech seeds at the Sandshrew making sure that they were scattered and quickly used vine whip to jump over it, the sand attack just missed Bulbasaur as it leapt high in the sky unfortunately Sandshrew was not so lucky one of the leech seed caught him on the right and instantly weeds wrapped themselves around it causing him to weaken and at the high speed he was traveling fall, Violet smiled to herself her tactic worked out better than she had planned she thought now was the time to take advantage and win the battle and was preparing to ask Bulbasaur to use razor leaf however Brock returned Sandshrew "I declare this match over due to the withdrawal of Sandshrew Violet you and Bulbasaur are the winners today please accept this the boulder badge" taking out a box and handing it to Violet who looked at him surprised "why did you quit" she asked only now returning Bulbasaur "I had already lost and you know it you had stopped my strategy immediately with an effective attack that also stopped my biggest advantage speed, also remember what I taught you that learning to surrender is important part of being a Pokémon trainer" replied Brock smiling "now Violet how would you like some lunch with me and my family I have something to ask you and if you agree I will need to make arrangements with my family" Violet looked confused but nodded anyway letting Brock steer her out of the gym and to his house outside the gym.

Standing in a field outside the Pokémon centre Ash Ketchum stood waiting for his opponent the familiar looking Ritchie eagerly anticipating the battle hoping he could get one over on him, a few minutes past and finally he could see Ritchie approaching he looked calm and determined and for some reason Ash couldn't get out of his head that Ritchie had something else on his agenda maybe it was just his jealousy but he wasn't willing to give this guy a chance which made him such a hypocrite as he was usually fair with everyone.

"ready to lose than Ketchum I've been looking forward to this ever since Violet told me about you" called Ritchie finally on the right side Ash thought to himself why what was so special about him "why would you though I'm a newbie trainer from a little small town from Pallet" Ash asked puzzled "well first of all Pallet isn't just a small town is it? You are famous for producing Kanto champions the reason you raised the age of new Pokémon trainers is because the last were so poor in the league it brought shame on the town I should know I beat one of them in the final pathetic she was called green I believe?" Ash nodded "well having beating her in the league but losing in the next round myself the age was raised and made me feel like the town was spiting me and everyone who beat Pallets precious trainers" he spat "which is why I made a promise to myself to beat every single trainer from their nothing personal of course Ash".

Ash looked at him incredulously this was why he was bothered with him the unknown trainer from Pallet "how pathetic this is why you want to battle me because you think because they changed the rules in Pallet it was an attack on you? How pathetic are you? And if that's the case why are you kissing Violet? You better pray to god that you're not stringing her along" yelled Ash in a rage now at the pathetic man in front of him.

Ritchie looked at Ash and chuckled "don't worry Ash I like Violet my pathetic aim is just to beat every trainer from Pallet besides that's not the main reason and maybe if you do well I will tell you now let's battle".

Ash glared at him "ok seeing as you challenged me I will go first go Charmeleon" out appeared his red fir Pokémon newly evolved from a Charmander from his last battle seeing this Ritchie laughed in fact he was on the floor with laughter "what the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Ash not believing the disrespect he was showing his Pokémon even Charmeleon was angry its tail flame growing bigger and bigger, finally he stopped "oh this is why Ash come on out Zippo" throwing his poke ball into the field a large red Pokémon with huge claws, wings and tail appeared it had a huge flame on its tail and was strong with bulging muscles it let out a huge roar "charrrrr" it was a Charizard "oh crap" muttered Ash.

Meanwhile Violet was having a nice lunch with Brock the food was delicious and his family were huge the kids were adorable who thought the quiet gym leader had a family like this she thought she was also curious as to what the gym leader wanted to ask her seeing Brock sit up and tap his glass for attention it looked like she might find out "ok everyone quiet down I have something to say" everyone quieted down to listen " now first I need to ask Violet something and if she agrees we need to sort out what will happen if she says yes" wow though Violet is he going to propose to me or something seeing how confused she was he continued "as most of you know I have an ambition to be a Pokémon breeder after meeting Ash we became quick friends after talking with him some he has agreed to let me journey with him so I can get the experience of different types of Pokémon in the many regions you could say it is an on the job learning experience anyway he told me to ask Violet as well as they are journeying together so Violet what do you say can I go with you and Ash" he asked looking at her.

Violet looked at him thinking for a moment it couldn't hurt to have someone else to talk to especially with the battle experience he had "ok I agree I don't see a problem with that but only if you agree to cook for us" she smirked and Brock smiled "I can agree to that so we have to decide what to do with the gym and I have just the person to run it" he turned to look at his little brother Forest "Forest you and I have always had a close connection to the gym and rock Pokémon I would like you to run it from now on" everyone looked at him to see his reaction he beamed "of course Brock I accept I will keep it in good order for you" they got up and hugged each other Violet stood up and shouted "to Brock and Forest congratulations" and everybody cheered and went back to lunch.

Ash was glaring at Ritchie yet again he could of used a weaker Pokémon to make it a fair battle but no he instead had to use a very high level Charizard just because he used charmeleon it seemed in his battle to beat every Pallet trainer he would use his strongest Pokémon even against beginner's well we will give him a good fight "come on Ash you go first remember or are you scared don't worry will go easy on you and your little Pokémon" he taunted

Shaking off his anger and it must be fair to say trepidation at facing such a strong Pokémon he got into action "charmeleon don't worry we will just try our best ok" he asked his Pokémon "charrr" he growled ready for battle "ok flame thrower now" he fired a spurt of flame hard at Charizard "you use flame thrower too Zippo" a much larger flame enveloped charmeleon's flame thrower pushing through it and striking charmeleon who hissed in pain.

Man thought Ash even its flame thrower hurt "shake it off Charmeleon use slash at his legs" Charmeleon ran as fast as he could slashing hard at Charizard's legs "dodge his puny swipes" laughed Ritchie Charizard walked back wards while charmeleon kept missing him "charmeleon show them we deserve respect keep it up full strength" charmeleon swiped harder than ever finally he hit Charizard who yelped and glared at him Ritchie looked annoyed to "that's it use head-butt" Charizard pushed his head back and then forwards smashing in to charmeleon with so much force it was knocked down Ash quickly pulled out his poke ball no battle was worth this "return Charmeleon" the red light went to hit his Pokémon but was blocked by Ritchie's enraged Zippo who started using dragon breath "Ritchie call him off please" shouted Ash "return Zippo" the Charizard disappeared "well I can see that Violet overestimated you Ash you were both pathetic anyway I'm going now give this to Violet" throwing a letter besides Ash "I'm heading to Pallet Town to talk to professor Oak there's some answer's I can only get from there " and with that he left leaving Ash looking over in despair at the damage done to Charmeleon and his pride.

P.s: just so everyone knows Ritchie is a year older in this story hope you enjoyed this chapter next will be the repercussions from this chapter and the journey to mount moon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pokémon: Ash's adventure **

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who have clicked favourite on my story it means a lot to know people like my story so far, so hopefully I won't let you down. Thank you for the review Black-T3rr0rz I think that Ash will probably meet another love interest but who will like who is the question. All rights are owned by Nintendo and the Pokémon Company enjoy.

**Chapter 13:Journy to mount moon**

It was quiet in the Pokémon centre only one person was their waiting for their Pokémon to heal it was Ash, after his battle with Ritchie he had rushed his Charmeleon straight to the hospital focusing only on getting his friend better and well.

But now after an hour he was still waiting for news hearing that horrible bleeping and respiration machine hearing the shallow breathing of one of his best friends what had he done he inwardly screamed he knew they wouldn't win but he still kept going with the battle his pride wouldn't let him give up not to Ritchie and also his jealousy he just wanted to prove himself to Violet so much but he was a fool and his poor loyal Pokémon paid the price.

When Brock had explained to Ash the lesson he had taught to Violet "sometimes it's better to surrender" those words tormented him now, he never knew how quickly he would learn that lesson although he did surrender he took too long to hell he shouldn't of had the battle but it was too late now it was done.

Ten minutes later after leaving a message telling Violet where he was and that Charmeleon was injured maybe seriously injured and that he was in the centre nurse Joy came out to meet Ash, seeing the serious look on her face Ash assumed the worst "oh my god he's dead isn't he" he yelled Nurse joy put a hand up to stop him "no but he was hurt badly by that last attack his head is very bruised but there won't be any permanent damage" she explained "thank god" whispered Ash nurse Joy looked at him then spoke "from what you told me Ash you battled a very advanced trainer you shouldn't feel bad that he won but you did know he'd been in the Pokémon league it would have been better for you to either concede or ask him to use a Pokémon more your level, but you know better now right?" Ash nodded still upset with himself he knew it was his fault charmeleon is like this and he would do all he could to make it up to him and also knew that Ritchie better watch out cause next time they wouldn't win so easy.

"well any way Ash I suggest you head to your room and rest leave your Charmeleon with me for the night and pick him up in the morning if I'm right your heading to mount moon next?" asked nurse Joy Ash nodded "ok off you go than to bed young man I will see you in the morning" ordered Nurse Joy "ok Nurse Joy I'm just going to use the phone quickly" they said there good byes and Ash headed over to the phone in the two weeks of his journey he hadn't phoned his Mother yet and he needed that comfort right now.

He dialled the number and waited for an answer and then her face appeared and Ash finally realised how much he'd missed her, she had her apron on with flour all over it must be baking and of course a warm smile on her face "Ash how are you I was beginning to think you wouldn't call" Ash smiled trust his mom to tell him off already "it's good to see you to mum this journey has been really eventful" his mom nodded "yes professor oak has kept me posted you've caught a few Pokémon and got your first badge right?" This time Ash nodded "yes I caught a pidgey first had to save Violet actually I caught five of them one I keep with me called Ace and I gave one to violet she called hers tornado" he told her "actually mum I need to talk to u I just recently had a battle with a guy who looks a hell of a lot like me well my Charmeleon got pretty badly injured and it doesn't help that he's all over Violet or that he has some really stupid grudge I just don't know what to do I'm jealous mom and now humiliated my first loss came from him though he didn't make it very air using a super high level Charizard against me" ranted Ash his mum put a hand up to make him stop "now honey listen your first loss was always going to hurt the fact that it came at the hand of a rival won't help yes it's not fair he used such a high level Pokémon but he's allowed to do that you accepted the challenge did you say he could only use Pokémon similar to your level?" Ash shook his head "than that was allowed you had a choice to stop if you wanted but you didn't knowing how you felt about the guy I wouldn't expect you too next time you meet him you will be stronger and better prepared Ash, I must admit I knew that you liked Violet for a while but if you let jealousy control your actions than your just ruin a friendship let them be together try meeting some other girls get some experience and see where that leads you, I know you will get better at this Ash a journey is up and down you've enjoyed the ups and now are experiencing the downs you are strong enough to get through this I suggest you leave battling trainers for a day or so, train and grow stronger with your Pokémon and talk to charmeleon you don't want him thinking he's let you down" Ash thought about what his mother was saying she's right he thought I need to focus on other things my Pokémon for instance and he could always date girls on the way while hoping Violet looks his way one day "thank you mum your right I better go now night I love you" he said blowing a kiss at his mother "love you too sweetie good night" and then she was gone time for bed I think thought Ash and off he went to his room.

Violet got back to the room half an hour after Ash having just come from brock's and the impromptu celebration of the new gym leader being held and saw Ash already a sleep looking so peaceful when she notices a letter on the table with her name on.

Dear Violet

I guess your wandering why I'm writing this I need to take off for a few days I'm sorry and didn't come to see you and say good bye I left this letter with Ash I hope you will get this there are a few things I need to sort out mainly about my past.

If you want to I will see you in two weeks' time in vermillion I'm sure you could get there in time maybe I could take you out.

Well hoping to see you there

Love from Ritchie.

Well so much for telling him about her badge but at least I can talk to Ash without worrying about them getting in a fight she chuckled well time for bed.

The morning dawned all too soon for Ash he never knew how tired he had been and his phone call with his mother had calmed him down and was a better mood all things considered today they moved on from pewter and started walking to mount moon hopefully he could find and catch a new Pokémon today the only thing worrying him about today was talking things through with Violet but he would do it and try and mend the ill feelings between them lately but he would smiling to himself he decided to go for a shower.

After his shower he saw Violet laying on her bed wide a wake "hey how are you this morning" Violet turned to him "im good thanks Ash by the way Brock is going to be joining us on our journey I agreed to him coming last night there was sort of an impromptu celebration with his family that's why I was late sorry" Ash could see that she was being considerate after the last few days "that's great Violet I uh need to talk to you later on perhaps when we set up camp by mount moon later I would talk now but I still need to think about things" explained Ash Violet nodded and got up heading for the Bathroom but Ash caught her arm "we will clear things up between us don't worry we will be ok" Ash smiled her as did Violet to him and walked into the Bathroom yes thought Ash despite what had happened lately things would be ok.

An hour or so later Ash and Violet had just checked out and were waiting for Brock to join them "you know I think I will try and catch a Pokémon today" said Ash "really Ash after what happened with Charmeleon? Asked Violet "what happened with Charmeleon was my fault I took on an opponent without realizing how high his skill level was it won't happen again" Ash said determinedly "I wish you would tell me who it was" pleaded Violet she had a horrible feeling it had something to do with Ritchie he had left suddenly only leaving her with a letter she thought angrily she still didn't know if she would see him again.

"look there's Brock" yelled Ash seeing the former pewter city running through the streets towards them finally he got to them "hey guys you ready to go" asked Brock "you bet man I feel like I've been here for ever" smiled Ash "hey I have been here forever it's not that bad" replied Brock grinning "now now Brock I think what Ash means is it's good to resume our Journey" explained Violet "well speaking as someone finally starting his journey I agree" laughed Brock Ash looked at them smiling maybe with Brock here disagreements between himself and Violet would stop or at least be resolved easier "well last one outside pewter smells" yelled Ash feeling in a very childish mood both Brock and Violet looked at each other and ran after him.

A few hours later they were well on their way to mount moon walking up one big hill in particular as they were going higher up the closer they got to the mountain Brock was telling them about the Pokémon in the area "just outside I caught my first Sandshrew and inside mount moon there are lots of geodude around which of course is where I caught my geodude there are no onix though you have to go elsewhere for them" explained Brock "well I think I will try and find a Sandshrew when we've finished setting up camp I'm itching to catch a Pokémon today and after listening to how good your sandshrew is and how useful they are in battle" said Ash Violet and Brock looked at each other remembering their battles and smiled "yeah me and Bulbasaur can attest to that" agreed Violet Brock looked at both of them "I reckon all three of us should catch a Zubat each they use a sonar to get around it will help us in caves as they have a great sense of direction in the dark" Ash and Violet nodded "good they are found in mount moon and are quite numerous Ash's pickachu should be able to knock a few out for us" explained Brock once again "yes pickachu should be able to it's a good idea Brock".

A few hours later they reached the entrance to mount moon all you could see was a great big hole as the entrance Brock was busy cooking a stew and the sleeping bags had been set up "hey you two do you mind filling our water bottle up ready for tomorrow" asked Brock with a look between them Ash rolled his eyes trust Brock to sort out a time for the to have their chat "ok Brock theirs a river about half a mile away lets go Ash" said Violet grabbing his hand and pulling him along with one last look at Brock Ash muttered "yeah" here we go he thought.

After walking along the path to the river for five minutes Violet decided she would break the silence "ok Ash let's see first of all I just want to say I appreciate all you have done for me on our journey so far you've been great" said Violet smiling at him "oh it was nothing" replied to modest for his own good Violet stopped him there and looked him straight in the eye "no hear me out you have had to put up with a lot from me first there was the trouble with the pidgey if it wasn't for you I would have been seriously injured but what did I do in return had a battle with that jerk Paul and basically told you to get lost to have a battle with the guy I should of insisted you should stay" she took a breath.

"And yes you were angry with me when I told you what happened quite rightly but I must admit I didn't expect you to tell my brother either I suppose that didn't help with my anger either".

She paused and waited for him to respond Ash had to admit that he never thought of it like that at the time he thought it was a good thing to do calling Gary he wanted some help with getting his point across but if he had a brother would he want Violet to tell on him choosing his words carefully Ash responded "I won't tell you I regret telling Gary I wanted a battle anyway to get rid of my own anger but I shouldn't of told other people especially your brother I could of tried talking to you first before doing any of that and I'm sorry I treated you like a child I'm sorry" Violet smiled "thank you for seeing it from my point of view Ash anyway after that than we reached Pewter city and high on my victory against Paul I went into my gym challenge over confident and sure type advantage would beat him but I lost badly and showed myself in a way that let Pallet town and the people who knew me in a bad light, I ran from the gym and healed Bulbasaur quickly when Nurse Joy healed him I ran from the centre ready to find somewhere quiet and ran straight in to Ritchie."

Jealousy once again flowed through Ash in the little time they had known him he had become a part of his life tormenting him but he had to focus on other things he took Violets hand and led her to a huge tree stump and they both sat down "and then I told Ritchie everything and we went to where he was camped and trained for my rematch he told me that power was the key in this battle and quickness in attack he really helped me Ash anyway after that he invited me to stay as it was really late when we had finished".

Ash looked at her than wanting to ask the thing he had been dying to for days "why didn't you come to me? I know we weren't on the best of terms but we've been friends for so long did you think I would tell you of again? Have I really been that judgemental to you?" Ash looked away from her the big issue was trust in the end and his jealousy wasn't helping, Violet grabbed his hand "no Ash don't think that you were the first person I thought about going too you are my friend my best friend and Ritchie won't change that it really isn't as serious as it looks" seeing the incredulous look in his eyes she explained "he kissed me Ash just the once it surprised me and I instinctively reacted to it and then you walked out of the Gym and saw us I don't blame you for being angry you saw me with some guy you didn't know and after not hearing from me that night was worried sick" and a little jealous thought Violet.

Ash got up and walked a little away from her "it wasn't just because I was angry that I reacted that way I was jealous of him you got to understand I saw you too kissing and I knew I would hate him for it yes I'm mad you didn't call but that is what really made me yell and storm off Violet" he turned round and looked at her so beautiful he thought "I don't know why I reacted like that was it anger that some guy was kissing my best friend or was it something else altogether" Violet wouldn't push Ash to say what the other thing was " thank you for telling me all this Violet I forgive you and I'm sorry about how I've acted" said Ash they turned to each other and hugged but there was one thing that bothered her "so Ash who did you battle that left Charmeleon in such a bad way?" asked Violet "I can't tell you Violet he told me to not say anything" Ash walked away obviously not wanting to say anymore the loss has hurt his pride thought Violet and I'd be shocked if it wasn't Ritchie who he battled I guess I will be seeing him in vermillion city.

After filling there bottles up with water they were heading back in high spirits it was almost like a line had been drawn across the last few days and they were better for her in fact Ash was pointing out how her kissing could use improving "you looked like a couple of golden kissing" he teased "oh yeah Ketchum I bet you couldn't do any better" dared Violet they turned looking deeply in to each other's eyes this is it thought Ash no going back now he took a step forward when the ground suddenly moved under his feet leaving him on his backside there in front of him was a very angry sandshrew looking at him and a very loud giggling Violet "oh that's it I will catch you for that go mischief" he called sending out the butterfly Pokémon the sandshrew saw mischief and hit it with a rock right in to mischief's body Ash froze it was Charmeleon all over again he thought he was too scared to make a move "Ash you got to call an attack quick" her voice snapped him out of it "confusion now" mischief flew back up and used confusion on sandshrew the psychic power hit the sandshrew and it started using scratch on itself " sleep powder now" finally getting a hold of himself he felt his confidence returning mischief flew over sandshrew and released a powder over sandshrew that put him a sleep "poke ball go" shouted Ash the ball flew from his hand and struck the Pokémon it rolled a few times and the click sound meaning a successful click was heard "well done Ash now let's go I'm hungry" called Violet Ash nodded and picked up his new sandshrew he had been lucky than he knew he had to get his confidence back up in a proper battle but for now he had a stew to eat.

**Ash' Pokémon**

Ace and three over pidgey

Charmeleon

Pikachu

Mischief (Butterfree)

Sandshrew

**Violet's Pokémon**

Bulbasaur

Squirtle

Melody (Butterfree)

Tornado (Pidgey

**Brocks Pokémon**

Geodude

Onix

Sandshrew

**Additional note**

Please let me know if I've missed out any Pokémon in my list's thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pokémon: Ash's Adventure**

**Authors note:**

Hello everyone time for another Chapter number 14 can you believe it anyway thank you for the review Dante the last chapter was full of drama this will be more fast paced with more action we have a mountain to walk under after all anyway all rights belong to the Pokémon company and Nintendo I own nothing except my imagination. Also thank you to my new followers it's nice to know people like reading my story. This chapter is also a catchathon if you will plenty of poke balls will be used.

**Chapter fourteen: The journey through Mount Moon**

The next morning Ash woke up to the sun streaming around his face and the smell of bacon wafting through the air and he saw Violet and Brock sitting around the fire obviously waiting for him to wake up to start breakfast "hi Ash just in time to eat" said Brock handing him some tea "yeah Ash I told Brock you would wake up if he started cooking" smirked Violet "oh ha you're so funny Vi" shooting her a smile "come on you two eat up and we can leave" said Brock "aye aye sir" both Ash and Violet replied giggling oh boy thought Brock.

After packing camp away and rubbing some lotion into charmeleon who was still sore from his battle with Zippo, the trio were ready to leave for the journey from mount moon but first they were going to catch a Zubat each, the bat Pokémon had very useful sonar that will help them with directions in the cave and any others they may go through on their journey especially if they got lost.

Ash decided he wanted the other two to catch their own Zubat instead of Pikachu shocking a load arguing that it would help them understand a Zubat in battle "ok I will go first it should be quick with pickachu" explained Ash spotting one just on its own by the entrance that had caught his eye

"come on out pickachu" he whispered "I want a full power thunder shock on the Zubat just outside the entrance ok" ordered Ash who watched as the yellow electric mouse Pokémon headed towards the blue-greyish bat Pokémon flying in circles on its own, Ash marvelled at how stealthy his Pickachu is the Bat didn't hear a thing and Ash could see Pikachu's red cheeks building up so he grabbed an empty poke ball and prepared to throw it finally Pikachu let the thunder shock out striking the Zubat from behind who taking the very effective hit fainted straight away, throwing his poke ball at it Ash already knew he had it caught and sure enough after watching it move back and forth heard the tell-tale click "ok now it's your turn guys I will just heal and revive Alpha" looking over his shoulder at the other two they had all agreed on names going from a to c depending on who caught it first.

While Ash went to heal his new Pokémon Brock and Violet had decided to work together to catch a Zubat each and Brock as usual had a plan spotting two of the Zubat just a little bit in the cave "ok Violet do you see those two Zubat" asked Brock "yes" she answered Violet now looking at him "ok here's the plan I'm going to call out geodude and lure them out I want you waiting on the left with your Bulbasaur out by this tree" explained Brock pointing at the tree besides her "when I get them out in the open I want you to grab both of them with vine whip and hold them I will get geodude to knock them out with mega punch which should be enough to knock them out as they look very young" finished Brock "ok I'm game" agreed Violet so Brock headed towards the entrance.

Once he reached the two Zubat they spotted him immediately but ignored him obviously used to humans walking through the cave "geodude time for action" he called and out appeared his faithful Pokémon "get their attention and use rock throw" he ordered geodude immediately threw small rocks at the Zubat who dodged the rocks but were now very angry flew at them "run out past the exit" he told geodude and they both ran out of the cave well geodude used its arms to move himself out they ran to the left past the tree the Zubat's following and were about to stop and turn back when to vines grabbed them and held them in place it was Violet and Bulbasaur who struck at the right time Brock and geodude stopped and turned back "use mega punch full strength on both Zubat" geodude threw it self in to the air with its rocky arms and hit the first Zubat with a right punch his fist glowing white knocking it out and used his left on the other again glowing white and both Zubat were now on the ground "poke ball go" shouted Brock and Violet it didn't take long and they both heard clicks and picked them up returning their Pokémon as well and went off to find Ash they had a cave to go through.

When they found Ash he had Dexter his trusty pokedex out and was examining his Pikachu and his new Zubat Alpha "Zubat the bat Pokémon Zubat use frequency's to communicate and find things in dark places" Ash looked at the information displayed Alpha was a low level Zubat only knowing leech life and supersonic but with training would learn poison, psychic and flying moves a useful Pokémon to have and as for Pikachu he was levelling up at a nice pace Ash could see from Pikachu's information that he would learn thunderbolt soon and it was possible to teach him iron tail by getting him to attack using his tail learning to push power into it a useful attack to learn "hey guys how did the hunt go" Brock and Violet smiled at each other "it went good Ash my Zubat is called Beta and Brocks is called Colin" Ash smiled brightly at the two of them "that's great guys well I've healed Alpha so when you two finish healing your Zubat we should go" Ash replied "OK Ash will do" and Brock and Violet took the potion from their bags and started healing them.

Finally they were ready to go and were standing in front of the cave "wow its pretty scary looking" said Violet "don't worry Ash has got Charmeleon out to light the way and with our Zubat out we shouldn't get lost" Brock told her calmly Ash had decided to keep Pikachu out and battle any wild Zubat they found along the way he wanted to practice using thunder shocks but unleashing it from the tail so in a way you could call it a new move a thunder tail this way Pikachu's tail would be stronger and still be practicing electric moves he wanted Pikachu to learn thunder bolt for the water gym in cerulean city.

Brock had told both of them to expect two Pokémon to be used in the gym battle he also told them that the gym leaders they were sisters so they could face a different opponent each and wouldn't learn anything strategic from those battles.

Ash had Charmeleon out for the first time since his battle with Ritchie he was now fully healed and Ash wanted to restore some pride by using him to catch a new Pokémon with his last remaining poke ball, Violet had her Squirtle out wanting to train her up for the next Gym as well and Brock had his Geodude out he wanted to catch one of the clefairys you could only find in mount moon.

They entered the cave the fire from Charmeleon lighting up the cave they could see numerous trainers tips on posts dotted around the entrance, Zubat could be seen everywhere and boulders and rocks would pop up every now and then, the part they were in now was spacious with enough room to stand "wow this place is wicked" cried Ash Brock nodded at him "yes for new trainers Mount moon presents the first change in environment that they experience its filled with a variety of Pokémon and can be a challenge the first time you go through it" Violet looked at him "I can see why well we better get walking over wise we won't make any progress today" and with that they headed deeper into the cave.

A few hours later after walking for what seemed for ever they stopped for lunch, the air in the cave had got thinner indicating they were higher up in the cave or so Brock said, along the way Ash had Pikachu attack the Zubat that were scattered along using thunder shock through its tail like Ash wanted took a few attempts to get right which meant many potions had to be used until Pikachu got so annoyed with Ash that he hit Ash with a perfect thunder tail leaving him shocked and grumbling about Pikachu doing that on purpose.

After eating their sandwiches they spotted some oddish a small plant Pokémon a small blue bodied Pokémon with five green leafs growing out of its head and beady red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

Ash and Violet were glad for this as it stopped Brock talking about proper food diets for different types of Pokémon it seemed Brock liked to lecture but now he had seen a Pokémon he wanted to catch a grass Pokémon would be a type he had never used before and would be invaluable to his developing breeder skills "I want to catch that Oddish" decided Brock and went about planning with his geodude and Colin about battle tactics this gave Ash and Violet a much needed break as the terrain could be quite difficult on your feet Ash vowed to find a pair of hiking boots in cerulean.

Ten minutes later Brock had finished his preparation and was now facing Oddish "Geodude use tackle now" he called geodude smashed into the oddish who hit the cave wall hard but jumped back up about use leech seed on geodude "Colin use supersonic" Colin swooped down and gave a screech sending invisible waves at Oddish making it confused as the wave hit Oddish it sent the leech seed into the air but instead of hitting Geodude hit oddish instead hitting him into the wall seeing this as a chance to finish off the battle Brock snapped in to action "Geodude finish this with mega punch" Geodude swung back its arm and hit Oddish hard in the body making it cry out "poke ball go" shouted Brock throwing his poke ball at the Oddish who was so badly beaten it didn't fight being captured and the ball clicked straight away "well done Brock" both Ash and Violet congratulated him and they decided on another few hours walking before stopping for the day.

While walking Brock told Ash and Violet about the pieces of moon stone scattered about the cave and how they evolved certain types of Pokémon like clefairy or nidorino and they had all started picking pieces up never knowing when it would come in handy Brock also told them they could sell pieces in the Pokémon centre for a small price if they had to many pieces.

Violet had been looking at what looked like a large piece of moon stone they had been walking for ages now and she just needed to have a sit down only as soon as she did she got pushed off unceremoniously on her behind "ahhhhhh" she screamed causing Brock and Ash to look at her and the Pokémon to come running "Vi it's only a Geodude calm down "assured Ash " yeah remember they look a lot like boulders when they rest" said Brock nut this geodude was not happy at having his sleep disturbed and was now advancing at them throwing rocks as it did "this is part of a tradition of sorts Brock Violet just can't help making Pokémon angry with her and in turn she gets attacked and by extension so do I" yelled Ash grinning at Brock while dodging rocks "that's not funny Ash I don't do it on purpose" she glared at him "Squirtle use water gun now on that Geodude before it kills us" she cried, her little squirtle let loose a torrent of water striking the Geodude between the eyes making it drop the rocks and hit a boulder that was behind it "use water gun again and follow it up with bubble both full power" she ordered once again her Squirtle unleashed a torrent of water hitting Geodude with force and then bubbles shot out after hitting geodude hard and making it groan and before it knew what happened a red and white poke ball struck it on the left hand side and it was captured, the ball moved back and forth several times the Geodude obviously didn't want to be caught when finally a click was heard and it was caught "ok I'm tired lets set up camp and start dinner" suggested Brock and they both jumped to it eager to eat and sleep.

The next morning Ash woke up first and decided to make porridge for the others it was about time he gave Brock a break with the cooking during the night he had got used to the closed in environment of the cave though the scratching sound on the dirt was quite annoying but he could deal with that according to Brock they had covered almost half the their journey through the cave yesterday thanks mainly because of their Zubat Brock modestly said after all it was his idea.

With the pot off porridge bubbling nicely he sat down deep in thought his journey so far had been good filled with ups and downs in the short time he'd been ta trainer but it was worth and his Pokémon were great companions he wouldn't trade it away.

After finishing the porridge he called out to his two friends but they didn't wake it will keep thought Ash so he laid back and waited for them to wake up, a few hours later around noon Ash knew he had to wake them up or they would never finish, walking to the patch they had decided to sleep in as it was warmer their then where Ash slept he noticed something strange a powder seemed to be swirling round the air here it must be keeping Violet and Brock asleep "Ace I choose you and Charmeleon come on out to light our way" Ace appeared from his poke ball eager to help and Charmeleon stood with its tail glowing brightly "Ace use a light gust to get rid of that powder around Brock and Violet and Charmeleon get ready to use slash if any Pokémon who caused this attack us" ordered Ash "do it" Ace flapped his wings using gust softer than usual and blew away the sleeping powder as predicted a Pokémon popped up unhappy that it had been disturbed and jumped out at Ace but stopped when a slash from Charmeleon hit it hard and dazed on the ground now Ash had time to see that it was a paras it was red and had a coconut shaped body it looked like an insect and was a grass type as well as a bug type "Charmeleon use flame thrower and Ace use quick attack" a flame hit paras hard in the face and then before it had time to react a quick attack from Ace hit it causing it to faint "poke ball go" yelled Ash the red and white poke ball hit paras and it wasn't long till they heard the tell-tale click and a white light surrounded the poke ball teleporting it to Professor oaks laboratory now thought Ash where Brocks book on Pokémon attacks and their effects on humans.

After finding out a good old splash of water would remove the effects of sleep powder on humans and chucking buckets of water on Brock and Violet and getting chased around by them consequently they were finally on their way chuckling about what had happened now that they had calmed down and after a few hours of more walking in the darkened cavern would be on their way "I reckon only two more hours of walking and we will be at the exit of Mount Moon" said Brock Ash was happy about this he could give Charmeleon a rest and start his training for the cerulean gym Pikachu's tail had gotten stronger and it was in the early stages of learning iron tail a flash of steel could be seen breaking through he now needed to get Pikachu to hold on to that power and release it he also needed to train Ace he knew that Ace was also close to evolving and if he did then he would have an even better chance of winning his badge, Violet was also thinking about her training she didn't want to make the mistake of last time and her squirtle's water attacks had become much stronger after battling the various geodude scattered around the area and once they reached Cerulean city she would be planning to train with melody her Butterfree as her second choice of Pokémon to use along with squirtle and as for Brock he was just upset that he didn't find a clefairy yet.

A hour later they heard shouting from the section of cave ahead "no you can't take them" a slap was heard than and a deep voice cried "team rocket will take what it wants" Ash and Brock looked at each other and headed towards the sound of the voices Violet close behind them they saw a figure in black with a red capital R on his shirt obviously a team rocket member standing over a crouching figure in a white lab coat, Ash stepped forward "what's going on here" he demanded the team rocket member glared at the three of them "none of your business now get out of my way before I hurt you" he growled Charmeleon and Alpha moved in front of him and his friends also stood by him "three on one eh lets even the odds up a little Zoe, bill get here" he yelled and two more rocket members appeared holding what looked like rocks in their hands "put the fossils down and battle the girl and oldest guy I'm taking on the punk with the cap" he ordered them "well let's begin then".

And so they lined up in a line Ash, Brock and Violet on one side and on the other were the leader, bill and Zoe ready to battle Ash had Charmeleon ready and Brock called Onix and Violet had he squirtle out ready "Ekans go" a purple snake with yellow markings just under its head appeared, bill called out a Zubat and Zoe called out a geodude Ash turned back to his own battle and left the overs to their own battles he knew they would do well "charmeleon flame thrower" Charmeleon unleashes a red hot flame at Ekans but missed " you have to be quicker than that poison sting Ekans" shouted the leader the purple snake opened its mouth and let off a round of stings from its mouth "dodge it" yelled Ash charmeleon just missed a crash was heard as onix fell to the ground trying to fight off the effects of confusion, but squirtle had managed to hit Zoe's geodude with a water gun " again Ekans this time don't miss" again stings flew from the purple snake but this time struck home making charmeleon groan from the pain Ash had to do something quick or Charmeleon would be poisoned "dig now" Charmeleon burrowed into the ground "follow it Ekans" ordered the leader and the purple snake followed after him, just like Ash wanted "flamethrower underground than break out with dig taking Ekans with you" the ground turned red for a moment and a hiss of pain was heard and suddenly ekans burst through the ground and landed with a slam followed by Charmeleon who landed on the ground with little damage but it was too late ekans had fainted.

A minute later and Onix had slammed Zubat against a wall ending that battle and geodude finally succumbed to one more water attack team Rocket had lost "who cares about the battle grab the fossil anyway" yelled the leader but before they had taken a step onix stopped them causing the leader to glare at Ash and the others "you win this round boy you know you would make a good member in team Rocket if you so choose" and with that he threw something in the air and smoke engulfed them though when the air cleared team Rocket were gone.

"are you alright sir" asked Violet to the fallen man "I am quite alright now thanks to you three team Rocket were trying to steal the fossils off me probably to bring them back to life" at this Ash Brock and Violet looked confused "you see on Cinnabar island is a machine that brings the fossils of Pokémon alive I believe if team rocket got these fossils they would of tried to make an army with them.

"any way you stopped them so as a reward am going to give you a fossil each to Violet I give the dome fossil, to Brock the helix fossil and to Ash the old amber fossil when you get to cinnabar come see me and I will bring your fossil to life now I really must be off to pewter follow the path north of here for half an hour and you will find the exit" replied the professor "oh and by the way my name is jack" and then he hurried off without a second look "well let's get moving guys" said Brock and in half an hour just like professor Jack said they found the exit to cerulean city Ash couldn't wait for his next Adventure and walked into the dazzling sunshine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pokémon: Ash's adventure**

**Author's note:** thank you for anyone who has favourite this story it is appreciated well here we are cerulean city. All rights belong to Nintendo and the Pokémon Company also I do not know who the cerulean sisters look like a part from a certain red head so please forgive any mistake I make in there regard thanks.

**Chapter 15: The Cerulean City battle tournament part 1**

It was the start of a new day the sun was shining and Pokémon were singing when Ash woke up in the camp they had made an hour after exiting Mount Moon.

Brock and Violet were still sleeping so Ash decided to think of his journey so far just the one loss albeit a tough one and a good collection of Pokémon who gave him a great start on his journey he already had an idea of who he would use in the third gym but he was getting a head of himself he had Cerulean City gym to deal with first.

He had heard from Brock that the Cerulean City gym leader sisters were very attractive but Brock had told him that looks can be deceiving and that he had learned that from experience as every girl he had tried to romance when he was Ash's age all had a good smack on them.

But Ash mused he wasn't about to come on to the gym leader at least not in Violets presence anyway, he laughed to himself and picked up Pikachu and Aces poke ball and decided an hour or two training wouldn't hurt they weren't leaving till ten and it was only seven.

After moving into a more spacious area away from the glade of trees they had slept in Ash called out his two Pokémon Ace appeared flying around in joy after being stuck in his poke ball while in mount moon and Pikachu looked at him ready for a new training exercise.

"hi Ace it is good to see you again unfortunately you couldn't be let out in Mount Moon but you my friend are one of the Pokémon I am going to use in my second gym battle so expect a lot of training in the next few days".

Ace trilled happily in the air at the prospect Ash laughed "ok fly down besides Pikachu and I will tell you our training regimen for the next few days Ace" ordered Ash to calm down the flying bird Pokémon.

"now Pikachu we will carry on practicing iron tail but our main aim now is to learn thunderbolt I understand that all it takes to learn is putting more power in a thunder shock so we will focus on the power of the attack and its accuracy once we achieve the power to improve the accuracy of the attack we will have you trying to hit Ace while he is being evasive".

He told the electric mouse "now Ace you heard about the part with Pikachu before he learns that attack though you will be practicing using your attacks quickly while diving for instance and then like I said Pikachu will be aiming his thunderbolt attack at you while you dodge hopefully we can get you so quick that any Pokémon will have no chance catching you and will not see you attacking" he looked at both Pokémon and nodded his head "begin" and both Pokémon started training hard.

A hour later and Ash heard Brock calling him for breakfast and he could see Violet packing her bag in the distance, both Ace and Pikachu looked tired anyway, Pikachu's power had increased in the thunder shock attack but it was still lacking a little but it was and encouraging sight never the less, Ace on the other hand was busy practicing gust and quick attacks while diving in and out as quick and powerful as he could, the quick attack was perfect but he kept pausing slightly to use gust so that needed work, but he couldn't be happier with his Pokémon effort.

"Ok guys stop" they both stopped and panted by his feet "well done guys we will keep this effort going and we will have no problem winning that badge but I will see you later so return" putting the poke balls in his pocket Ash went to get some lunch.

After breakfast they hit the road hard and by noon tall buildings could be seen in the distance and a big billboard which said "Cerulean City home of water Pokémon" and a picture of a Squirtle next to it Brock snorted "that's a bit much don't you think" instead of having them agree with him Violet and Ash teased him saying he was just jealous that their wasn't a sign like that in Pewter City.

Once they were in the city they could see a few shops that weren't in pewter such as a bike shop and a lot of swimwear stores Ash made a mental note to buy some shorts he was sure that he would be swimming at some point in the City of water lovers he also added that he would not tell Violet when he goes or he would never get out.

They soon found the Pokémon centre in the middle of the City when they walked in the centre was packed Ash wondered if this would happen in every new city the Cerulean City news was on "today it was announced by the Cerulean Gym leaders that a tournament would be held in a few days here they are now going to explain things to us" a news reader announced.

"Yes we will be holding a battle tournament a best of thirty-two only three Pokémon can be registered for the first two rounds after that six will be registered for the last rounds by each trainer, the only trainers who will be eligible are people who hold the Pewter City badge can compete, the aim is to let young trainers experience tournament based competition which will hopefully help them in future competitions, we will be watching it and giving our judgement on the battle, in that time the gym shall be closed until the competition is finished".

The gym leader paused "in addition no one competing will know who they are facing beforehand except for in the third place playoffs and the final obviously this is to see how the new trainers react to the unexpected".

"Everyone here at the cerulean gym wishes everyone good luck in the tournament".

Ash and Violet looked at each other a gleam in each other's eyes before running to nurse joy to heal there Pokémon an register for the competition.

The next few days passed in a blaze of training and sleep both Ash and Violet were training their three chosen Pokémon hard determined to train them to the best of their abilities they even went twelve hours straight before brock had enough and told them to take more breaks.

Ash had chosen Charmeleon, Ace and Pikachu for the tournament while Violet had chosen Tornado, squirtle and Zubat they decided to train Ace and Tornado together working on the speed and agility an various times Ace and Tornado would use quick attack on each other both dodging when one came towards them.

Pikachu would carry on its previous training working with ash it was finally close to learning thunder bolt and its iron tail had been tested thoroughly against brocks Geodude in a battle Ash now has a back-up plan if Pikachu was against a rock type.

Charmeleon and squirtle were battling each other it was an even battle as squirtle was a lower level but a water type Ash wanted to see how charmeleon would do against a water type and squirtle became immensely strong battling against this fierce Pokémon each day.

And Zubat was being specially trained to master leech life on the nearby trees when a successful attack hit a tree it would look green if Zubat was not mastering that attack it would practice with Ace and Tornado on its air attacks.

Soon enough the tournament was about to begin Ash and Violet were waiting for the message to their poke gear telling them when there battle was going to begin the first match was going to begin at twelve pm no draw was going to be made instead twenty minutes before the match two trainers would be picked at random to battle each other it gave an element of the unknown to the proceedings.

Today had the first round was being held today and tomorrow would be the second round the next day would be the quarter finals and semi-final and the last day would be the third round play offs and the final the rumours were that the top three trainers would receive a prize each.

It was approaching eleven forty soon the first two trainers will be chosen Ash was busy walking back and forth burning a hole in the floor and Violet was impatiently biting her nails Brock had gone down to the Sports stadium near the Cerulean city gym the stadium had been transformed into a Pokémon league standard Pokémon field as par the regulations, then suddenly a vibration was heard from Ash poke gear stating he was to go down to the Stadium for the first battle of the last thirty-two "good luck Ash" said Violet settling down to watch the match "thanks" muttered Ash and grabbed his poke ball and left for his match.

It took Ash five minutes to reach the stadium he was nervous and starting to sweat, he reached the entrance and ran through he saw a security guard in blue who approached him "Mr Ketchum follow me" Ash nodded him and followed they approach a door which said preparation room B "enter this room now in five minutes time you will hear a loud bell when it sounds u go through the door at the end and exit for your match good luck" Explained the guard shaking his hand and leaving well here goes thought Ash.

While waiting for the bell to sound Ash was trying to calm his nerves he was normally very sure of himself but again he had to remind himself he had barely been a trainer for a month although he had one the majority of his matches so far the one he had lost still weighed on his mind.

No he couldn't afford to think of that of Ritchie it was nowhere near a fair match as he had been told before it was the fact his pride had been hurt he worried that it would be hurt too badly one day that he would give up.

But that won't happen today thought Ash standing up his dream was too important to him let's focus on this match his Pokémon were ready more prepared then perhaps their trainer was so he couldn't let his team down "rrrriiinnnnnggg" rang a bell well here we go thought Ash walking towards the door to the roar of the crowd.

Meanwhile back with Violet who was glued to the TV nervous for Ash and waiting for her own battle had worn her nails down she could hear the commentators saying facts she already knew about Ash and they were about to announce his opponent now "well that all we know about Ketchum so far and now on to his opponent he comes from the sinnoh region and goes by the name Paul" Paul thought Violet no it can't be him there are lots of Pauls out there, she let her mind wander trying not to think of that jerk when the announcer's suddenly shouted "And now entering the field Ash Ketchum" good luck Ash thought Violet staring at the screen.

Ash pushed through the double green doors and into the roaring stadium he was met by a deafening wall of sound as he saw row by row of people cheering for him.

He walked to the large Green podium which had his name lit in digital writing In a bright white Ash Ketchum and then his place of birth pallet town, he felt a wave of pride and nerves hit him as he realised he was not just representing himself but Pallet as well.

He climbed in to the green box and waved to the crowd getting a cheer, he looked round and saw the judges who also had digital writing on their stand so people knew who they were, there was Lilly who had dark blue hair and green eyes, Violet who had orange hair and brown eyes, daisy who had pink hair and blue eyes at the end was a red haired girl with pretty blue eyes and wearing a low cut blue dress she turned and blushed when she saw Ash staring making him blush to "wait a go Ketchum embarrass yourself by staring at the judge" he muttered but all thoughts were cut off when a bell rang signalling his opponent.

"And here we have a young trainer Paul Edwards". And out appeared a dark haired young man about thirteen and had brown eyes waving at the crowd he eventually climbed onto his red podium and glared at Ash only having to turn once the ref appeared before them.

"ok guys this is a three on three battle the winner is the person with remaining Pokémon at the end you may substitute a Pokémon during the battle thank you have a good match"

A screen appeared above them with both their faces on a bright light flashing on each face going faster and faster till it slowly stopped on Pauls face "this computer has decided that Paul will go first competitors may now begin" the announcer.

"ok then go Geodude" shouted Paul and out appeared the rock Pokémon with the stone arms Ash smirked time to put Pikachu to good use he thought "go Pikachu" he shouted and out appeared the electric mouse the crowd went silent and the judges looked on with interest but Paul had to stop himself from laughing.

"ha a Pikachu I've as good as won Geodude rock throw" and the Geodude started throwing rocks in all directions at Pikachu "dodge them Pikachu" yelled Ash the electric mouse dodged and dived out of the of most of them but one zeroed in on it when Ash had an idea "Pikachu use thunder shock to push the boulder away using the force of the attack" Pikachu let out a thunder shock in a blaze of glory it struck the rock and Pikachu used its power just to deflect it out of its way "is that all you've got" yelled Ash Paul just yelled at Geodude to keep its attack going.

Violet meanwhile is busy screaming at the TV screen baffled that Ash is telling Pikachu to thunder shock the boulders but even more shocked when she sees all he wanted was to move them with the force of his attacks the commentator as going crazy as was the crowd but as for Violet she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Ketchum used thunder shock in a new and unique way to actually move the boulders with the force of his attacks absolutely astounding" yelled the commentator meanwhile Ash knew that he had to end this soon Pikachu had used a lot of power to move those rocks "Pikachu iron tail full power now" cried Ash Pikachu heard this as he dodged a rock to his right using quick attack he dodged the rocks coming his way and jumped above the geodude its tail glowed a bright powerful silver and smashed into Geodude's head hard making it faint in the process.

Back in Pallet Town Professor Oak was watching as his old student used moves and techniques not used before with pride in his eyes "yes" he shouted when he saw Geodude faint after being hit with iron tail and waited while the opponent chose his next Pokémon "ding dong" or he was going to he mused annoyed and got the door.

Meanwhile with Ash and Pikachu they were waiting for Pauls next Pokémon "Bellsprout go" he shouted and out appeared a green looking Pokémon its body was a thin dark green its head was bulbed shaped and light green it had to light green leaves for arms and roots that dug into the ground, Pikachu was already tired so a change of Pokémon was needed and a quick ko would be good thought Ash "go Charmeleon" shouted Ash.

Back in Pallet Town Professor Oak opened the door to his lab just at that moment there in the doorway he could of sworn it was Ash but then he noticed brown hair instead of black getting over his shock he greeted the young man.

"Hello I am Professor Oak how may I help you?" he politely asked although he was eager to get back and see how Ash was doing the young man seemed to be nervous about what he was going to say so Oak decided to make it easier for him "would you like to come in? Forgive me but I can see you are nervous and perhaps a nice cup of tea would calm you down"?

The young man nodded Professor Oak "that would be great professor" and walked in, the professor sighed to himself he didn't know why but he didn't think he would like this conversation.

The crowd gasped quite impressed to see a trainer with a already evolved starter especially a charmeleon the commentator was shouting.

"and look at that a Charmeleon is Ketchum's next Pokémon I think it's clear to everyone he wants this match wrapped up soon" Ash couldn't help but glare at the commentator give away his match plans away would he the crowd laughed at this and the commentator mumbled a sorry.

"Charmeleon flamethrower now" the red fire Pokémon threw back its mouth and aimed a powerful stream of fire in bellsprout's direction "dodge now" Paul ordered the bellsprout who simply moved its head out of the way missing the attack.

Ash frowned it seemed to him that bellsprout's body gave it a greater ability to bend and dodge with its body it seemed strange to him that when it evolved it lost that ability but his thinking was cut short when he saw a razor leaf head towards Charmeleon and a plan formed in his mind.

"Dodge that attack then use dig but do not emerge until I tell you" the green leaves flew over Charmeleon's head as he used dig in time to get under the ground bellsprout looked around the ground for any sign and Paul didn't look like he had any idea what to do either, Ash decided to let them sweat a little bit he knew that Charmeleon would be behind bellsprout as they practice for this situation.

"Attack now" yelled Ash finally deciding to break the silence the crowd had been getting restless and he could see that Paul had gotten riled up enough.

Charmeleon broke out the ground behind Bellsprout who had no time to react "flamethrower" now called Ash, Charmeleon let out another stream off fire but this time bellsprout even with its better equipped body couldn't dodge it and was hit with a burning blast that knocked it into the air and screaming into the ground with a thump.

Misty saw as the trainer Ash from Pallet Town expertly knocked out the second of his challengers Pokémon you could easily see from how he battled that he planned things out his Pikachu knocking out a Geodude at this early stage of his journey spoke volumes and there was his eyes those beautiful brown eyes that blazed with passion as he battled with his Pokémon Misty had to admit he was a handsome guy and couldn't help but blush when she felt his gaze on her yes Ash Ketchum was very special indeed.

Professor Oak sat down with the mysterious young man curious to what he wanted the feeling that he wouldn't like this conversation persisted as he sipped his tea surveying the young man who still hadn't said anything so he decided to break that himself.

"So young man let's start with the obvious questions what is your name and what brings you here?"

Ritchie glanced up at professor Oak now was the time his search would finally start "yes Professor you are right, my name is Ritchie and the reason why I am here is Ash Ketchum".

Professor Oak looked up at Ritchie curiously what could he want with Ash he quickly glanced at the TV to see that Ash had taken out another Pokémon and just needed to beat one more, he turned back to Ritchie "I'm confused what does you being here have to do with Ash Ketchum?"

Ritchie looked at him a serious look in his face "I never knew my parents sir they are a mystery to me but recently I met Ash and as you can see the resemblance between the two of us is striking I know it is quite a jump but I know we are related I think he is my brother sir" he ended up shouting out the end of the sentence but professor Oak looked at him in shock.

Back with Ash who was waiting for the last Pokémon to be called to face him from Paul "pidgeotto go" he yelled throwing his last poke ball out into the field as the red and white ball hit the ground out appeared the bird Pokémon pidgeotto it was much larger than its pre-evolved form of pidgey its head was a bright pink colour and so was its beak its wings were a lot bigger and stronger and you can tell that it was a Pokémon that very rarely missed.

While the smart thing to do would be too keep charmeleon on the field Ash wanted to give Ace a challenge if Ace lost then he could send out Pikachu and finish it quickly another factor was that his opponent Paul was looking defeated, yes he would give Ace his chance.

"Charmeleon return now give it your best Ace" shouted Ash calling out his trusty friend Ace although looking less magnificent than his evolved opponent Ace appeared in the air looking at pidgeotto defiantly.

The announcer was once again stunned by this move "Ketchum has returned his Charmeleon and is now using a Pidgey he calls Ace just what is he thinking".

"pidgeotto use quick attack now" shouted Paul angrily glaring at Ash pidgeotto quickly launched itself at Ace "Dodge at the last moment" ordered Ash, the silver blur that was pidgeotto was about to hit Ace when at the last moment Ace twisted upwards and avoided being hit giving a cry taunting his rival.

"whirlwind now pidgeotto" yelled Paul red with anger he clearly had enough of this match Ash couldn't blame him to certain people it would look like Ash was trying to humiliate Paul which was far from the truth, turning back to the matter at hand Ash knew Ace could not avoid whirlwind instead he would have to ride the whirlwind and hope he didn't hit a wall or anything.

The whirlwind that came from Paul's pidgeotto was huge a very powerful one Ash would have a great chance to hit pidgeotto after the whirlwind faded due to the energy it had used to create it would make it tired.

"Ace relax and let the whirlwind take you when you feel you can break the current of the wind use two quick attacks" the huge funnel of wind headed quickly towards Ace and pulled Ace into it for maybe ten seconds or so the whirlwind lasted crowd and competitors alike waited with baited breath for the result when suddenly a silver blur emerged and hit pidgeotto hard pushing it into the ground dazed with no time to move a second quick attack couldn't be avoided and pidgeotto was knocked out by Ace the pidgey.

There was a quiet calm in the stadium and then cheering so loud Ash though he might go deaf Ace flew over and landed on Ash's arm cooing happily "you were great Ace you proved a lot to people today you know that" Ace nodded and touched his head to the poke ball and disappeared obviously tired.

"And that everybody is how to win a match in style" shouted a announcer who had just ran on stage "well done Ash on a well fought battle and commiserations Paul now we will have a few comments from our judges our very own cerulean gym leaders".

Violet started first "can I just say wow what a great start to this tournament just great Ash your Pikachu was just great and you've done a great job teaching it iron tail just remarkable well done, Paul your choice of geodude was correct but I hope this battle has taught you not to rely purely on types thank you".

Now Lilly "Ash you were simply brilliant your techniques were spot on and you have given me a greater appreciation for new ideas thank you and Paul you need to think of new ideas you won a badge off brock and I know you need to think to beat him so don't lose heart".

And then the judge Ash really liked misty had her turn "Paul you know you need to improve but also remember you thought a great trainer today so don't feel too bad ok, and Ash my you are a interesting trainer pushing rocks away with electricity keep it up and you just may win this good luck".

She smiled and waited for her sister to finish up god she is beautiful thought Ash that smile but again he realised he was staring the crowd laughed at him obviously noticing his looks at the gym leader.

"Ash you had a great match it looked to me that you may have been humiliating Paul on purpose I highly doubt it but it looked like it just remember respect is a very highly valued trait in a future master thank you"

"Well there you have it folks Ash progresses on to the next round the next match will be in twenty minutes" the commentator finished and Ash walked out of the stadium to cheers".

Professor Oak very rarely was shocked but that was before this young man Ritchie entered his lab he switched the TV off and turned to Ritchie with a sad look in his eyes "young man I can see why you think Ash could be your brother you both look alike but Delia that's Ash's mum had no further children and neither had her husband he died very young I'm afraid" said the professor gently.

Ritchie looked down to sad to speak "Ash looks a lot like Delia's side of the family you may have some relation to them through that side of the family I suggest you ask her".

The Professor stood and Ritchie turned to leave intent to talk to Delia "young man please leave it till tomorrow to talk to her it is an uncomfortable subject for Delia and in your emotional state it may lead to an argument".

"Your right professor of course thank you very much good bye" and with that Ritchie stormed out of the room, oh my thought the professor.

Meanwhile Violet had just watched her friend win his match a huge smile on her face and now was watching the end of the second battle where a trainer called Lucy had just gone through the next round after a close run battle suddenly it was her turn to battle grabbing her stuff she ran out the room excited.

Meanwhile after healing his Pokémon and talking with his mother on the phone Ash decided to go and find Brock he had received a message from Nurse Joy telling him to go to the gym it turned out he had been looking after the Pokémon there for the gym leaders.

Violet had got to the stadium and was just waiting in the small locker room to be called out she had her three chosen Pokémon with her and was ready to prove herself again.

"Rinnnnggg" the bell went telling her to enter the stadium she could hear the noise of the crowd from inside the room and when she opened the door it hit her like a ton of bricks pressing against her and now she felt suddenly nervous.

Taking a step forward she could hear the announcer telling them her name and stats and went to the left side of the field waiting for her opponent.

"And now I welcome Casey evens from goldenrod city" the doors opened and their across from her was a young woman maybe a year younger then herself with brown hair and in a yellow summers dress.

"Trainers approach each other and shake hands the match will end when all Pokémon are unable to battle substitutions are allowed you may begin"

So here it is her first tournament started now only a few weeks ago she didn't have a Pokémon now she was in her first tournament she turned her head to the screen in front of her to see who would pick first the flashing stopped a few seconds later "so it's decided Violet Oak will start first".

Ok here we go "squirtle go" and out appeared the tiny blue turtle Casey frowned but quickly hid it excellent thought Violet it must bode well for me "spearow go" called Casey and out appeared the brown bird Pokémon ready for battle.

"squirtle use water gun" a spurt of water left the turtles mouth and hit the spearow dead on before Casey could counter it the bird Pokémon hit the ground with a thud already fainted.

Well that was easy thought Violet smiling "good job Squirtle" she shouted to the Pokémon, now two Pokémon remained and if violet could help it squirtle would be the only Pokémon she revealed after all not until the quarter-finals would six be registered so the element of surprise would be useful in the next round.

"geodude go" shouted Casey and out appeared the rock Pokémon with two long arms, what is she thinking thought Violet well if she wants to go out so easy I'll help her.

"squirtle water gun" ordered Violet again the water gun hit Casey's Pokémon and like before geodude fainted "return geodude" called Casey this time with a grin on her face, what is she up too wandered Violet "ivysaur go" screamed Casey out of the red and white poke ball it appeared slightly larger than a bulbasaur its bulb had opened a bit more revealing a bright pink flowered bulb "now I'm in trouble" muttered Violet.

Ash found the Gym ten minutes later it was easily one of the bigger arenas in Kanto, it had an aquarium full of the gym leaders Pokémon under each of the Pokémon's name was the name of the trainer who owned it.

It also had a stadium surrounded by water this is where the gym leaders performed shows for the public along with their Pokémon to say the least the gym leaders here had a reputation for being entertaining.

After entering he was told he would find Brock in the Aquarium looking after Misty's Pokémon eager to tell his friend how his battle went Ash went in search of him finding him feeding the biggest Pokémon he had seen today a Gyrados.

Brock looked down at Ash and smiled waving him to go up to him on the tank "hello Ash" asked Brock when Ash finally reached him.

"Hi Brock I managed to win my match you will be glad to hear and I have to agree with you the Gym leaders are very attractive especially Misty" finished Ash blushing.

"I thought you might like her Ash and well done mate I would like you to meet Gyrados here he likes to splash new people he meets so watch out" Brock teased looking at the powerful Pokémon.

"hello Gyrados how are you" he called the dragon Pokémon answers simply by soaking Ash completely in water leaving Brock in fits of laughter "come on pal let's get something to eat and watch the tournament keep an eye out on the competition so to speak" laughed Brock Ash could only nod and agree hoping to find a towel somewhere around here.

Meanwhile Violet was facing her opponents last Pokémon a powerful ivysaur the grass Pokémon was super effective against her squirtle "Razor leaf go" shouted Casey five sharp leafs were thrown from ivysaur and were heading straight for squirtle at a very quick pace.

"Try to dodge squirtle" called Violet squirtle dived missing all but one of the leafs causing it some damage but it was not as bad as it could be.

"Use water gun now" ordered Violet squirtle unleashed a strong current of water which hit the grass Pokémon hard though to ivysaur it might as well off been a summer's breeze.

"leech seed now" ivysaur shot a multitude of seeds in the air "send them back with water gun" cried Violet squirtle hit every seed back at ivysaur which when they hit him activated and it was now feeling a weird sensation of gaining and losing energy all at once.

We need to use that distraction now thought Violet "tackle and then use scratch" squirtle complied hitting ivysaur hard and then scratching it hard in the face, ivysaur screamed in pain and anger "that's it tackle it hard as you can" yelled Casey.

Violet saw that squirtle was breathing hard and wouldn't survive another hit "return squirtle" she shouted holding up its red and white poke ball a red beam hit squirtle transferring it back to its poke ball before the enraged ivysaur could hit it.

"Out you come Beta" called Violet holding out her Zubat poke ball the poke ball opened and out flew the bat Pokémon who did a twirl mid-air in greeting to the crowd.

Casey paled she knew her match was already over "ivysaur one last big attack as powerful a razor leaf as you can make" she called to ivysaur who after a moments concentration released six dark green leafs aimed straight at Beta.

"Beta use your speed and dodge all six of the leafs then I want you to finish this match with poise sting as powerful as you can make it on ivysaur" she ordered.

Beta dodged all six of the leafs and swooped in on ivysaur who was too tired to dodge his teeth turned white and bit into ivysaur stinging him who groaned in pain and fainted the match was over.

"well done Beta" praised Violet once squirtle was healed she would give him a big hug for his efforts, Casey returned ivysaur crying softly and they waited to hear from the judges applause still ringing round,

The judge Misty spoke first "a good battle from you Violet smart decisions the next battle will be a lot harder though so be prepared" Misty turned to Casey "I think its obvious what happened with you today you have only really trained your starter Pokémon which meant Violet was able to score two early victories over reliance on one Pokémon won't win you matches and quite frankly its insulting to your other Pokémon train more with them and control your temper and you will be a force to reckon with".

The other judges made more or less the same comments to both of them before they were allowed to leave both headed for the Pokémon centre if days could last like this I could die happy thought Violet.

**Additional note: **I would just like to say sorry for the long wait this chapter I found hard to write I almost decided not to do a tournament and just do the gym battles but in the end decided against it. I don't want to leave any story unfinished my aim is to complete this story.

**Ash's Pokémon: **Charmeleon, Pikachu, Ace the pidgey, Mischief the Butterfree, Alpha the Zubat, Sandshrew and a Paras.

**Violet's Pokémon: **Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Tornado the Pidgey, Melody the Butterfree, Geodude nickname to be decided soon.

**Brock's Pokémon: **Geodude, Onix, Sandshrew, Colin the Zubat and Oddish


	16. Chapter 16

**Pokémon: Ash's Adventure**

**Authors note: **hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the last chapter this chapter will have the second round in it and perhaps some misty and Ash interaction, I must apologise as it seems I forgot that Violet has a Beedrill. As always all rights belong to the Nintendo Company and Pokémon Company and any others I've forgotten.

**Chapter 16: The Cerulean City Battle Tournament Part 2**

"The Cerulean City Battle Tournament has finally reached the second round of particular note was the trio of trainers from Pallet Town where for six years there were no new trainers choosing to wait until they were sixteen and being taught by the famous Professor Oak".

The TV presenter rambled on before Ash decided to switch off the TV suddenly bored and deciding some fresh air was in order and Ace's poke ball went out for a long walk.

Once he exited the Pokémon Centre he let Ace out and told him to have a good long flight but stay close by when he decided to go back.

After watching Ace fly for a bit Ash set off, Cerulean city was a very pretty city and just on the outskirts there was supposed to be a lake of great beauty well revered by the residents of the city.

Reflecting on the day Ash had to admit it was a great day for everyone he and Violet were into the second round and Brock had been learning loads about water Pokémon while looking after the gym leaders Pokémon.

When he thought about his first round match he realised how lucky he was, yes he got great praise from people about his amazing ideas in fact when he rang Professor Oak afterwards he couldn't shut the man up who was gushing about his strategy and plans.

But if the plan with Pikachu moving the rocks away with electricity hadn't of worked it could of easily been hit by them in hindsight he should of just dodged them but Ash had to admit he wanted to show off.

But still it did work and he was through to the next round, he had reached the lake now and he had to admit it was a beautiful sight the night was clear so the stars shined brightly there was a little sandy beach probably man made so Ash headed there wanting to sit down maybe dip his feet in the water.

The water felt cool on his feet taking a deep sigh and breathing the air, he saw several goldeen jumping out of the water and briefly considered catching one but decided not to no battles tonight plenty of time for that.

! Splash! suddenly Ash was covered head to toe in water Ash wiped his eyes but had to stop himself from gasping there in front of him was Misty in a two piece red bikini her red hair ran down to her shoulders and Ash could see she had curves in all the right places.

"Oh im so sorry I didn't see you there" Ash broken from the spell looked at Misty in the eyes those beautiful eyes and smiled "no problem don't worry about".

Recognition showed in Misty's eyes "my word if it isn't Ash from Pallet Town what brings you here at this late hour you have a second round to be well prepared for and rested".

Ash laughed "I don't know about being prepared we don't know who we battle unless we get to the final" Misty sat beside him and gave a small laugh "that's true I forgot that part you know I love this time of night the whole world is a sleep it just seems so magical" looking into Ash's eyes she continued "I must say I enjoyed your battle the most today your ideas and battle strategy was very exciting the only over battle that came close was Gary Oaks".

This time Ash chuckled "thank you Misty I must admit they just come to me in battle sometimes though I reckon I was rather lucky today with them" replied Ash.

"So Ash how has your journey been?" asked Misty it was going to be a long talk thought Ash and dived into the telling the story.

The morning of the Second round had finally started and Ash had just snuck into the room he, Violet and Brock shared he felt like such a hypocrite in that moment after telling off Violet for not coming back after she stayed out with Ritchie and here he was sneaking in after talking all night with Misty he knew if he didn't apologise straight away there would be trouble still it was worth it he thought grinning.

"where were you" Violets voice snapped through the room like a whip Ash gulped "now I know what you're thinking I'm a hypocrite I know" but Ash stopped when he saw the look on her face the anger and knew he had to let her vent it out.

"We will talk about this later I'm going to have Breakfast and then I have my match I'm up first" and without further ado she stormed out Ash winced as he heard the door slam and then a chuckle "now where were you all night".

The stadium screamed with cheers as Violet made her way over to the right side of the stadium waiting for her opponent to come out the announcer was once again telling everyone her stats and the last battle.

But her mind was screaming about a certain dark haired trainer who gave her so much grieve in Pewter about not calling him and letting him know where she was but her thoughts were cut off by the announcer.

"now here we have Stephen Lewis from cinnabar island" shouted the announcer and on the left entered a young lad of around twelve he was dressed in a blue suit and had a superior look on his face the crowd gave a great cheer though a few boos were sounded as well.

The Announcer again gave stats and recaps from the first round and then the referee came forward "trainers will shake hands" so Violet came forward and shook Stephen's hand he gave a arrogant smirk as he did.

The referee then gave them the same rules as last time and Violet and Stephen headed back to their side of the field the screen appeared and now there faces were flashing on the screen after a while the flashing stopped and the light was on Violets face she had to choose her Pokémon first.

The referee shouted "begin" ok Violet concentrate no more angry thoughts about Ash ok let's go "Tornado go" she cried out appeared Tornado flapping in the air the crowd gave a little cheer they must of seen a lot of the same Pokémon from beginners Violet decided.

"Charmander go" Stephen calmly called and out appeared the fire Pokémon breathing fire in to the air as a challenge, ok thought Violet we need to keep our moves long range dodging will be the key to this battle and staying in the air.

"Gust now" yelled Violet and tornado unleashed the gust of wind at charmander "dig and use flame thrower when you emerge from the ground" and charmander dug a whole quicker than Ash's ever could at that level and quickly emerged firing a strong flame thrower hitting tornado head on, Tornado fell to the ground but got up badly burned but still fighting.

Come on Violet think this guy is good but arrogant "Tornado sand-attack now" ordered Violet, Tornado swooped down and managed to send sand into charmander's eyes, time for a change while Charmander is blinded "Tornado return" and the bird Pokémon disappeared "out you come Beta" out came the bat Pokémon "supersonic go" Beta gave a loud shriek and charmander groaned holding its head it was now blinded and confused.

"This is it poison sting and then tackle" shouted Violet Beta swooped down and stung Charmander quite badly and then a strong tackle hit the creature hard so hard that Charmander gave a cry of pain and fainted "return Charmander you won't get away with this" Stephen cried with such anger.

"Squirtle go" now the crowd cheered water Pokémon were highly regarded in Cerulean "water gun now knock that Zubat out of the sky" he bellowed in anger it was quite shocking really this Stephen was losing control thought Violet "dodge that water gun" replied Violet, Beta managed to dodge the first water gun but wasn't so lucky with the follow up one and fell from the sky "hit it with a water gun just before it hits the ground" Violet couldn't do anything about it Beta was falling to fast to recall and was too dazed to hear any orders and then squirtle unleashed its water gun and hit Beta right into the wall with a sickening crunch knocked out.

Now it was Violets turn to be angry Beta looked destroyed after those attacks "return Beta" she screamed calm down there was only one Pokémon she could choose to face that squirtle and that was her squirtle "go squirtle" she called and out appeared her squirtle who immediately screamed a battle challenge this match was just beginning.

Ash and Brock were once again in the Cerulean City Gym and after feeding the Pokémon there breakfast and were now watching Violet match on the TV "nice move Violet" cheered Brock as Beta took out the Charmander Ash just sat there a big grin on his face Brock just laughed at the sight of it talk about love-struck "oi lover boy are you going to be grinning like that all day" Brock teased "leave off Brock" cried Ash going bright red.

"so I expect you will apologise once you see Violet" enquired Brock Ash sighed "I tried too this morning but she didn't give me a chance too I know I should of called I feel like a hypocrite" Ash glumly sighed Brock tapped his arm "when we reach Vermillion city they have a upgrade you can buy for the poke gear it installs a phone into them we will all get one installed so this doesn't happen again" said Brock gently Ash nodded and looked back at the TV to see how Violet was doing and it wasn't good.

Back in the stadium things had gone quiet everyone was wandering how this would play out two squirtle fighting each other with the same moves and skills the tactics and desire of trainer and Pokémon would decide this.

"Water gun now" both trainers shouted both squirtle leaped into action unleashing powerful torrents of water into the air they collided they both put a lot of power into it but despite all their training Violet's squirtle was the weaker and was losing the battle as Stephen's squirtle was winning.

"Squirtle let go of that water gun dodge and then tackle as quick as you can" Violet ordered quickly Stephen spoke quickly as well "do the same Squirtle" the two Squirtle broke off their water guns and ran at each other with force striking each other hard both fell back but Stephen's got up first "blast it with a water gun" shouted Stephen and this time Violet replied quickly doing the only thing she could do "withdraw now".

The stream of water smashed into Violet's Squirtle just as it got its body into his shell, the force of the water flung squirtle's shell against the wall with a crunching bang.

The crowd was silently waiting but squirtle emerged from its shell defiant as ever if a little dizzy it glared violently at Stephen's squirtle and went back into its shell, it started spinning and spinning until it built up enough speed and shot towards the enemy still spinning and hit it dead on.

"it looks to me that Violets Squirtle just learned rapid spin and what a hit it was" cried the announcer, so squirtle learnt a new move just to win this battle so let's end this "Squirtle rapid spin now full power" Violet eagerly ordered "and you squirtle end this" shouted Stephen shouted angrily.

Both Squirtle on different ends of the field started spinning giving more energy in to the attack then suddenly both spun furiously into the air launching at each other they met in the air with a sickening crunch both judges and the crowd winced at the impact both squirtle fell to the ground knocked out.

"Well done Squirtle" Violet softly whispered while returning her Pokémon now she had to hope tornado could hold on "out you come Tornado" she called and with a cry of defiance Tornado emerged hurt but still fighting.

Laughing made Violet turn away from Tornado "like that weak bird could beat my next Pokémon" he taunted, Violet went red with anger and Tornado squawked in indignation "show them true power Bulbasaur" the crowd gasped as the final Kanto starter was thrown on the field the green bulb Pokémon growled in greeting.

"you have all three starters how" exclaimed Violet just as shocked as the crowd "well its none of your business but my father brought me all three from the local professor when I was only supposed to have one I must admit the looks on the other trainers who wanted one was class when I picked them up.

Angry voices muttered after this was heard and the judges looked angry especially Misty who had a look in her eye that spoke of murder and Violet herself just gaped at him in disbelief "you have the gall to look your nose down on my Pokémon when you had yours paid for your disgusting" Violet burst out angrily but Stephen just glared back "enough of this Bulbasaur vine whip now".

To green vines sped out from bulbasaur and caught Tornado in a strong grip, "don't let them hold you Tornado use peck on the vines" so Tornado though hurt pecked hard on the vines making Bulbasaur release him.

Bulbasaur backed up hurt from the peck as a flying move peck really hurt Bulbasaur, unfortunately for Violet though Tornado hurt from its battle from Charmander early had to land from exhaustion and Stephen seized his chance "tackle now" he laughed and bulbasaur shook off the pain and tackled Tornado hard making him fly in the air with a thump.

No this couldn't be it thought Violet desperately she was going to lose this disgrace of a trainer the referee had gone over to see if Tornado could battle or not when it happened, Tornados body glowed in a bright white light he was evolving.

Its body grew bigger, his wings expanded in size and his feathers were brown but with pink feathers in places and Violet couldn't believe that the smallest pidgey out of the five Ash caught was now this magnificent creature a pidgeotto.

"finish this Tornado" cried Violet in joy, pidgeotto flew in the air and flew in a quick attack right at Bulbasaur and hit it hard, Bulbasaur hit the wall hard and fainted instantly Tornado had won.

Violet ran from her side of the field and hugged Tornado fiercely and the crowd gave a great cheer while Stephen moaned about lucky breaks and won't win next time.

The announcer shouted out the results and then it was time to hear what the judges thought Misty was first "a great battle from both of you Stephen if I was you I would change that attitude of yours it is not an attitude a Pokémon trainer should have you were unlucky with the result but sometimes that's how these things go and as for you Violet you did a good job on the whole although you got lucky a bit of luck is always needed when going against the kanto starter Pokémon well done" the other judges' comments reflected Misty's comments and with one last bow to the crowd Violet rushed to the Pokémon centre.

In the Gym Ash and Brock cheered as Violet won her match Brock had finally let up on the teasing they watched the matches go by including Gary oak who won his match without losing a Pokémon in an impressive display until finally it was time for the last match his match.

Fifteen minutes later Ash was on the far right of the field waiting for his opponent the atmosphere was electric his stats were being told how he had only lost one battle so far but that defeat was the one battle that actually counted to him because it showed him how far he had to go as a trainer.

"And now we have Kara smith" shouted the announcer and if there was one word to describe his opponent sexy had to be it, Kara smith had long blonde hair and blue eyes, curves in all the right places and a beautiful smile to say the least the crowd loved her so today Ash had to fight her and the crowd.

The referee stepped forward "trainers will shake hands" Ash stepped forward and shook Kara's hand she winked at him which made him blush after being told the rules they returned to their area's the screen appeared with their faces on to see who would go first the flashing stopped on the screen on Kara's face she would have to go first.

"I hope you're ready for this Ash it's going to be a bumpy ride" called Kara winking "as long as you're with me I'll be alright" replied Ash winking back the crowd chuckled after all they can hear everything.

"Eevee go" shouted Kara throwing the poke ball with a twirl out appeared a small brown Pokémon it was well known to evolve into several different Pokémon when exposed to different elemental stones but even as an eevee it was powerful capable of learning a large variety of moves Ash had to be careful here.

It was a choice between Charmeleon or Pikachu speed would be needed most in this battle so Pikachu was the obvious choice " go Pikachu" shouted Ash the electric mouse Pokémon appeared with a growl but Kara gave a sigh "so cute" making the mouse blush.

"Pickachu thunder bolt now" Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity at eevee who dodged it rather easily it seems Ash had to work with Pikachu on the speed of the attack not just the power "too slow Ash eevee tackle now" ordered Kara Eevee ran hard at Pikachu ready to tackle it but this time Pikachu had dodged in time.

"Looks like were equal on speed Kara Pikachu quick attack now" ordered Ash trying to get some sort of hit on Eevee hoped this time Pikachu would be faster this time.

"no more dodging Eevee shadow ball now" Eevee generated a ball of dark energy faster than Ash could of thought possible and fired it right at Pikachu "roll out of the way of it Pickachu" so Pikachu rolled away from the shadow ball but only just sustaining little cuts on the way.

Pikachu is outmatched here thought Ash time for a change "return Pikachu that's a well-trained Pokémon you have their but will it be enough for my charmeleon" and Ash threw the poke ball onto the field and out appeared Charmeleon roaring in challenge "your right Ash but I think I'll give him a rest he really wants to beat Pikachu you see" as Kara said this she returned Eevee and Ash had to admit he was impressed being one of the few trainers to make a withdrawal and also because she was unwilling to lose the advantage she had over Pikachu and most of all she was smart.

The crowd seemed to have sensed this as well somehow knowing how important this battle was in this championship and too the trainers battling.

"I have just the Pokémon for this battle I choose you Onix" and out appeared the huge rock Pokémon making the ground rumble from its cry.

"You have many powerful Pokémon but tell me something you're from Cinnabar Island and as we know from this morning first battle the three starters Pokémon had been brought so how can you be here" asked Ash

"Why do you want to know this is a battle not a documentary" Kara bantered "call me curious just give me the short answer and maybe a longer one afterward" he replied "you're on mate the short answer is after Stephen's Dad brought the starters from the professor on that island I was furious I'm ashamed to say I cried I stayed out late that very night and met my Eevee who at the time belonged to another trainer who hurt it and called it pathetic I overheard the trainer say Eevee wasn't good enough for his team and he then returned her too the poke ball and left her on the ground" she paused "I picked up the poke ball and took her with me home there I healed her injuries and after some hard work she decided to be my Pokémon and here we are battling you a month later".

"Now Ash let's not bore this crowd any longer Onix tackle" she ordered the giant Pokémon threw itself towards Charmeleon hard "Charmeleon dig don't give it time to know where you are hit it quickly" countered Ash.

Charmeleon now used too digging after so much training was underground before onix was halfway to him in the tackle and as soon as onix stopped to look for him charmeleon hit him from the ground the perfect dig.

Onix was thrown in the air from the super effective hit and struggled to get back up "flamethrower now" yelled Ash but then Kara shouted a move that surprised Ash as most onix don't have it "use fissure" as Charmeleon unleashed his flamethrower he got too close to onix who used fissure on him it usually missed a lot but not today it hit charmeleon head on and knocked him out straight away a few seconds later onix followed suite and fainted."

"your just full of surprises Kara knowing a move like that very impressive" complimented Ash " I train to win just like any trainer is it luck when a plan works I do not think so" replied Kara "now let's finish our last battle Eevee" shouted Kara.

"Pikachu never backs down from a challenge come on out Pikachu" the battle from earlier was about to resume and Ash had to think fast if thunder bolt needed work on its speed of attack then thunder shock would have to be used again for the time being but he had to get close to eevee first "shadow ball Eevee now" Eevee fired off a quick fire shadow ball which also gave Ash an idea.

"dodge it for now Pikachu" ordered Ash and Pikachu jumped away from the dark ball of energy in time and then another that was sent its way it kept going on like this and Eevee was getting tired.

Eevee sent another Shadow ball at Pikachu and Ash saw his chance "jump above Eevee and use quick attack when your above it right in to it" so Pikachu jumped right over Eevee and then swivelled its body so that it was just above it and then used quick attack straight down into a tired Eevee who could not move.

With a sickening bang Eevee was slammed into the floor by the airborne Pikachu and was knocked out by the power of the attack the crowd gave a great cheer and Kara returned her Pokémon "I concede this battle to Ash the Pokémon I have left will not be able to beat Pikachu, thank you Ash for a great battle I hope to have more with you in future and a great thank you to the crowd and judges, please forgive me but I must get Eevee to the Pokémon centre quickly".

And with that Kara got up to leave not even staying to hear what the judges thought but Ash stopped her "Kara wait just one question" shouted Ash "you and your questions mister oh go on one last one" she groaned "if you had chosen a starter Pokémon which one would it of been" Ash asked an idea forming in his mind "a charmander Ash like yourself now I really must be going I'm afraid bye".

And with that Kara left the stadium and with cheers ringing around him had three things he needed to do ring professor Oak and heal his Pokémon, prepare his six Pokémon.

**Additional note**

Thank you to the new people to click favourite on my story I'm honoured you like it and to the review I got though not a great one I would just like to say that I don't mind if you don't like the story I would like to know however if it is just the Violet and Paul bits you didn't like so let me know if against all odds you read this chapter.

Any way thanks for reading and the next chapter will be a longer one I think with training, quarter-finals and semi-finals.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pokémon: Ash's Adventure**

**Author's note:** Hello everyone thanks to everyone who clicked favourite on this story it is much appreciated. Here is the next chapter as always all rights belong to Nintendo and the Pokémon Company.

**Chapter 17: it's all heating up**

The next morning Ash woke up really early and ready to face the day it was time to choose the rest of the Pokémon to make up his team of six for the remaining rounds of the tournament and training but first a big breakfast was needed especially coffee.

Ash noted that Violet was already gone and Brock as he had been lately was helping the cerulean city gym now who should I have in my team of six he already had charmeleon, Pikachu and Ace as his first three.

Sandshrew needs some battling time especially as it would more or likely be used in his third gym battle so that's number four sorted thought Ash with a smile.

His fifth would be Mischief who could use a different array of attacks and for the sixth Ash had an idea of catching a new Pokémon today and training it up it would certainly help if he ended up against Violet.

So that was todays first objective catch a new Pokémon but he would send Alpha to professor Oak before setting off to and he would probably ring him so he would be able to ask him what Pokémon he could find in the areas around Cerulean but first his breakfast was priority and he ran to the cafeteria.

After a surprisingly good bowl of porridge and a mug of coffee waking him up Ash headed to the phone which he could see was unused and dialled Professor Oak's number.

Unfortunately for Ash though the Professor wasn't home or was feeding the Pokémon at his ranch so with a shrug Ash decided to ask the next best thing which was of course Nurse Joy.

"Hey Nurse Joy can I ask you something please?" asked Ash walking up to the counter Nurse Joy looked up and smiled at him "why of course Ash how may I help you?" Nurse Joy enquired.

Ash smiled back "I was wandering if you could tell me what kind of Pokémon are native to the surrounding area of Cerulean?" Nurse Joy stood in thought for a moment "if you're looking for a basic Pokémon Bellsprout and Jigglypuff are pretty common but there has been reports of Abra in the area lately if you find one of them you will want to get it to sleep quickly or it will teleport as soon as it sees you" explained Nurse Joy.

Ash thought for the moment Abra would be a good Pokémon to have and a surprise to whoever his opponent will be in the quarter final which would resume on the Saturday in two days' time he turned to look at Nurse Joy who was patiently waiting for his answer "thank you Nurse Joy Abra sounds like the Pokémon for me I would appreciate if you kept which Pokémon I'm going to catch to yourself for the tournament you understand", Ash paused for breath "can you let Brock and Violet know I'm out but will be back soon please".

"of course Ash have a great day" waved Nurse Joy "good bye Nurse Joy thanks for the help" waved back Ash and headed out the Pokémon Centre, taking out his Poke Gear Ash decided now was the time to send Alpha back with a press of a few buttons Alpha was back at Oak's lab and now Ash had a Pokémon to catch.

An hour later Ash was deep in a wooded area heading in the direction to Vermilion City there was still no sign of Abra and after consulting his Pokedex found out it was because Abra like open spaces so he was heading towards a big open green field.

He had two plans of action he could attack Abra with his strongest attack probably Charmeleon's flame thrower attack and hope it knocked Abra out or like Nurse joy suggested put Abra to sleep with Mischief's sleep powder.

He decided on the direct approach hit Abra hard with Charmeleon's flame thrower, Ash had now entered the grassy field which reached his knees and scouted the area he couldn't see anything in the long grass he would need Ace to find Abra.

"Ace come on out" Ace burst out of his poke ball and gave a great cry he looked ready to battle but relaxed when he realised he wasn't in a stadium and landed on Ash's shoulder ready to be commanded.

"I want you to look for this Pokémon" said Ash pointing at the picture of Abra on his pokedex "when you see it I want you to come straight back to me to show me where it is do not attack Abra just make sure to get me ok" explained Ash the bird Pokémon nodded his head in understanding and with a cry of fair well looked for its prey.

Twenty minutes later and Ash heard flapping coming from behind him he turned round and saw Ace heading towards him and land once again on his shoulder "you found Abra?" Asked Ash the Pokémon puffed out his chest proudly while nodding "well done have a quick rest and a drink and then show me where to find Abra" praised Ash.

Once Ace was finished he took to the sky and quickly left Ash and headed north then after a minute or so Ace stopped and flew in circles to show Ash where to go.

He saw a single tree among the field and resting in the middle against all odds was an Abra already asleep this would be so easy thought Ash stepping forward, a crunch was heard though as Ash stepped on a twig luckily the Abra didn't stir.

That was close thought Ash taking another step forward but again another crunch sounded through the area the Abra rolled over but again was still asleep.

Ash took a look around to check for anymore twigs but what he saw surprised him "blimey that Abra has set up an alarm system" and it had, around the sleeping Abra were twigs surrounding it in a way Ash knew nature hadn't placed.

Ash took out a poke ball deciding to catch it from a far as it was asleep; he threw the red and white poke ball hard at Abra watching as it headed towards his goal, when suddenly a white wall of light appeared in front of the Abra knocking the poke ball away.

Abra's eyes snapped open and it put its hands in front of its self Abra's eyes glowed white and all of a sudden Ash was lifted into the air and thrown back hard against the ground, Ace seeing his master in danger aimed a quick attack at Abra but Abra caught Ace in the same attack it had with Ash and threw Ace hard in to a nearby tree knocking him out instantly.

For the first time on his journey Ash felt out of his depth and he was in a dangerous situation without his friends he hated to admit it but he was scared but he came here with a purpose and he would see it through.

Getting up and brushing off the dirt on his trousers Ash glared at Abra "I will catch you" he warned Abra who just stood there also glaring he wants a battle thought Ash "mischief go" said Ash calling out Mischief the Butterfree "confusion now" called Ash, the purple Butterfly flew in front of Abra and glowed white for a brief moment sanding mental waves at Abra who also did the same.

They both sent powerful mental waves at each other but by the pained look on Mischief's face Ash knew Abra was winning he had do something "charmeleon go" calling out his strongest Pokémon against his strong foe, Abra noticed this but Ash needed his attention on Mischief "stay strong Mischief" encouraged Ash, it seemed to work as Mischief put even more effort into the confusion attack.

"Charmeleon I want you to use dig on Abra don't wait after hitting him use flame thrower straight after ok" Charmeleon nodded and dug into the ground while Ash returned Mischief to its poke ball not wanting him to get hurt by the fire attack, Abra looked around confused as to where Mischief was and that was when charmeleon struck.

The earth around Abra burst open sending Abra up in the air, Charmeleon used a well-aimed flamethrower causing Abra to groan in pain and it hit the ground with a groan unconscious, seeing his chance Ash threw the poke ball at Abra encasing it in and after a few attempts to break out was finally caught.

It took Ash a while to get back to the Pokémon Centre it was already dark when he finally entered the building he was dirty tired and hungry as he approached Nurse Joy "I see you had a hard day looking for Abra" grinned Nurse Joy once he got to the counter, Ash looked around and handed his Pokémon over for healing.

"I succeeded but it was more challenging than I expected, I suspect the Abra I caught may have belonged to someone his attacks are very powerful and he set up a warning system to protect itself could you take a look for me?" asked Ash "of course Ash now you get to bed you look dead on your feet" ordered Nurse Joy and Ash did just that.

The success of catching Abra even took the sting out of Violet telling him off again for being out so late and only after Ash reminded her he left them a message did she calm down and discuss their day.

It seemed that Violet had spent most of the day training and had been catching Pokémon herself a wild spearow she had come across while training Tornado though she assured Ash Spearow wouldn't be ready for a match anytime soon.

Brock meanwhile had as usual been helping out in the gym although it wasn't hard today as the gym leaders were having a much needed training session as in four days' time the tournament would be finished and their Pokémon needed to be in top form for the challengers at the gym.

"I tell you the one you have to watch out for is Misty" commented Brock gushing about the training "yeah I heard she has a strategy for any type of Pokémon she faces" mentioned Ash of course Misty had told Ash this the other night.

"well I have the day off tomorrow do any off you need help with training" offered Brock "well I want to train up Geodude Brock so that would be a great help" asked Violet.

Brock nodded at her making Violet smile happily "what about you Ash" asked Brock turning to look at him Ash shook his head "thanks Brock but I'm going to head off early to train tomorrow and you could use a lie in don't you think" teased Ash Brock just smiled and they all headed to bed.

And so the next morning Ash was up nice and early with his Pokémon to start training he found a rather large field he could use to train in and decided he would do some training with Ace and Sandshrew first.

He called out Sandshrew first and immediately apologised for not using him much at all lately Sandshrew nodded and tackled Ash letting him know it was alright and then Ash let Ace out to train with Sandshrew Ace screeched in greeting to Ash.

"Now what I want you to do first is practice using long range attacks at each other when I am satisfied with them you will have a practice battle to give sandshrew some experience ok begin" explained Ash and Sandshrew and Ace started throwing attacks each other's way.

Ash watched them for a few minutes he hoped Ace would evolve today he was very close to doing just that and also Sandshrew needed much needed training Ash knew that Sandshrew was his weakest link in the team at the moment, which of course was his fault not Sandshrew's.

Now he decided that Charmeleon and Abra should train together this was only because of Abras unexpected high level the idea was that Abra would use its psychic to throw rocks at Charmeleon to improve Charmeleon's evasiveness and improve Abras power and control of psychic.

Then after that he would have Charmeleon use flamethrower at Abras reflect attack to improve its defence and Charmeleon would master its flame thrower attack even more.

So Ash let Charmeleon and Abra out introduced him to Abra properly and explained what their training would encompass and the result he hoped would come from this and both Pokémon were soon training hard.

So that left Pikachu and Mischief to train, as Pikachu had been doing a lot of training lately Ash told him to go over the things he had learned recently and told Mischief to battle with Pikachu with a variety of attacks and let him know if Pickachu needed healing from any of his powder attacks and they two started to battle in earnest.

Ash watched them all training hard and had to smile he had assembled a good team of Pokémon so far and knew with time they would only get better and bigger with new additions joining them later on.

He had Pokémon in his team that were strong and can be used in the other gyms later on and a good balance of different types a water type was the only real addition he needed in his side thought Ash.

Hours went by and his Pokémon continued to train hard Ash making sure to spend equal time with each of his Pokémon praising them when necessary putting out fires when Charmeleon got to angry and repeatedly curing Pikachu of poison, paralysis and sleep.

They were all getting tired and could use a break when something wonderful happened, as Sandshrew landed a lucky rock throw at Ace, Ace got so enraged at the lucky shot and glowed a brilliant white its body changed growing larger and more powerful becoming Pidgeotto, Ash was thrilled but seeing how Sandshrew cowered in fear from the angry bird switched Ace round with mischief to give both Pokémon an opponent that matched their strength more.

It was now early afternoon and Ash called a halt to training and began making a lunch for every Pokémon praising them all and telling them they had an hour to relax and recover.

After lunch all of the Pokémon seemed ready to go so Ash told them to stand in single file while he scanned them with his pokedex, the higher level Pokémon Charmeleon, Pikachu and Abra not much had changed level wise but their stats had improved a little which was good.

Ace now newly evolved had improved stats overall especially power wise and was capable of learning wing attack in the next few levels.

Sandshrew had levelled up a bit and his attacks were stronger though he still only had basic moves at the moment.

Mischief was stronger to and was a few levels away from learning psywave a move that was like a weak psychic but worth knowing nonetheless.

Ash realised that he would not have enough training time to get them close to learning those turns so decided the rest of the day would be about speed and endurance.

So with everyone lined up he told them that everyone including himself would run or fly for an hour and a half going south and then they would turn round and race back for another hour and a half.

Once they got back it would be early evening and they would finish their training for the day and have a nice long rest before the match tomorrow.

They all nodded at him once he finished explaining it was rather funny to see the looks on their faces Charmeleon looked ready for the challenge, Ace looked bored knowing he was quick anyway, Mischief made a noise almost like he was grumbling and Abra looked at Ash with a smirk.

"oh and Abra no teleporting" Ash said chuckling at Abras glare, so Ash joined the line of Pokémon and shouted "go" and they all set off down the field.

Three hours later and Ash finally finished running his Pokémon all waiting for him laughing to themselves it turned out all of his Pokémon were quicker than him even the glaring Abra left him in the dust only faithful Mischief kept him company on the long run.

Ash thanked his Pokémon for a good hard day of training and returned them all to have a rest for tomorrow and decided to have an early night himself.

In the Morning Ash woke up to the sound of rain it looked as if today the stadium roof would be closed, he looked down at his poke gear and saw that it was almost ten which meant that the first match would begin soon and he could be getting a message very soon saying he had to go down to the stadium.

He waited the ten minutes or so till ten and sure enough a beep was heard with a message stating that he would be battling first and to report to the stadium immediately, so Ash quickly got dress and grabbed his Pokémon and ran despite hit groaning legs to the Stadium.

Ten minutes later saw Ash on the blue podium of the stadium after just being announced to the stadium to large cheers and the commentator was busy telling his stats and telling the crowd that he was the big favourite along with Gary Oak which made Ash chuckle at the irony.

Then the Announcer shouted a name which made not just Ash gasp but the crowd, judges and Announcer "I can't quite believe it but facing Ash will be his friend Violet Oak" shouted the announcer and there she was walking toward the red podium looking at Ash with the same surprised look on her face.

The Announcer gave some stats about Violet and wandered how a match where two trainers know each other so well would go and Ash thought that lately they hadn't trained together so knowledge might not help in this case "trainers shake hands" called the referee.

Ash and Violet shook hands just looking at each other Ash gave her a smile which told Violet it was ok to battle him at her hardest the only thing was Ash didn't know if he could do that himself "this time round it will be six on six Pokémon battle as before the opponent with no Pokémon remaining will be the winner".

Both trainers nodded and went back to the podiums and looked at the screen above them to see who would be going first the light flickered on the screen with both their faces and landed on Ash.

And now it was time to start this hard and quite personal battle one Ash thought wouldn't be till the Pokémon league but here he was and now he needed to get a grip and battle hard.

"Mischief I choose you" and out appeared the butterfly Pokémon who gave a cry of battle to the crowd "Tornado go" shouted Violet which Ash expected as the newly evolved Pokémon took stage.

"Mischief tackle now" ordered Ash and Mischief flew hard at Tornado "dodge it and use quick attack into the back of Mischief" shouted Violet, at the last moment Tornado dodged past the oncoming butterfly who couldn't slow himself down and using the chance that was available Tornado hit Mischief in the back with quick attack who hit the wall hard with a groan.

Mischief managed to fly back up but only just hurt from the collision with the wall, Ash knew Mischief couldn't last much longer and substituting Mischief wouldn't do much good either so he needed to make Mischief last move a good one.

"Use gust Tornado" and Tornado created a vortex of wind and pushed it towards mischief now was the time to make it count "Mischief use tackle with all your strength into the gust and use poison powder as much as you can".

Mischief nodded and took off into the gust of wind green powder could be seen appearing in the gust spreading the powder all around the stadium floor including on Tornado infecting him but unfortunately Mischief had fainted a heap on the ground.

"Return Mischief" called Ash berating himself for that performance Violet is up for this he thought "I choose you Pikachu" a sigh came from the audience at the sight of the cute electric Pokémon.

Violet seemed to know just like him who he would choose "return Tornado" and the bird Pokémon disappeared "go Geodude" Violet called, out came Violets Geodude who clenched his fist in challenge and Ash bristled as he realised she was turning the screw on him doing the same thing he had done in his first battle to confuse his opponent well he would not let it continue if he could help it and Pikachu needed to win to face Squirtle later on.

"Geodude Rock throw now" shouted Violet and Geodude picked up a rock and threw it hard at Pikachu "Dodge it Pikachu and use Iron tail" ordered Ash surely she knew about Pikachu's iron tail, so Pikachu dodged the boulder and leaped above Geodude prepared to hit him with iron tail.

"Quickly leap up and use mega punch" so Geodude leapt missing Pikachu's sweeping tail, pulled back its fist which glowed white and smacked Pickachu hard in the face throwing Pikachu up in the air and down hard into the ground knocked out.

Ash was in shock his tactics were not working and he was already two Pokémon down and losing Pikachu hurt his chances in this battle "did you actually think this would be easy Ash" yelled Violet making Ash look up "I thought you had some respect for me obviously not if your that shocked your losing, in fact I'm counting on your arrogance to be your down fall" shouted Violet angrily a buzz went through the crowd at these words between friends no less.

Was he really so arrogant as to believe he was better than Violet, was that what she thought of him.

"Perhaps you're right Violet but this match isn't finished yet" warned Ash he was angry at her words but getting in an argument wouldn't help him much.

"Charmeleon I choose you" shouted Ash loudly and the fire Pokémon came out in a blaze of anger breathing fire defiantly into the air obviously sensing his trainer's mood but Violet just smiled and returned Geodude, what is she planning thought Ash with a sinking feeling it was surprising to see Violet so confident against him.

"Go Wartortle" called Violet grinning which got better when she heard Ash's groan out appeared her old Squirtle now in its evolved form Wartortle it was a darker shade of blue his body and shell were much bigger and its tail was now long and white and he gave a growl of defiance towards Charmeleon quite clearly the timid Squirtle was gone.

Ash was being bullied around by Violet and it had to stop now even against a Wartortle Ash would back his Charmeleon every time.

"Charmeleon flame thrower now" called Ash so Charmeleon unleashed a strong spurt of flame at Wartortle which automatically used water gun not needing Violet to order him to do it and countered the flames slowly pushing them back towards Charmeleon along with the water but one thing was happening which Ash had anticipated the combination of fire and water was creating steam which was acting like a screen between the two Pokémon and all Ash had to do was wait for the right moment to use it but would Violet be one step ahead of him as she had been so far today.

To Ash's relief not this time he saw his chance and instead of calling out an attack pointed to the ground with his finger and hoped that Charmeleon would understand his signal and use dig.

Luckily he did and dug quickly underground where Ash was hoping would wait for his order out as Ash wanted to wait for the steam to clear then hit Wartortle hard.

Wartortle noticed immediately that Charmeleon was gone and looked confused "he's using dig use withdraw now to protect yourself" shouted Violet looking at Ash wandering why he hadn't hit Wartortle yet.

"Hit him hard into the air and then use flamethrower on the underside of his shell to keep him in the air" ordered Ash quickly and Charmeleon burst out of the ground hitting Wartortle hard into the air and just like Ash ordered used a huge burst of flamethrower to keep him in the air.

Wartortle was high in the air and although a water Pokémon was slowly starting to burn but Ash wanted to finish Wartortle off now "stop the flamethrower and use tackle once Wartortle hits the ground" ordered Ash so Charmeleon stopped using flamethrower and Wartortle fell with a cry and hit the ground hard only to see a speeding Charmeleon coming towards him hitting him hard a few feet into the air.

Wartortle landed with a thump unmoving knocked out Ash at last had turned things around it might as well be even-steven as Tornado was poisoned and wouldn't last long.

And maybe Violet knew that because she didn't look happy at the moment "Geodude come back out" shouted Violet making the only choice that was a good match to a fire type.

Ash decided to stick with Charmeleon for this battle hoping Charmeleon had enough strength to overcome Geodude and another factor was that Charmeleon had been so angry on his behalf at Violet's words Ash was scared to withdraw him.

"Fire blast Charmeleon" ordered Ash using his most powerful attack in the hopes it would be a quick knockout blow against the rock Pokémon and charmeleon unleashed his strongest fire attack creating a hue torrent of flame and unleashed it at full power at the rock Pokémon who visibly flinched in pain on impact.

Burning fire surrounded the rock Pokémon hurting it turning the rock a bright red "mega punch through it Geodude" yelled Violet, the rock Pokémon's fist grew bright white punching at the fire until finally the fire was put out.

But it was at a cost Geodude was still a bright red colour and was tired from both the attack and putting the fire out and wasn't moving it was Ash's chance to finish Geodude off.

"Dig now Charmeleon" shouted Ash Charmeleon disappeared into the ground and a moment later hit the Rock Pokémon who was still struggling to move, Geodude flew into the air and hit the ground hard fainted.

Ash looked to Violet "it is not arrogance but hard work when my plans work remember that" responding to Violets earlier comments "I may not be used to losing yet but I have lost before and I will again" finished Ash and Violet merely nodded knowing she had hurt her friend with her earlier words.

"Return Geodude" called Violet and she also beckoned the referee to her who nodded at her whispered words.

"Violet has decided to withdraw Tornado from this battle due to its poisoned state the combatants may now have a fifteen minute break now that three Pokémon are unable to battle" announced the referee, the crowd gave a great cheer and Ash who returned Charmeleon headed for the locker room while Violet went the other way.

Fifteen minutes pass really quickly thought Ash walking back out to the arena to cheers Violet was already in her area waiting and Ash now had a good advantage over her knowing what Pokémon she has left.

"The match will now resume Violet will choose the first Pokémon" announced the referee "go Melody" called Violet and out appeared her shiny pink Butterfree ready for battle.

"Go Tornado" yelled Ash showing of his newly evolved Pokémon to the world and he could tell by the flash of Violet's eyes that she hadn't expected this well thought Ash I have one more surprise after this.

"Quick attack now" shouted Ash to Tornado he wanted to finish this quickly before Violet could counter his plans later on her bug Pokémon had to go so Abra could finish off her Bulbasaur.

Tornado launched into its quick attack heading straight and true at Melody but Violet had over ideas "Psywave now Melody "called Violet just at the right moment to sending out its psychic wave it stopped Tornado right in his tracks.

This was something Ash didn't want to happen but it seemed Melody was learning more psychic abilities which helped the bug Pokémon more than match Tornado.

"Use hypnosis" called Violet and Melody's eyes started spinning and before Ash knew it Tornado were caught in her spell and fast asleep falling to the ground with a thump.

All Ash could do was shout at Tornado to wake up as in a tournament like this which used Pokémon League rules a trainer only had two minutes to wake a Pokémon up before that Pokémon was itself disqualified.

And when Ash looked up at the timer that had appeared to count down the two minutes he could see he had failed to do so as the last few seconds counted down until finally Tornado was out.

So now they were down to three Pokémon each and Ash had to rely on Chameleon once again as he didn't want Abra to face Melody who also had Psychic abilities in a possible draining battle.

So Charmeleon was once again out this time calm not as angry as before but roaring a challenge nonetheless.

"Psywave now" ordered Violet and Melody once again used the psychic attack "dig then use flamethrower" Charmeleon quickly disappeared digging a deep hole in the ground and appeared behind Melody and quickly unleashed a strong flamethrower into Melody's back knocking it hard onto the ground unconscious.

"Return Melody" groaned Violet losing Melody was a blow to her "go Beedril" she cried throwing a poke ball into the arena and the large bee Pokémon appeared showing off sharp stingers to the arena.

"We have no choice but to try and cause as much damage as we can Charmeleon must be defeated" commanded Violet "use multiple poison sting now" Beedrils stingers turned white and aimed straight for Charmeleon's head "dodge them" shouted Ash and Charmeleon did both Pokémon moved at a quick pace and although beedril came close couldn't hit Charmeleon.

"Duck the next one and use fire blast to finish him" cried Ash and so Charmeleon did dodging the stingers and at the right moment ducked and aimed a quick fire blast and point blank range right into Beedrils body blasting him all the way to the other side of the arena he fainted before he hit the ground.

Violet Ash could see knew she had lost she had tried her best and had a great start and after what she said earlier in the match which Ash was sure that even with the hint of truth behind them were only said to anger him to make mistakes.

And now she looked defeated but defiant and ready to finish this battle with a fight.

"Go Ivysaur" shouted Violet and out appeared the evolved form of Bulbasaur and Ash had to wander at how this tournament had made so many trainers team that stronger.

"Use leech seed" yelled Violet and her Ivysaur sent a pair of seeds at Charmeleon who automatically used flame thrower to destroy the seeds, but whilst Charmeleon was doing that the plucky Ivysaur took its chance to tackle Charmeleon.

"Dodge it Charmeleon" called Ash the fire Pokémon stopped its attack but unfortunately saw the rampaging Ivysaur too late too dodge it and was hit hard in the side falling with a thud a couple of metres away.

"Ivysaur grab Charmeleon with vine whip and smash him into the ground" ordered Violet doing the only strong tactic she could use really.

"Get up Charmeleon" cried Ash but Charmeleon was too dazed and tired the vines wrapped around Charmeleon's feet and lifted him up about a foot into the air and then smashed Charmeleon hard in to the ground with a sickening crunch and Ash returned Charmeleon even as the referee ruled him out he would need a few days in the Pokémon centre thought Ash.

Violet looks happy thought Ash that was morale boosting for her but Abra would wipe the smirk off her face "Abra go" shouted Ash and Violet did a double take at the name and a frown replaced her smile.

"Razor leaf now" ordered Violet and three sharp leafs were thrown hard at the small psychic Pokémon who simply glowed white and appeared behind ivysaur "Psychic" yelled Ash and Abras eyes glowed white and Ivysaur was hit with such psychic force he was thrown into the wall on the far side of the stadium knocked out instantly.

The cheers were deafening after Violet had returned Ivysaur the whole stadium chanted Ash's and Violet's name for giving them such a great battle both Ash and Violet shook hands and left the stadium in opposite directions Ash with a smile and Violet in a flood of tears.

Sometime later after the battle found Violet sitting at a small river bank not far out of the city she was all cried out but the feeling of uselessness wouldn't leave her she had lost to Ash again.

"So this is where you have been hiding" said a familiar voice approaching her "hello Gary yes I am hiding I had to get away for a bit I'm guessing you saw the match".

Gary simply nodded at her now sitting opposite her "I would have come here earlier but my battle was called right after yours had ended" seeing her look Gary added "I won don't worry beat a lad from Viridian it was a rather quick win" he admitted sheepishly.

Violet smirked at Gary but frowned again "I'm sorry I should be happy for you but it hurt to lose that Gary and I know my comments hurt him during the battle" worried Violet.

Gary knew this would also be on her mind "when we formed that plan during our training these last few days I thought it would make Ash make mistakes but it made him focus more, but don't feel bad I think Ash needed to hear that it will make him a better trainer in the end" explained Gary.

Violet sighed "I used to beat him all the time when we were learning from Grandpa you to for that matter when did he get so good" pondered Violet.

"because he learned from those battles we may have known more when grandpa started those lessons then he did but contrary to what many people think of Ash in Pallet he can listen and learn well and maybe it's his turn to outshine us for once and our turn to learn how to beat him" queried Gary "besides I'm in the semis as well which means I might face him and even if I don't beat him I will make sure he regrets beating you" smirked Gary pulling Violet into a hug, her brother definitely knew how to make her feel better.

It was early in the evening and Ash had picked up his now healed Pokémon Charmeleon wasn't injured as badly as Ash thought and would be able to battle for him tonight the semi-finals would start at six which was in two hours.

So Ash decided he would go find Misty for a chat as he knew he would probably sleep after tonight's battle so wouldn't see her later he was planning to sleep straight after.

He laughed at that thought Pokémon battles could really drain your energy.

"What's so funny mister" asked the person he was just thinking about.

Ash turned round to see a smiling Misty who was wearing a dark red summer dress which made Ash gasp slightly she really is beautiful thought Ash.

"Like what you see Ash" teased Misty making Ash blush he didn't say anything back which made Misty smile even more "surely with the way you battle you wouldn't be so shy" she teased.

Ash laughed as well "you have a point Misty but its hard not to be shy in your presence".

Misty took Ash's hand and they walked further through Cerulean City together each one not wanting to spoil this moment something was happening between them but Ash didn't want to discover what at this point.

Eventually the found the park which was in fact only five minutes away from the stadium and sat down on the benches that were spread throughout the park.

Misty broke the silence first "that was quite some battle you had Ash you did really well though I can't believe how personal Violet got at the start of it" Misty practically growled that part out.

It amused Ash to see how angry she got on his behalf "now I'm not going to say it hurt to hear those things but I should of expected Violet to say something to anger me like that and also I am glad I heard them now Misty they needed to be said" replied Ash.

Misty shook her head clearly she still thought Violet had gone too far "care to elaborate on that Ash, why should you of expected Violet to say those things? Hell why are you even friends with her anyway? From what I can see she has been horrible to you" questioned Misty.

Ash turned to look at her holding her hand again as he did "let me first ask what you know about Pallet Towns new rules on not allowing ten year olds to be trainers" Ash asked her.

"I just know what my sisters and all the other gym leaders were told at the time just that due to the poor performance in the Pokémon League Pallet town trainer would now begin their journeys at sixteen not ten" answered Misty.

"that is only part of the reason" revealed Ash "the other reason is that they didn't think the current batch of ten year olds were mature enough or I should say I wasn't mature enough, you see Misty I was in part to blame for every trainer of the age of ten in Pallet Town that year to have to wait until we were sixteen" Ash paused for a breath before continuing.

"it was a few days before my tenth birthday which coincidently falls on the first of September the day everyone in Pallet gets their first Pokémon, you see back then I didn't get along with any of the kids my age back then those kids were Gary and Violet Oak after a fight with Gary over who would be the greater trainer I stormed off towards Viridian city thinking I could prove to Gary that I was the better trainer, after a while of walking I finally saw the first Pokémon on my travel, it was a young Rattata sleeping I saw a rock and threw it hard at the Pokémon, the Rattata gave a huge screech of pain which drew the attention of a large Raticate who instantly saw me and ran at me".

Ash took another pause "I ran as fast as I could back to Pallet Town but Pallet Town found me first it seemed, a huge shadow dropped from the sky and landed in front of me the biggest and strongest Charizard I had ever seen to this day, the Charizard released a huge flamethrower which scared the large Raticate away from me and then before I could even thank my protector I heard professor Oak angrier then I had ever heard him before shouting and ranting about how stupid I was and that if it wasn't for him and his Charizard I could have been very badly hurt".

Misty handed Ash some water to clear his throat so he could continue his story "when I got home I was taken to Oaks laboratory where my mother was waiting with Gary and Violet when she saw me well I got another telling off from her and once again by Professor Oak and that's when he announced we would have to wait until we were sixteen to be a trainer, well Gary Oak back then wasn't the nicest guy to me though I can't pretend to have been any better to him either, he took one look at me and shouted well done Ashy boy and to my surprise Violet defended me and told him that it was his fault as well if he hadn't of goaded me I wouldn't of done something so stupid in the first place, she had defended me for the first time I could remember and I later found out she alerted everyone to the fact I was missing, she saved me from being hurt and defended me from her brother it was the start of our friendship".

"Wow Ash what a silly boy you were back then" Misty laughed "but that doesn't explain why Violet was so personal with you in that battle" reminded Misty.

"As for that now that we had to wait six more years Professor Oak decided to teach us about the world of Pokémon and battling plus may more things, whenever he let us have a practice battle Gary and Violet realised if they made me angry I tended to make mistakes and they always used the fact that I was part of the reason that we weren't trainers yet and it worked well, back then I would lose my temper and in the end lose badly, after a while though I knuckled down and worked hard it didn't have any effect on me anymore, I suppose that in today's battle Violet thought it could work again after so long" finished Ash at last.

Misty thought about it and though she didn't like what Violet had said to Ash she could understand why she did it and she also felt she understood Ash more why he was the way he is and she also worked out why he picked out a Charmander as his starter Professor Oaks Charizard left a huge impression on him.

A buzzing from Ash's pokedex made them both jump after being in such deep thought, and a second later Misty's went off it looked like Ash's semi-final was going to start, Misty stopped Ash before he got up "thanks for telling me all that Ash" and she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush and they set off for the stadium.

Ten minutes later Ash was in the stadium again waiting for his opponent wandering if he would be facing Gary now or possibly in the final.

The crowd gave a great cheer "here is Cerulean city's very own Ryan Macdonald" shouted the announcer Ash gave a groan of course he would now be facing a crowd favourite.

Ash got up and shook hands with Ryan who gave him a glare, probably trying to make me nervous thought Ash.

The referee finished the usual rules of the battle and the screen came up with Ash and Ryan's faces to decide who would go first and today it would be Ryan.

"Go Squirtle" shouted Ryan and out appeared the tiny turtle Pokémon from the poke ball Ash could see from the shiny shell that it was well cared for this wouldn't be easy.

"Go Ace" called Ash and the Bird Pokémon Ace appeared flying around in the air showing off to the crowd which made Ash smirk.

But it seemed Ryan wouldn't wait for Ace to finish showing off "water gun now" yelled Ryan and the little Turtle aimed a water gun at Tornado but luckily Tornado turned in time.

It was very lucky but it also had a good effect of making Ash and Ace very angry which meant Squirtle had no chance.

It was over very quickly Squirtle used another water gun which missed and Ash ordered multiple quick attacks which hurt Squirtle very quickly over and over before he fainted.

"Growlithe I choose you" shouted Ryan who wasn't wasting anytime returning his Squirtle from the field "flamethrower now" ordered Ryan, he was using a Pokémon Ash had never seen before it was small in size and looked like a brown puppy it had black stripes on part of its body while the fur of his tail was a lighter brown colour.

Growlithe aimed his flame right at Ace who luckily saw it and dodged but he didn't have long to wait before he had to dodge another one, Ryan kept on ordering flame throwers and all Ace could do was keep dodging them but unfortunately for Ace he got tired and hit hard in the sky by a flamethrower and hit the ground hard with a thump.

Whether or not it was from the attack or the fall Ace had fainted and now Ash had to make a new choice after returning Ace.

"Sandshrew I choose you" shouted Ash this time Ash would hope type advantage and Sandshrew's speed could help him win this time.

Out appeared the ground Pokémon glaring hard at Growlithe but the puppy Pokémon took no notice of him.

"Ember now" shouted Ryan and suddenly there were several fireballs heading straight for Sandshrew "use defence curl and then use rock throw" ordered Ash.

Sandshrew's body glowed white for a moment and then the embers hit him with hard force but because of defence curl it wasn't as much damage as it would have been, using the smoke to hide his attack Sandshrew used rock throw throwing it hard at Growlithe who saw it at the last moment and couldn't dodge.

A sickening crunch rang through the stadium Growlithe had been hit right in the head with that rock and Growlithe had fainted straight away Ash hoped it wasn't too badly injured he wanted one of them one day.

"Staryu go" shouted Ryan wasting no time on starting again a brown Star Pokémon appeared which had a red gem in the middle of its body and judging by the standing ovation it received was very popular Ash made a mental note to ask Misty about it later.

Meanwhile Violet had a big decision ahead off her whether she should stay or go she had been considering both choices for a while now and still didn't know what to do, the idea of leaving Ash to find out her own strength appealed to Violet no more relying on him to saver her when she made mistakes or hold her hand in a Pokémon battle.

But Ash meant a lot to her and to leave now would hurt him especially with the competition with a bag packed up she left the Cerulean city Pokémon centre and headed off towards the road out of th city and south to Vermillion City, Ash would be battling now so if I turn back I can get rid of the letter she wrote him she pondered.

Eventually she made it to the exit twenty five minutes later the sign announcing she was about to leave vermillion city in front of her it was now or never she thought looking back her heart gave a pang no her brain battled with it saying she had to go and in the end her brain won she only hoped he'd forgive her.

Back at the stadium Ash had made short work of his opponent's Pokémon after recalling sandshrew pickachu had defeated his Staryu after a surprisingly hard battle for the electric Pokémon I wasn't Staryu attacks more like his dodging of pickachu attack but once a hit landed he was knocked out by Pikachu and fainted straight away since than the fight was easy it seemed that his opponent had only trained two of his Pokémon really well neglecting his other four until it was Pikachu against a rather sorry looking caterpie.

In the end the match got stopped by a angry looking Misty who announced that the match was over as it had become a joke and she felt sorry for the caterpie so Ash had won a hollow victory in the end and walked to his room I n the Pokémon centre where he found a letter.

Author's note: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out believe me my laptop broke until now I couldn't work on a chapter.

I will finish this story a lot of fanfics I loved never got finished and I don't want to do that to you.

About the ending I believe that in a tournemant of beginner trainers that not most of them would hev trained six Pokémon well enough by that point a few being the exception in the games you struggle with six Pokémon till later in the game so that my reason for the rather anticlimactic ending to the match

**Additional note:** So Abra has joined the team I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter next up the final. I am starting to lean toward a Misty/Ash pairing let me know your thoughts on the matter please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pokémon: Ash's Adventure**

**Author's note: **As always rights belong to Nintendo and the Pokémon Company or anything connected to the franchise.

I also should state that I am getting pokedex information from either the games or a handy website called bulbagarden.

I have decided to get straight on to the next chapter as I said in the last chapter I am so sorry for the wait and confirm that I do aim to complete this story no matter how long it takes.

Well on to the next Chapter.

**Chapter 18: The letter, the Rival and The Gym Battle**

Was it sadness or anger that Ash was feeling at this very moment for he didn't know which it was, it had been two hours since he had read the letter from Violet Two hours which had been filled with pacing an incident with the wall and his hand.

How could she just leave him like that was what Ash first asked himself, a sudden pang of guilt as he read that Violet felt she was weak around him in battle and training, Ash thought they were a team that even though in the end they would face each other like they had just recently in the tournament they could move forward and appreciate a good battle regardless of the outcome but Ash was wrong about so many things it seemed.

He was now laying on his bed wandering how the day that had started so well had turned into a disaster he didn't need this now not when he had Gary to face in his first final tomorrow and then there were his feelings for Misty building up inside was it a crush or something more god he really needed to get a grip.

The door behind him opened with a bang making Ash jump a little "calm down it's just me Ash" called Brock but Ash was in no mood to talk so said nothing which Brock noticed straight away " what's wrong Ash" asked Brock, Ash just pointed to the letter which had been left on the desk.

"Dear Ash

It's been an eventual few weeks so far don't you think? We have done so much in that time and we are only just in Cerulean City at this point.

Now I will stop avoiding the subject I have decided that it is time for me to be on my own for a bit of the journey at least for a week or two, its nothing you have done Ash but I need to stand on my own two feet for a while without you there to hold my hand it's the only way for me to get stronger as a trainer and a person.

Now I know you and you will be blaming yourself or taking your anger out on the poor wall but Vermilion city is next for me and then I will be back to challenge the Gym here in Cerulean hopefully I will see you Around in Celadon city.

Don't blame yourself Ash I just only hope you can forgive me for just leaving like this, good luck in the final you will need it against my Brother and take care of yourself and Brock

Love Violet.

Brock finished reading the letter and immediately his heart felt for Ash he had just got to his first final and was going to face his arch rival who just happened to be Violet's brother and this happens.

"Ash I'm really sorry I'm sure she just needs time to think after your battle the other day she will be back with us before you know it" smiled Brock trying his best to make Ash feel better, Ash stood up suddenly a fire in his eyes and headed to the door "where are you going" asked Brock getting up himself not wanting Ash to do anything rash "Nugget Bridge" Ash shouted storming out the door with Brock running behind him.

Nugget Bridge famous for the five trainers who stand at certain points of the Bridge to battle any trainer who goes across and if the trainer can beat them all gets a shiny Gold Nugget unfortunately for them they faced an Ash on a rampage when he finished of the last trainer with a flamethrower he just took the Nugget and left without a word leaving Brock to apologise.

"Ash did you have to be that rude you normally have much more respect for trainers you could have at least shook hands" shouted Brock angry at Ash.

For a moment Ash looked like he would argue back a retort on his lips then he stopped a look of surprise then shame crossed his face almost casting a shadow on it.

"I'm sorry Brock for the way I have been acting your right I will go back and apologise to the Nugget Bridge Trainers and tell them they fought well I am just angry this should be a celebration right now and well now look at me" Ash finished with a sigh if anything it made Brock angrier at Ash this was not how his friend was and Brock had had enough of all the drama lately himself and did the thing he does best rant and try and teach.

"What the hell Ash this is not who you are one minute ruthlessly destroying trainers hell it's well known fact that the nugget bridge trainers keep their level low on purpose, that nugget you hold is worthless it's just a tradition that you spoilt today at Cerulean City to honour their gold prospering past but that is the least of the reasons I'm angry at you, Ash Ketchum is not this pathetic he would at least think things through or are you Acting like the ten year old self you told me about? She left Ash and I hate to say it maybe it's for the best".

Ash took this the only way he knew how at the moment and tried to argue in Violets defence but Brock cut him off "let me finish Ash you and Violet have been at odds a lot of the time on your journey the Pidgey, the battle with Paul, Ritchie being a big one your jealousy of him you are the same age yet you tell her off as if she is a child at times, you are the same age for goodness sake she does not need another brother not that you want to be Ash" Ash blushed red at that comment.

"Oh don't think for a second that I haven't noticed your quick glances at her especially from behind" Brock chuckled at that and Ash's face was just so red he couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

"I also know it is not all your fault Violet has acted childish a lot of her decisions show this she has knowingly hurt you but I think she is right to do so it will make her grow up a bit and it will let you find out what you really want with her and how you two are really like as trainers when you don't have to rely on each other in the end you may thank her for it Ash" finished Brock.

Ash just stood there and before anyone knew it was letting out his anguish in tears Brock swiftly went to hug him like he would a Brother "come on Ash lets go apologise and then how about some stew and some sleep, tomorrow you face Gary and will need rest" and Brock guided Ash away down towards nugget bridge.

The crowd was silently waiting for the battle to start and the two best trainers of the week to face each other and when you throw in the fact they are best friends, rivals and that Ash had already beaten his sister Violet this week a more anticipated battle would be hard to find.

Finally the announcer's the Cerulean City Gym leaders were ready "all week me and my sister have watched friends fight, agonising defeats and maybe even harder wins but now the best match we could have foreseen this week is about to begin on the red side of the field is Ash Ketchum" she cried and Ash appeared walking out to the crowd and red area smiling hard "and in the blue area we have Gary Oak" and Gary appeared to the crowd to cheers and went to the blue area.

"Thank you everyone for supporting what will now be a annual event in Cerulean city it's because off you that it was such a big success" the crowd cheered harder "now let the final begin" the gym leaders screamed to the fans delight Ash only smiled harder when Misty waved at him.

The referee gave the same usual rules and ordered the trainers to shake hands "good luck" they both murmured to each other and went back to their end of the field.

The screen chose Gary to go first and the crowd became very quiet "Nidorino go" shouted Gary and out appeared the purple horned Pokémon giving a roar to the crowd who cheered in response "go Abra" shouted Ash and the yellow Pokémon appeared with a flash.

This would be interesting thought Ash but he would take a psychic over a ground type any day of the week "Nidorino tackle" really Gary so simple the purple Pokémon charged forward "confusion Abra" ordered Ash "use dig" shouted Gary the purpled Pokémon dug into the ground while Abra was in deep concentration and hit hard into Abra from the ground.

Abra was thrown hard in the air and unfortunately for Ash landed hard on its head dazed, Gary smirked in triumph and ordered a tackle at Abra.

Ash shouted orders at his Pokémon to no avail the hit on the head had paralysed the poor Pokémon and the tackle landed in to Abra hard throwing it against the wall and knocking him out it was another lesson on how things aren't determined on type.

It was a blow to Ash to lose Abra but if Gary can turn a type on its head so could Ash "Pikachu go" he yelled and out came the yellow electric Pokémon in a wave of static.

"Nidorino horn attack" Nidorino ran at Pikachu brandishing his tough horn but Ash was ready "agility" Ash called a move few Pokémon could use and which pickachu can use naturally pickachu gathered up a lot of speed and soon was a blur running past and around Nidorino the Pokémon had stopped its attack confused "use your iron tail but keep as much speed in it as you can "yelled Ash to the speeding mouse.

Pikachu leapt in the air and all the crowd could see was a bright white light closing in on Nidorino from behind and then a sickening crunch was heard and Nidorino was knocked out on the ground.

The crowd gave a gasp the move had been lightning fast and the little mouse didn't look tired from its speed both trainers then returned their Pokémon as Gary had lost the last Pokémon he was entitled to make the next choice.

"Fearow go" cried Gay out from his red and white poke ball was the menacing site of Fearow brown in colour with white feathers on his wings tips, it had a spikey pink plumage on his head and a long beak Ash decided to get information from his pokedex first.

"Fearow builds its nest on highly elevated areas; they are commonly seen on the peaks of rock spires near canyons. Very tall trees can make useful substitute positions for their nests. They are territorial and quick to anger, often attacking those who tread too near to their nests" stated his pokedex.

A hard Pokémon to beat thought Ash but Ace would not forgive him if he didn't get to fight a Fearow so there was no choice in the matter.

"Ace go" called Ash Ace burst out of the poke ball and when he saw Fearow he gave a battle cry which screeched through the stadium making some people in the crowd jump in fright.

The two bird Pokémon circled each other in the sky giving each other an evil look Ash had to admit he had never seen Ace look so menacing.

"Use leer Fearow" ordered Gary Fearow's eyes glowed for a few moments and a invisible force struck Ace making his defence stats lower but two can play at that game.

"Aerial ace now" screamed Gary Fearow glowed white in the air above Ace and moved hard and fast to strike at Ace "wait to the last moment and use sand attack than dodge quickly" cried Ash quickly to his Pokémon.

It almost worked for Ash just as Fearow came in close to Ace he used sand attack which struck Fearow in the eyes but unfortunately Ace couldn't get out of the way and was struck both Pokémon fell to the ground from high up and only dust could be seen from the stadium when the dust cleared Fearow could be seen standing albeit shaky on the ground but Ace had fainted from the collision.

He won't like that thought Ash it looks like I need Pikachu again Fearow won't last long "go Pikachu" and the mouse Pokémon appeared once again giving of static it was amusing to Ash that cooing could be heard from crowd quite odd from a water Pokémon loving City he thought.

"Thunderbolt now" shouted Ash not wanting Gary to return Fearow in time the electric mouse let and a strong surge of electricity that struck Fearow hard the blinded Pokémon couldn't see where the Attack was coming from so couldn't dodge taking the whole Attack, it seemed to be fine for a moment badly injured but still standing but after a few seconds fainted onto the ground.

They had lost two Pokémon each and luckily for Ash his Pikachu was still reasonably fresh unluckily for Ash Gary had seen a lot of what Pikachu could do at this moment but he just had to wait and see.

"flareon come on out" shouted Gary what had once been an eevee was now a brightly flaring Pokémon Ash took out his Pokémon to know more about the red flamed Pokémon who still looked a lot like eevee It has a flame chamber inside its body. It inhales, and then blows out fire that is over 3,000F degrees.

Interesting thought Ash this wouldn't be easy but they were an evenly matched line up fire attacks were not extremely effective against electric types and vice versa.

"Ember now" called Gary a fire ball erupted from Flareon's mouth and aimed left at Pikachu who dodged right but Flareon seemed to know this as a quickly aimed ember hit him in his intended path.

Pikachu landed back a bit from the blast and to Ash's dismay was burnt by the blast when Pikachu moved the pain would make him flinch slowing his reaction time.

Ash wouldn't let Flareon boss his Pikachu around "thunderbolt now" with a great cry fighting thought the pain Pikachu struck flareon with an over powered thunderbolt putting everything into the attack and fainting not long after it.

The electric attack blasted flareon on to its knees and managed to knock the fire Pokémon out it was a draw.

The referee indicated that time out was in effect as three Pokémon had been knocked out on a trainer's team in this case both and that fifteen minute break was in effect.

Fifteen minutes later the two opponents re-entered the arena to the cheers of the crowd it had been decided that Ash would choose the next Pokémon "Sandshrew go" called Ash and the ground Pokémon appeared jumping happily

"Rattata" shouted Gary and the purple mouse Pokémon appeared and started running around the stadium obviously a tactic Gary had devised straight after being called from its poke ball.

"We will wait for them dig now and attack when u can feel them slowing" ordered Ash.

Sandshrew disappeared under the ground and Gary gave a smirk "stop and take the hit Rattata" called Gary.

Ash didn't know what Gary was planning but he didn't cancel dig a hit like dig could knock a Pokémon out with one hit so it was worth taking a risk Ash just had to be prepared for whatever Gary had planned.

Sandshrew detecting where the vibrations had ended burst out the ground sending earth and a poor mouse Pokémon flying into the air the hit had hurt Rattata but a burst of water came out of its mouth straight for sandshrew which hit it dead on and into the wall fainted Rattata also fainted on impact and another draw was in effect.

The referee ordered Gary to choose next and much to Ash's surprise a Butterfree appeared "Charmeleon Go" shouted Ash this was a good chance "flamethrower" yelled Ash before the crowd could even see the Pokémon let out a fierce flame which hit the butterfly Pokémon hard a critical hit knocking him out Ash couldn't believe how easy that was now just his squirtle.

"Wartortle go use water gun" shouted Gary and just like I did to Butterfree Gary did to Charmeleon a burst of water came from the water Pokémon straight for Charmeleon but un like Butterfree Charmeleon had the instinct to dodge by digging underground and quickly hit Wartortle before it could react sending it flying.

"Use water gun in the air" shouted Gary Wartortle managed to gain momentum in the air and fire a water gun at Charmeleon who couldn't dodge in time the force of the water sent him flying into the wall and critically injure him, Charmeleon tried to stand but unfortunately couldn't despite its efforts and sucombed to fainting.

It was up to Mischief now "Mischief go" called Ash the butterfly Pokémon appeard in a flash of light but like with Gary,s Buterfree Gary wasted no time in sending out an attack "Ice beam now Wartortle" a beam of white escaped Wartortle's mouth "confusion now" shouted Ash in desperation as there was no time to dodge.

But unfortunately Mischief couldn't get the attack to work quick enough and the ice beam hit him dead on freezing Mischief instantly into a block off ice, the match was over.

The stadium was silent for a moment and then applause broke out and despite Ash's disappointment he couldn't help but feel pride in his Pokémon, the announcer screamed out declaring Gary the winner and saying the award ceremony would take place for the runner up's and winners prizes.

Ash walked over to Gary and shook his hand warmly which Gary returned just as hapilly "that was a great battle Gary thank you but remember I will beat you neat time" Ash teased "thanks but in your dreams Ashy boy" Gary retorted they both burst out in laughter the podium had almost finished while they were talking "how about we celebrate with some food after this Brock promised me a feast win or lose besided I want to talk to you about Violet as well" offered Ash.

Gary just nodded as the podium was now finished and the winer and two runners up were beckoned to the podium and the Cerulean Gym leaders were ready to give out the prizes Ash took his place on the left next to Gary.

"what a finish to the first Cerulean City tournament" Shouted Misty who gave a little wink at Ash "for days young trainers on the start of their journey have entertained us with their battling skills and now after an epic final we have our top three".

The stadium burst into cheers "in third place we have a young women who battled hard but unfortunately lost out to our eventual winner I give you Lois from Saffron City" applause rang out from the Crowd "for coming third She received a Bronze medal with the crest of a Staryu and several vouchers for the Pokemart" announced Misty her Sister Violet steeped forward and presented Lois wither medal and Voucher.

Now Misty looked straight into Ash's eyes with a smile "now too one of the most exciting trainers in this tournament we have Ash from Pallet town he gave us some of the best matches in the tournament and liked to prove that type disadvantages could be beat unfortunately he couldn't quite win the final but a very well deserved second place" she shouted applause rang out from the crowd Ash bowed to them which only made it louder.

"Ash received a very special prize which reflex's his potential as a trainer first he receives a silver medal with a Staryu crest and a Pokémon egg containing the Pokémon Eevee" Misty stepped forward and put the medal around his neck next she gave him a brown and white Egg and to the delight of the crowd kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

When the noise quieted down she turned to Gary "now to our winner Gary of Pallet Town using power and speed he dominated most off his matches and won a hard fought battle over his fierce rival" the crowd gave the loudest cheer of all to their city's first champion "Gary receives a gold medal with a Staryu crest and received a poke ball containing a Pokémon personally trained by myself our Gyms mascot a Starmie" this time Daisy stepped forward and present Gary with a gold medal and poke ball and not to be out done by Misty grabbed Gary and pulled him into a fierce kiss the crowd went berserk and Ash couldn't help but laugh at Gary's stunned expression.

"we thank you all once again for coming and making it such a great success we will see you all next year" yelled Misty bowing to the fans the crowd cheered once more and now Ash could finally concentrate on his Journey again.

Two hours later found Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary sitting around a dining table in the Pokémon centre to the feast of food Brock had just prepared the last two hours had been hectic to say the least in the rush of signing autographs and phone call to his mum to fill her in and getting his Pokémon healed Ash had to admit he was quite tired and very hungry.

So they ate in silence until everybody had their fill when they were done they all agreed to head up to Ash's room to talk, so much food was left over that Brock asked nurse joy to announce that food was available to anybody who wanted some and Ash and Gary picked up there Pokémon.

When Ash got in to his room he crashed onto the bed quickly followed by Gary both of them were exhausted Misty chuckled and sat in the Arm chair while Brock sat on a bar stool, they were all sat in a circle so conversation was easy.

"Ash Granddad sent me this to give to you he said it was for some errand or something" Gary explained handing Ash the poke ball "he also wanted to tell you congratulations and that we had both done Pallet proud".

Ash smiled praise from Professor Oak was always well received but hard to earn Brock looked at the poke ball "why did professor Oak give you that Ash" asked Brock.

"you remember Kara that girl I faced in the second round I felt sorry for her that she missed out on getting the starter Pokémon she wanted so I asked Professor Oak if he could help and true to form he could and he has sent me a charmander to give to her" explained Ash.

Misty smiled at that Ash was such kind guy it only made him more desirable to her it pained her heart to know that they had to part ways soon but the gym came first and she would keep in touch with him but god help me she was getting a kiss on the lips if it killed her.

"Anyway Gary I wanted to ask you if you had heard from Violet or at least know she's alright" Asked Ash.

Gary sighed "well Ash first I just want to say I'm not happy with what she did I can understand it but a letter was a poor way of doing it, I received a phone call before our match actually she wanted to wish me luck and she would of called you but she was afraid of your reaction" Gary stopped speaking to try and judge Ash's thoughts but his face stayed blank so he carried on.

"she is almost half way to vermillion city and had stayed the night in a Pokémon centre somewhere close to the day care centre, so yes she is fine I suppose she looked as if she was in doubt about leaving you two and that she already missed brocks cooking" Brock beamed at that "I spoke to her after your battle so I already figured out a lot of the reasons why she left Ash but I do know she would like to re-join you in the future" Gary explained.

Ash remained silent for a moment gathering his thoughts "I was angry at first Gary I won't lie Brock had to speak some sense to me to see her side of things so I'm not angry any more, if you talk to her tell her I would like a phone call just to hear for myself how she is doing and that I hope to re-join her in our journey, I actually want to explain some things to her and also apologise to her if she thought I was treating her like a child, right now though I just want to get my Gym battle done and start on the road again" Ash explained as well Gary nodded his head and had a relieved look on his face as did Brock.

Misty however looked sad and Ash thought he knew why he had to talk to her later and explain things better but now he had to ask "do you think a gym battle could be arranged tomorrow morning for me"? He asked.

"Sure Ash I'm sure that can be arranged" with a sad note to her voice "if you excuse me I better go talk to my sisters for you" and with that she left running out the room.

"You could off requested that a bit better don't you think Ash" Scolded Brock and Gary nodded his agreement.

"I know your right guys I think I will just talk to her now Gary if I don't see you again take care and I will message you a time for our next battle" shaking Gary's hand "sure Ash I look forward to it, Brock thanks for the food it was great I'm going to head to bed now bye guys" and Gary walked out the room as well followed by Ash who ran past him towards the Gym.

Ten minutes later Ash entered the Pokémon Gym it was now ten at night and the Gym looked quite spooky in the dark he walked through the aquarium looking for Misty all of the Pokémon were fast asleep in the water right now.

Ash entered the area where the water field for the Gym was but instead of finding Misty found her sisters their "you won't find her here" said Violet "yeah after quickly saying you wanted a Gym battle in the Morning because you want to leave for the road quickly she ran out I'm sure to her special lake" continued Daisy.

"she really likes you Ash didn't your hear how you sounded well if you didn't let me enlighten like you didn't care and wanted to leave now I know that's probably not how you meant it and I also know that nothing will happen between you two at least not while you're on your journey but you hurt her" shouted a angry lily.

"You want a Gym Battle you've got one right now" declared Daisy looking angry too "we know you didn't mean to hurt her Ash but it took us a while to appreciate our sister's talents and treat her well so we will defend her even her heart if we have to" cried Violet.

"so here are the rules you will battle all three of us for your badge and you must use a different Pokémon in each match we don't want to make it too easy for you what with a Pikachu and all" explained Lily "you must win at least Two of the matches to get the badge only after you have battled will we let you go off to beg forgiveness from Misty" said Daisy "now let's start I'm first" declared Lily.

Blue Haired Gym leader beauty led Ash to his side of the field as he was too shocked to move his tired brain just wasn't working and then she went to the over side.

The Gym's battlefield was of course water based a tank filled with water which had plastic white pads in circles dotted about the field it definitely favoured water Pokémon.

For the his battle against Lily Violet had agreed to be the ref for the first two battles and would be the final battle for Ash "we have the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in his first battle against the sensational sisters you both know the rules begin" she called.

"Go Horsea" shouted Lily and out appeared a bright blue Pokémon in the water it was small in body and had no arms or legs, it had small spikes on her head, a curled up tail and a small fin on her back and was actually more dragon type family then a water type it is more noticeable in its final evolution of kingdra.

Ash decided he needed more information so took out his Pokedex and scanned the little sea horse "If it senses any danger, it will vigorously spray water or a special type of ink from its mouth.

Interesting but not particularly useful but seeing Lily was getting impatient decided to choose his Pokémon, figuring he would want to make up for his last battle Abra would be a good choice "Abra go" yelled Ash.

The small yellow Pokémon appeared on a pad in front of Ash "smokescreen Horsea" ordered Lily Horsea leapt out the water and quickly filled the arena with smoke Abra couldn't see so Ash figured it wouldn't be safe to move around but raising his defence would be good "protect and then use light screen for added insurance" screeched Ash Abra quickly glowed white and just in time as a bubble beam struck Abra who luckily was protected another white light like a wall appeared in front of Abra raising his defence.

Lily was frustrated her tactic failed so quickly decided on a frontal assault "get in close and use bubble beam again" Horsea quickly jumped out of the water right in front of Abra and used Bubble beam it struck Abra but thanks to the light screen he seemed to shake it off easily Horsea quickly went back in the water after the attack.

The field certainly was frustrating but it was something that Ash needed to adapt to all he could do was counter at the right time and his chance came rather quickly "do it again" shouted Lily and once again Horsea jumped out to attack Abra but this time Ash was ready "psychic" he ordered and just in time to Abras eyes glowed a bright white and Horsea was hit with a strong Psychic blast which hit it hard onto a platform with a thud.

The brave little sea horse tried to move but was to tired and fainted the first battle was Ash's Lily looked disappointed but returned Horsea "good battle Ash" she called he nodded at her and also returned Abra after thanking him of course next up was Daisy.

The pink haired vixen moved into her sister's place with a sway in her hips and looked at Ash with a smile "my turn I hope your ready Poliwag I choose you" she cried.

A Small water Pokémon appeared this time it was a darker shade of blue then Horsea, a tadpole Pokémon Poliwag had rather cute looking eyes little pink lips, a small set of legs and a large transparent tail once again Ash canned her with his Pokedex "The direction of the spiral on the belly differs by area. It is more adept at swimming than walking".

Interesting thought Ash Ace should manage Poliwag "Ace it's time to fly "called Ash out appeared Ace his pidgeotto who still had that cool tuft of feathers, he gave a screech of challenge to Poliwag who just squeaked back.

With Ace on the field Ash had an advantage with the space that air provided him with "Poliwag hop on the platform" ordered Daisy the tadpole Pokémon hopped on to the platform "quick attack now Ace "shouted Ash he didn't want to waste this chance, Ace swooped down and flew at Poliwag with a burst of speed behind him.

"Hypnosis" ordered Daisy and Poliwag's eyes glowed into ace's making him sleepy it was a good tactic but for one flaw it didn't always work well enough yes Ace was sleepy but he didn't fall asleep and the attack still hit sending Poliwag in the water.

Hurt but not out yet Poliwag jumped straight out at Ace who had landed on a platform as he was too sleepy to fly now "body slam" yelled Daisy who saw her chance Poliwag stretched her body out and threw herself at Ace "gust" shouted Ash louder than normal to get through to his Pokémon who responded well in time to send Poliwag flying in the air away from him, Poliwag landed in the water and fainted on impact.

So Ash had won without having to take on Violet or using Pikachu he returned Ace and walked towards the sister's.

"Well done Ash as promised here is your badge" and Violet handed Ah a blue tear shaped Badge "this is the Cascade Badge and prove of your victory at the Cerulean City Gym now go make our sister feel better" she ordered and they turned back without another word leaving Ash to run to the lake.

It took fifteen minutes to get to the lake and a very out of breath Ash found Misty skipping stones on the waterside "can I join you" he shouted sounding braver then he felt, he saw her look at him and she merely nodded.

Ash stood next to her and threw a stone it fell in the water with a great splash Misty laughed despite herself "so I've been told by a great number of people that I spoke like a prat and should of considered your feelings more when I requested a Gym battle and told you my plans" stated Ash Misty just kept skipping rocks.

"You know I didn't mean it like that don't you" Ash queried again there was silence "I love it in Cerulean City it is a beautiful place filled with many fun things to do but I need to get going or I might not leave" Ash continued "you're the best thing about this place you know" he stated again Misty blushed at this "your fun, beautiful and a great Gym leader, the people love you here" Misty beamed at him "but I have a Journey I have waited to do since I was ten years old and I won't stop even to stay here with you" Misty looked sad now "Ash I didn't expect you to I like you a lot your smart, handsome and passionate but let's face it you don't know what you want especially romantically it just surprised me you were going so soon I wasn't ready for that I guess" Misty whispered "I am not going to stand in your way just know I am here if you need me or want me as a friend or romantically, I am going to say good bye now but let me do one thing first" Misty leaned in close to Ash and kissed him on the lips he gasped in surprise while kissing her back but after what felt like several sunny days all at once it was over and Misty pulled away and ran from Ash "Goodbye Misty" he whispered to himself and set off himself but at a slow pace god he was knackered.

It was midnight at the lake of Cerulean City a trio of figures appeared it was team rocket or more specifically Jessie, James and their talking meowth.

Behind them a great vacuum machine and many containers along with it were standing "now remember the boss wants every drop of water in this lake we leave nothing behind not even a drop" explained Jessie again "we know jessie did the boss say what we should do with any Pokémon in the lake" asked James "we leave them as a warning to Kanto about team rocket we mean business this time" said Jessie coldly Meowth flicked on the red switch and a horrible sucking noise was heard drowning out the screams of the Pokémon.

**List of character's Pokémon:**

Ash's Pokémon: Charmeleon, Abra, Pikachu, Ace the Pidgeotto, Mischief the Butterfree, Sandshrew, Paras, Alpha the Zubat, Eevee to hatch.

Violet's Pokémon: Ivysaur, Wartortle, Tornado the Pidgeotto, Beta the Zubat, Spearow, Geodude, Melody the pink Butterfree and Beedrill.

Brock's Pokémon**:** Geodude, Onix, Sandshrew, Colin the Zubat and Oddish

Author's note: well cerulean is done I hope you liked the final and the resolution of certain points; Misty will pop up again but whether or not as a pairing is yet to be determined.

On another note I wanted to show Misty's sisters appreciating her a bit more than they did in the show defending her even if they knew nothing would happen with her and Ash at this point.

Ash got an Eevee egg which will eventually become a vaporeon which was the winner of the poll.

Next time we have a bit more Violet her meeting with Ritchie and battle with Lt Surge.

While Ash will catch up with Kara to give her charmander and he will catch a new Pokémon would anyone like to guess which?


	19. Chapter 19

**Pokémon: Ash's Adventure**

**Author's note**

As always all rights belong to the Pokémon Company and Nintendo and anyone else involved with the making and creation of Pokémon.

In this Chapter Ash and Brock finally leave for Vermillion City, they catch up with Kara and new Pokémon will be caught meanwhile we catch up with Violet and her visit with Ritchie in Vermillion City.

**Chapter 19: A Catch Up With Friends**

An early morning mist greeted Ash and Brock when they set off on the road to Vermillion dew was slick on the grass as they left Cerulean City after two long weeks they were heading for a new place to explore in Kanto.

Ash was in a very funny mood this morning thought Brock he was walking deep in thought but had such a goofy smile on his face it made Brock want to laugh at him.

Ash meanwhile was replaying the kiss Misty had given him while clutching the Eevee egg close to his chest he had swapped two Pokémon with Professor Oak that very morning, he had sent Mischief and Ace to the ranch and Asked the Professor Oak to send over Alpha and Paras both needed some training, he'd told Ace and Mischief to keep training for three hours a day while at the ranch but not to go overboard he wanted them to rest too.

After more discussion with the Professor he found out that Violet had now made it to Vermillion and was trying to get the nerve to call Ash, he also told Ash that it was ok too keep the Eevee egg with him but when it hatched he would have to send either the Eevee or another Pokémon over with the poke gear and finally he told Ash to give the Charmander for Kara to Brock to keep hold off to avoid getting told off for having more than six Pokémon.

Finally he had asked Nurse Joy if she had a number he could use to get hold of Kara thankfully she did and Ash had been able to get hold of her.

Kara was faintly surprised to hear from Ash so soon but was happy to hear from him, after exchanging pleasantries Ash used the tactic he and Brock had discussed to get her to meet them saying that Ash wanted to battle her Eevee again to help when his hatched Brock also made the promise of dinner to seal the deal.

So it was agreed that they would meet in the wood pine Pokémon centre situated in a small village that marked the halfway point to Vermillion City.

Brock had wanted to know how Ash got his Badge so quick when he finally had got in last night it had taken a while to get all the news of what happened to Brock that after he had explained what happened with Misty only leaving out the kiss from the story had he and Brock gone to sleep suffice to say they were very tired and grumpy this morning.

The terrain was changing from a lush green to a dirt track brown which had hard stones in places making one of them swear at times, the day was getting hotter and so were there tempers finally they spotted a small pond near by making Ash suggest they take ten minutes to cool down and refill their water bottles which Brock readily agreed to.

Ash plunged his water bottle hard into the pond water when "ow" screamed Ash pulling his hand out quickly sharp teeth marks showing up on his arm Brock rushed over from where he had been filling up his own bottle "what's wrong Ash" and Ash showed him his hand "what could of done that" asked Brock concerned but his attention went away from Ash's hand when a splash interrupted them.

Out from the side of the water close to where they were appeared a Psyduck a bright yellow duck Pokémon who had frequent headaches which is why its arms were always on its head.

The first thing they noticed was it had the same marks on its body as Ash's hand and unfortunately for this Psyduck Ash needed a water Pokémon "Pikachu go" shouted Ash springing into action straight away throwing a poke ball his yellow mouse Pokémon appeared "Thunderbolt now on Psyduck" called Ash and a bolt of electricity hit Psyduck spot on knocking it out.

Ash pulled out his last empty poke ball and threw it at the Psyduck it immediately trapped the duck Pokémon who didn't even put up a fight the poke ball clicked its capture straight away and a white light teleported it away.

"well done Ash" congratulated Brock "but I don't think Psyduck was the one who bit you it had the same bite marks on it as your hand" continued Brock Ash nodded he had just seen what did the biting in the water and pointed it out to Brock "look Brock in the water a Tentacool" said Ash.

Brock looked confused "but they are a salt water Pokémon really how could a wild one get here" queried Brock but Ash thought he had the answer "what about and abandoned or released Pokémon Brock" Asked Ash.

"That makes sense" agreed Brock "I am going to catch it Ash water Pokémon would teach me a lot I never really dealt with that type before at least before Cerulean City" said Brock making up his mind.

Calling out his oddish they approached the edge to the pond the tentacool had disappeared again Ash meanwhile was getting some information from his Pokedex.

"Tentacool's body is largely composed of water. If it is removed from the sea, it dries up like parchment. If this Pokémon happens to become dehydrated, put it back into the sea".

Interesting thought Ash, Brock meanwhile was trying to think of a way to get Tentacool towards the surface again taking out some of the Pokémon food he kept with him he threw it in the water in a way that pieces were spread out close to the sure line.

And it worked Tentacool took the bait and grew steadily close to the shore and Brock struck quickly "sleep powder now" he yelled and Oddish quickly hit the jellyfish Pokémon putting him to sleep not wanting to risk failing to catch him and waking it up Brock pulls out a great ball he had been saving and threw the blue and white poke ball at the creature the great ball hit home and sucked tentacool inside it rolled around a few times Tentacool was putting up a fight but then after what seemed an age the ball stopped moving and the click of capture was heard making Brock very happy.

Tentacool got transported to pewter city as Brock was carrying Kara's Charmander but it wouldn't be long before Brock could call his brother to get it back.

They took another ten minutes Break after that too cool down again and bandage Ash's hand the bite was actually quite deep and then set off again they had another hour or so till they get to the little village staying in Cerulean so long had made Ash a little lazier and the difference that caused made him very tired Brock though seemed to deal with it better.

Before long they saw the giant pine tree that gave the village its name and the Pokémon centre was in the forefront as the most popular place in the village it was situated at the entrance of the village to cut down on disturbance to the villager's lives.

The Pokémon Centre itself was probably the smallest one Ash had seen yet though unlike Pallet they actually had one after all everyone in pallet would ask Professor Oak or his mother who knew basic Pokémon first aid.

They entered the Pokémon Centre and approached the counter Ash asked Nurse Joy to heal Pikachu while Brock asked the same for Oddish.

They heard the sounds of a Pokémon battle and the familiar voice of Kara, Ash had respect for her she gave him a good battle in Cerulean and deserved to have placed higher than she did.

Ash and Brock went outside heading to the sound of the battle and soon found themselves at a makes shift Pokémon field with the old battle lines barely visible to them and saw Kara.

Ash's heart seemed to get caught in his throat he hadn't really looked at Kara properly but now noticed how beautiful she looked he knew she was sexy when he first saw her at their battle but looking on as a spectator he had a chance to look more but feeling Brocks eyes on him he stopped himself.

Kara was battling a young trainer no doubt about ten years old on his journey for the first time just like Ash except he didn't have to wait and was losing quite badly.

He was using a Squirtle and repeatedly using the move tackle or bubble quite clearly his Pokémon was on a weaker level, Ash could see that Kara was using her Eevee which he took particular note off trying to pick up some tips when his eventually hatched.

Kara was wining this battle easily and Ash could tell she was giving the kid plenty of chances to attack Eevee not even saying attacks just dodging.

She looked up and saw that Ash and brock had approached her and gave them both a cheeky grin, the look on her face changed and Ash and Brock knew the match was over "double-edge now" she ordered Eevee who slammed brutally into squirtle knocking it out and slightly damaging Eevee.

The kid quickly thanked her after receiving some tips and Kara now turned her full attention to Ash her blonde hair swaying slightly.

"Well hello Ash and Brock now what was so important you just had to see me even asking Nurse Joy for my number" Kara asked Smirking and giving a wink at Ash who blushed Brock handed Ash the Charmander and Ash gave it to Kara who looked confused.

"what" Kara questioned looking at the poke ball "open it and you will see" said Ash bashfully he had always been a little shy around girls only ever really having Violet and his mum as female company.

Kara pressed the white button in the middle of the poke ball and a white flash appeared on the ground after the light disappeared Kara gave a delighted cry at the Charmander looking at her with puppy dog eyes and fussed over the charmander with delight.

It's yours Kara I explained your story to Professor Oak who was appalled at the idea of a professor selling all three starters and treating you that way.

Luckily he said he had time to get you a Charmander and another for the new trainers next year he asked me to tell you to treat this Charmander well it was found six years ago abandoned on a rock and was given into the care of a Pokémon breeder he knows well who let him have the Charmander when he told him your story he asks you be gentle with Charmander as it does have trust issues with humans" finished Ash still blushing.

Kara looked stunned for a moment before launching herself at Ash hugging him hard and kissing him on the cheek making Brock laugh at Ash's tomato face.

Kara let go and looked deep into his eyes "thank you so much Ash I always wanted a Charmander and when I couldn't get one I was devastated I cried for weeks until my dad had got me my Eevee, when I saw your Charmeleon I was instantly envious but proud to face one that was one of my best battle yet and now I have one" gushed Kara.

Kara returned her new Charmander who she decided to call Draco and invited them too lunch where she told them about getting her second badge after begging misty to battle her while the tournament was going on she remarked to Ash how distracted Misty was because of him causing him to blush again and the hours went by fast.

Before they knew it the night had arrived which meant that Ash and Brock had to stay so they all said goodnight to each other Kara promising to battle Ash with Draco tomorrow against Ash's Alpha.

Three days ago

It had been hours since Violet had left Cerulean City and the walk so far had been easy her mind preoccupied by two different people one was Ash who she had left to be a stronger trainer whether it was a betrayal was debatable in her mind and the other was Ritchie the trainer she had met who looked a lot like Ash but with brown hair she liked both and would be meeting Ritchie in a few days in Vermillion City.

Entering a wooded area she decided it was time to rest but not before spotting a Pokémon it was a Rattata figuring that adding to her team couldn't be a bad thing she decided to catch it.

"Wartortle go" she whispered not wanting to disturb the Pokémon, Wartortle appeared but didn't say anything as he realised his trainer wanted him to stay quiet and Violet using hand signals told Wartortle to attack.

But the hearing this Rattata possessed was extraordinary, as Wartortle went to tackle it from behind the Rattata did something Violet was not expecting and dug into the ground making Violet grin even more.

Not paying attention though meant that Wartortle got hit by a strong dig which in this wooded area meant Wartortle hit a tree hard making him dizzy.

As Violet tried to snap Wartortle out of it Rattata with good speed hit Wartortle with a bite attack, Wartortle cried in pain and anger and aimed a water gun at Rattata who again dug into the ground.

Realising Wartortle needed help Violet quickly called out Tornado the Pidgeotto came out with a graceful cry just as Wartortle got hit by dig again.

"fly out of sight I will pretend to walk away with Wartortle when you see Rattata stop hit him with a gust and quick attack try and get him confused by hitting him into a tree" ordered Violet Tornado nodded and flew out of view before Rattata could see her.

"come on Wartortle we can't win" the water Pokémon looked at her questioningly but quickly ran to her side though he looked to be in pain Rattata seeing this stopped and gave a cry of victory not seeing a bird swoop behind him.

Tornado flapped her wings and Rattata was blown away mid cry into the closet oak tree hard.

Rattata got back up but looked dazed from what Violet could see turning round as Tornado went in with a quick attack hitting the rat again with a glancing blow careful not to hit the tree too.

Giving a cry of delight Wartortle ran back and hit Rattata with a full powered water gun hurting it more it collapsed to the ground by the tree fainted.

"Poke ball go" yelled Violet extremely happy throwing her last poke ball at Rattata it hit the Pokémon trapping it in a ball of light and the poke ball rolled only once before the click sounded and the poke ball got teleported away to her grandpa.

Violet was extremely happy while healing Wartortle with the super potion she had catching a Pokémon on her own without Ash she felt like things were going in the right direction, once she was finished healing Wartortle she returned her Pokémon and set up camp for the night.

The next morning Violet woke up to a rare sight no breakfast waiting for her made by brock and no Ash telling everyone what training had been planned for the day it took her brain five minutes to remind her she was alone now and had to rely on herself so she got up and changed before snacking on a breakfast bar she had.

Along the way she decided to focus on planning who she would use in her Gym battle with Lt Surge she knew from what Brock had told her and Ash the rare times they were together on Cerulean that Lt Surge let you choose the rules for the battle so Violet decided on her Geodude, Rattata and Ivysaur in a three on three battle.

Ivysaur cause her type was quite neutral to electric attacks, Rattata for the surprise element not many Rattata know dig and with that being a ground move would be effective and Geodude because a Rock type would be super effective against electric types and thanks to battles with Ash's Pikachu she had a tactic that could be used against that type of electric type.

While she had been thinking time had gone by at a quick pace she had soon got to a wooden Pokémon centre in a small village called pine grew village figuring the giant pine tree gave it its name Violet entered the Pokémon centre.

After healing her Pokémon she decided she better phone Gary and her Grandpa deciding a chat with grandpa was needed first.

"Hello Grandpa" called Violet seeing Professor Oak's face "hello Violet how are you doing? I saw your battle with Ash you were really good if a bit harsh with Ash at the start I'm sorry you lost" said Professor Oak there was a bit of a rebuke in his tone when he mentioned Ash.

Violet gave a sigh "I'm ok Grandpa in fact I have loads to tell you, about my battle with Ash I know you think I was a little harsh with him but I thought that would be the way to beat him honestly I did I trained with Gary and we came up with a plan Gary was against me being too personal in the match but I thought If I got Ash angry he would make mistakes and lose I see now I was wrong it just made him fight harder especially after the start" explained Violet Professor Oak stayed quiet feeling she had to get it all out first.

"After the battle I was upset and angry at myself and the way I acted I wrote a letter telling Ash that I felt I had to be on my own for a while and learn to stand on my own two feet I explained to him that having him there all the time helping me while good was not helping me be a better training, I left the letter on his bed and deliberated with myself if I should go or not in the end I went a part of me regrets that choice but another part of me knows that me and Ash will make up and be friends again" finished Violet.

Professor Oak sat there for a moment thinking he didn't look angry nor did he look to disappointed "Violet I'm glad you left the way you have been feeling couldn't have gone on much longer you would of exploded at one point either you and Ash and your friendship would not have recovered now" he stopped to glare at Violet "that doesn't mean I think you went about it the right way you should have told him to his face and you could have gotten a lot more issues resolved now it will have to wait and take longer to resolve them I am confident you will make up and I'm sure Ash considers you a friend still besides Brock will knock some sense into him" finished Professor Oak with a smile Violet also sighed in relief "thanks granpa" she cried.

"it's ok my dear now I must end this call soon I have a call from Professor Elm about Pokémon eggs soon, now I should inform you that Ash and Gary both made the final which will be on tomorrow a match for the ages I'd say also I wandered if uyou want to swap a Pokémon while I am here" Professor Oak both asked and informed Violet.

"sure I will swap Melody with the Rattata I caught today" asked Violet.

"Ah your Rattata is rather strong I assume you want it cause it knows dig ok put your Melody on the transporter" Violet nodded in agreement and the transfer was done "thanks grandpa I will call you again soon I promise" Professor Oak said bye and Violet rang Gary she wished him congratulations and the conversation went the same way as the previous one except that Gary accused her of leaving because she couldn't stand the competition with Misty for Ash's attentions let's just say the phone was slammed shut a little too hard resulting in Violet being kicked out of the Pokémon Centre.

The rest of Violet's day consisted of her walking to Vermillion City which she got to around midnight that night feeling very tired and Violet picked a spot besides the city gates.

Waking up the next day very early as a speeding car woke her up Violet practically ran to the Pokémon centre to get cleaned up.

After getting refreshed she decided that she should do some training and the rest of the day consisted of training with her Pokémon.

Rattata she learned was extremely fast almost as fast as Tornado and throughout the day she used Rattata in mock battles or against any wild Pokémon she could find in the field just outside of Vermillion.

Rattata knew tackle, quick attack, bite, super fang and dig and after the training that day his level had neared the others the main emphasis was on mastering dig and using it quicker and more efficiently.

Ivysaur and Geodude practiced there moves against objects and in Pokémon battles trying to train themselves in endurance and increase their powers one thing Violet did with Geodude was to try and raise its speed.

This resulted in many races between Violet and Geodude with Violet winning them all but Geodude was getting much quicker and the days past like this quickly.

Then Friday morning arrived it was a big day for Violet first she had her battle and then she was meeting Ritchie which she was nervous for though she didn't know why.

Walking out of the Pokémon centre she headed for the Vermillion City gym it wasn't far from the centre so soon she could see the gym it was a domed shape and had a lightning bolt next to a Raichu as its symbol the mascot of Vermillion city and the Gym leaders most powerful Pokémon.

She had decided to ask for a two on two battle Geodude would definitely be used but she didn't know whether Rattata would surprise Lt Surge enough.

She entered through the double doors of the Gym to where a reception area was she could see a pretty receptionist with blonde hair and went to request a battle.

"Hello my name is Violet Oak I was wandering if I could request a battle this morning please" asked Violet.

The receptionist looked down and nodded at Violet "ok but you will have to wait for a moment Lt Surge is in a battle at the moment" explained the receptionist.

"ok thank you" thanked Violet, the wait seemed to go on for ages but then crash the doors of the arena burst open and a young boy of ten ran out crying holding what looked like a badly beaten Pikachu "Violet Oak please enter" a gruff voice commanded sounding through the whole gym.

"I am Lt Surge" the shout was yelled at her from a stocky tall man in the middle of the arena he was strongly muscled but wrinkled round the eyes which were brown and held a childlike wander still besides him was an orange and yellow Pokémon a Raichu the evolved from of Pikachu it was bigger and a stronger build then a Pikachu and could store far more powerful electricity as well.

"and you my dear are Violet Oak recent quarter finalist against Ash Ketchum your favourite Pokémon is Ivysaur though you have a strong bond with all your Pokémon, you are granddaughter of professor Oak and you were also taught by him I look forward to our battle" finished Lt Surge Violet just blinked.

"now what are the rules my dear" asked Lt Surge Violet scowled "Two Pokémon each last one with a Pokémon standing wins and don't call me my dear" cried Violet.

Surge just laughed "very well darling did you get all that" Lt Surge asked the Ref who nodded.

"Good let's begin Darling" he called walking to his side of the arena which was yellow in colour and Violet went to her's which were red.

"voltorb go" shouted surge a red and white Pokémon appeared it was round in shape and looked a lot like a poke ball.

"Rattata go" and the purple mouse Pokémon appeared with a screech.

Surge gave a snort of derision and ordered an attack "voltorb tackle" the Pokémon rolled hard at Rattata and hit it hard quickly.

Rattata fell to the ground but got up quickly "tackle again voltorb" Surge ordered the attack again but this time Violet was ready "dig now" she shouted.

Rattata dug a hole and disappeared very quickly Voltorb had no idea where it was for a few seconds when smash, Rattata burst from the ground and struck hard at Voltorb sending it flying in to the air and down again.

After the dust cleared it was clear that voltorb had fainted from the attack.

Furious Lt Surge returned voltorb and chastised himself for the mistakes he had made and knew a strong Pokémon was needed to make a statement.

"Pickachu go" he shouted he wanted another Raichu and was just waiting for the right time to evolve this Pikachu this Rattata would make a good challenge.

Violet saw this and knew it was time for a change "return Rattata go Geodude.

Rattata disappeared and was replaced by her two armed rock Pokémon Geodude.

Surge scowled but knew he should expect this "agility now" Pikachu set off at extreme speed in and attempt to evade Geodude "Geodude defence curl now" shouted Violet Geodude flashed whit and its defence stats rose.

Lt Surge saw this and knew he had to attack "iron tail now" he shouted smirking obviously expecting her not to have a strategy for this.

"Mega punch now and leap into the attack" ordered Violet the two Pokémon jumped at each other with speed and both started their attacks Geodude's fist glowing white and Pikachu's steel.

They hit each other at the same time and both buckled in pain, managing to get up Pikachu looked hurt and couldn't move far limping here and there obviously hurt on the landing.

"Rock throw now" yelled Violet this was her moment she could feel it, Geodude hurled his rock and hit Pikachu spot on Pikachu hit the ground hard and fainted she had won and it was all without Ash.

**Author's note**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter there wasn't much of Ash in this one but the next one will feature more of Ash and Violet meets Ritchie in Vermillion.

Thanks for the faves and followers see ya soon


	20. Chapter 20

**Pokémon: Ash's Adventure**

**Authors note**

Hi everyone thanks for all the new faves and follows I do really appreciate it all .

Just a point about the last chapter I know the gym battle with Surge and Violet was an easy win for Violet but there is a little something in this chapter to redeem Surge and besides when Violet face's Misty it won't be so easy.

All rights belong to the Pokémon Company and Nintendo and no profit gets made from this fan fiction.

**Chapter 20 A Electric showdown**

Violet was still in Lt Surge's Gym holding the badge a frown on her face Surge noticed this and contrary to popular opinion in Vermillion wasn't heartless.

"What's wrong darling" asked Lt Surge Violet looked up embarrassed and blushed.

"It's just I came here by myself to prove something to myself that I can do this alone without help and I face you in battle and I won easily it's just did you let me win or was I just lucky" pondered Violet.

This made Surge angry making Violet back up a little "listen here young lady I don't go easy on anyone you were better than me you used your brain by using a type advantage then you surprised me with your powerful Rattata and those two Pokémon did some good training recently rarely do I see a Geodude that fast" Surge commented making Violet smile.

Surge continued "like I told you I research all opponents thoroughly which means I saw your last battle in that tournament I heard your comments to Ash Ketchum, you think your friends make you weak and that you should go this journey a lone that is rubbish, do you think I am here today as a successful Gym leader with a fearful reputation by myself no I had help from my friends and other people it was a long Journey I couldn't do it alone" Finished Surge.

Violet looked stunned at his outburst maybe Surge is right she thought "but you didn't use Raichu I know he's your strongest Pokémon"?

"He only gets used against people with electric Pokémon I normally ask my challengers what rules they like but the only thing I request is if they have an electric Pokémon that they use it against Raichu now darling off with you I have a gym to run" explained Surge turning away with a smile Violet blinked in surprise maybe he isn't so bad she smiled.

Three hours later found Violet in the café waiting for Ritchie to arrive she was nervous for many reasons some she couldn't explain.

A ring of the bell made Violet look up there he was brown haired with a cap on making him look a lot like Ash a beaming smile on his face.

It was Ritchie though of course and after waiting so long to see him Violet couldn't help but feel Butterfly's in her stomach and an odd desire to run out the door.

"Hey beautiful how have things been" grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss that made her blush from the top of her head to her chest.

"Oh Ritchie I have so much to tell you" exclaimed Violet and she began to tell Ritchie what had happened since he left the group, she explained how odd Ash seemed not long after he left, her struggles in Cerulean City and of course the Tournament and lastly the recent gym battle against Lt Surge and her thoughts since travelling alone needless to say the hours soon went by and Ritchie suggested a walk.

Eventually Violet finished explaining or ranting to be precise to let Ritchie have his say " well I reckon you have made the right decision Violet being around Ash made you weak and almost always affected your decisions look how well you have done without him remember Violet power is what a Pokémon needs to survive and win battles I learned that the hard way and someday Ash will too" Ritchie ended up shouting that last part out though Violet didn't know why but didn't want to spoil anything by asking.

"So Ritchie how have you been lately?" asked Violet sweetly taking his hand in hers wanting to change the subject but from the slight look she saw from Ritchie almost made her feel bad asking.

"Things have been interesting to say the least once I left you I decided to find out more about who my father could be I travelled far looking in libraries and asking people who may have known anything but nothing yet" Ritchie smiled his statement was mostly a lie he of course had visited her grandfather and only learnt that Delia Ketchum may know, he hadn't seen her yet as Ash was in that tournament the last thing he wanted to here was praise for that guy Ritchie believed that Ash was his brother the one that Delia his possible mother had kept and not him a major reason he didn't like Ash.

Violet looked at Ritchie expectantly waiting for him to finish his answer for a minute she thought she saw a flash of hate on his handsome face that was gone in a flash.

"After that I just trained with my Pokémon in various places in Kanto" finished Ritchie at least that was the truth he thought giving her a blinding smile that made her blush once again.

"hey how about we finish this walk and head back to the Pokémon centre for the night we can sort out our plans in the morning then" Asked Violet Ritchie just smiled at her beckoning her to lead on hand in hand in a moon lit sky.

The next day dawned and Violet and Ritchie were outside only to be greeted by a miserable grey sky they were both tired after talking well into the night but Violet was happy feeling that she knew Ritchie a bit better.

"Well I am off to Cerulean City now it's about time I got that cascade badge what about you Ritchie?" asked a curious Violet.

"Well I thought I would join you to see your gym battle Violet if you would have me" asked a grinning Ritchie.

Violet replied by hugging him so hard they fell to the ground leaving a grinning Ritchie and blushing Violet in a most awkward position, they both got back to their feet Ritchie laughing to himself "just for that I think a shortcut to Cerulean is in order Hurricane I choose you" Ritchie shouted throwing a poke ball out appeared one of the largest bird Pokémon Violet had seen it was a Pidgeot the final evolved form of Tornado, Violet eagerly got her pokedex out to scan Hurricane the electronic voice of the pokedex rang out "This Pokémon has gorgeous, glossy feathers. Many trainers are so captivated by the beautiful feathers on its head that they choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon" finished the pokedex.

Violet had to agree with it Hurricane had the most beautiful plumage on its head a mixture of pink and blond hearing a laugh above her she saw that Ritchie was already on Hurricane and holding a hand out to her Violet jumped on behind Ritchie and held on tight before she knew it they were high into the grey skies the things below her looking smaller the higher they went up.

The next hour had to be one of the best of Violet's life they swooped and zoomed through the air at great speeds doing loop de loops and passing various places she had been on her way to Vermillion such as pine grew when eventually they entered the skyline of Cerulean and got lower and lower till eventually they landed in front of the Cerulean Gym.

"Here we are" called Ritchie who had gotten down and was reaching a hand out to Violet who took and before she knew what she was doing was in his arms and kissing Ritchie it truly was the most wonderful experience of her life nothing could ruin this moment except for…

"So this is why you really left Ash then" breaking apart from Ritchie Violet looked behind her to see an irate Misty glaring at her Misty turned her back on them and shouted "well I assume you're here for a Gym battle so get in I'm going to enjoy this" finished Misty ominously Violet could only follow and think oh crap.

**One day ago**

Ash woke up extremely early the next day to have breakfast before his battle with Kara he thought yesterday had gone very well and for the first time in days he felt at peace with the world.

After finishing Breakfast he had a quick shower and headed outside to the training ground just outside he saw that Kara was there with Draco doing a little training both were sweating slightly and Kara's hair was a bit messy.

"Someone looks hot today" shouted Ash blushing slightly he didn't know what it was but Kara had a way of making him want to flirt with her it was her nature and it was rubbing off on him.

"Well hello Ash I am a bit hot want to cool me down a bit" at this comment Ash went completely red "hmm looks to me like you need to cool down too" smiled Kara she just loved to tease guys and Ash was so sweet it was hard to resist.

"Shall we battle then we can head off on the road than and get to Vermillion so I can have my Gym battle?" Kara asked.

"Ok we just need to wait for our referee he shouldn't be long" replied Ash taking out Alpha's poke ball and releasing him to do a little light training.

Twenty minutes later and Brock arrived and set up the area telling Ash to take the north side and Kara the south "this will be a one on one battle between Kara and Ash the rules are simple first one to knock out the opponents Pokémon wins Kara will start begin" shouted Brock.

"Let's start with ember Draco" Kara's charmander let forth a few fire balls at Alpha "dodge it Alpha" Alpha swooped out of the way of the fire balls easily.

"Don't give up another ember this time send them in different directions" encouraged Kara Draco let loose another couple of fire balls and Alpha dodged they were in different directions so Alpha had to zigzag around them unfortunately as Alpha went left the ember clipped him on the shoulder sending him to the ground.

Not wasting anytime Draco leapt at Alpha to use bite but Ash was ready "supersonic Alpha and then use bite as well on Draco" speed was always on the bat Pokémon side quickly his eyes glowed in to Draco's who had just been unable to reach Alpha and the attack seemed to leave Draco confused as he repeatedly tried to shake an imaginary bug out of his head.

Alpha flew in the air and using the momentum of flight use a lethal bite on Draco who was slammed to the ground from the force of the attack.

But Draco did not want to lose this and got up straight away it seemed the hit to the head cleared his confusion something Ash decided to talk to Brock about later and the little fire Pokémon gave a growl of defiance clearly this little Pokémon did not like to lose.

"Come on Alpha let's finish this battle quick attack now" clearly Kara had the same Idea because almost exactly the same time she ordered a slam on Alpha also stating her desire to end the battle.

Both Pokémon took a moment to gather their nerve knowing this would hurt and launched themselves at each other Draco with his slam attack building speed slower than a quick attack but with more power and Alpha with his quick attack turning into a blur eventually they hit each other in the middle and the force threw them to other sides of the field.

Brock activated the few seconds a referee gave Pokémon in this sort of situation while Ash and Kara shouted to their Pokémon to get up.

It soon became obvious that Alpha had been knocked out so Ash returned him to his poke ball but Kara's little Pokémon was battling to stand if the little fire Pokémon could do it the win would go to them and it would be Ash's third loss of his career.

With a great cry Draco got to his feet and shouted his victory cry getting a hug from Kara and cheers from the others and Kara then returned him "Ash thanks for a great battle we are now even with battles a beginning of a rivalry I think" smiled Kara making Ash smile too and Brock shaking his head at Ash who now must have at least four rivals already " hey guys how about you heal your Pokémon and we head on our way" suggested Brock and they all headed to the Pokémon centre in agreement.

They all left the Pokémon Centre at pine grew talking happily Ash had a weird feeling leaving the small village as he never expected to find a place smaller then pallet town.

Draco and Charmeleon were walking in front of them chatting happily little Draco seemed to look up to Charmeleon who loved to show off attacks to the smaller Pokémon needless to say it made progress slow and by the evening they were busy setting up camp Kara explaining to Ash about Eevee's as she worked honouring her promise.

It seemed that Kara had received her Eevee not long after it had hatched and had to build its strength up before really getting started with her journey this was slow going so she decided to start her journey earlier then she had planned.

Every day she fed her Eevee warm milk and eventually started on solids after a few weeks by the time they got to Pewter city did Kara think Eevee was big enough to battle this took about six weeks to get to that stage Kara made sure to warn Ash against evolving Eevee to soon as in could damage a baby Pokémon's body if it's too young by the end of the talk Ash's hope of having an evolved Eevee straight away faded.

Eventually camp was set up and the talk was directed at Brocks Gym experiences laughing at the story of the young boy forgetting his Pokémon and especially of the one a year ago where Brock had been hangover the night before and falling asleep during a battle getting himself disqualified from his own Gym battle never have a boy and his Pidgey been so lucky Ash made a mental note to give Brock one of his Pidgey's as a Birthday present and the stories continued late into the night till the fire had burnt out.

Waking up the next day very tired the three travellers quickly took down the camp and were ready to set off to save time the fire Pokémon were not allowed out today as Kara really wanted to sleep in a bed tonight.

Conversation was quiet almost as if they had used it up the day before Ash though was thinking through the Pokémon he would use and came to the conclusion that Charmeleon and Sandshrew would be his best choice and he would request a two on two battle with the Gym leader.

The day passed quickly without much going on the only instance was Ash claiming of seeing a Pidgeot in the sky though his friends couldn't see anything or so they claimed.

Eventually the skyline of Vermillion City was in line when Kara stooped them abruptly "this Is where we part ways for now guys I have a little training I want to do before my Gym battle at Digglets Cave" announced Kara Ash stepped forward and feeling bold gave her a hug "you look after little Draco now and remember what you were told about him I will phone you for a battle soon" said Ash pulling away.

"thanks Ash Brock bye" she shouted running in the direction of the cave "well let's keep going Ash" spoke Brock Ash nodded hoping he would see Kara soon.

Soon Ash and Brock made it to the Pokémon centre "hey Ash I'm going to head up and book our room and if you pass me your poke gear get the phone option installed while you have your Gym battle no one is allowed to see a battle except the Gym leader and challenger" asked and explained Brock, Ash handed Brock his poke gear and the two walked to their desired destination.

Ash approached the Gym deep in thought he had heard stories about this Gym where trainers had seen their Pokémon badly beaten he just hoped it didn't happen to his Pokémon.

Approaching the counter he gave his information to the receptionist and was told he could go right in through the big double doors that each had thunderbolt's in the middle pulling the door open he stepped through.

Ash could see a standard Gym field and in the middle stood Lt Surge one of the strongest men he would ever probably meet the man screamed experienced and Ash knew he had to be careful.

"Ash Ketchum I have been expecting you a certain young lady told me you would be coming here soon" greeted Surge in a growl Ash opened his mouth to ask about Violet but Surge cut him off "we can talk about miss Oak later for now let's focus on our battle" suggested Surge.

Ash walked into the centre facing Lt Surge "Let's see Ash Ketchum a finalist in the Cerulean City tournament and holder of two badges I have been looking forward to meeting you, you see at this Gym I let the opponents make the rules except if they have an electric Pokémon, I know you have a Pikachu and I want a one on one battle with it against my Raichu added onto whatever rules you decided on do you accept?" asked Lt Surge Ash nodded.

"Excellent if you take your place on the challenger's side of the field we shall begin just tell the ref your rules to include with my one own" explained Surge so Ash moved to his side of the field and the Referee approached him "what shall the rules be today" asked the referee.

"I would like to have a two on two battle included to the rule in place" Ash told him the referee nodded.

"Ok on my right we have the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and my left we have our illustrious leader Lt Surge the rules are simple this will be a three on three battle and that must include a one on one battle with Pikachu and Raichu the challenger will begin" shouted the ref and the tension in the room went up.

Ash debated with himself and decided that the first battle will be with Pikachu hopefully he could weaken Surge's Raichu down or against the odds beat it.

"Pikachu go" called Ash and the small electric Pokémon stepped forward awaiting his opponent "Raichu get in there" commanded Surge the bigger evolved form of Pikachu stepped forward giving Pikachu a glare but to his credit Pikachu just glared back making Ash proud.

"Pikachu quick attack now" ordered Ash Pikachu ran at Raichu at a fast speed glowing white getting ever closer but Surge looked calm as if waiting for the right time.

"Raichu wait wait wait now mega punch" and Raichu with just enough time struck out with a glowing white fist hitting Pikachu right in the face sending him backwards on to his back but Pikachu jumped up immediately annoyed at himself.

"thunderbolt now" shouted both Surge and Ash and the two electric Pokémon let out a huge cry and let out two huge thunderbolt's which met in the middle sending out sparks.

For a moment it looked like a stalemate but eventually Raichu's strength won out and pushed the electric at Pikachu who had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit he was starting to pant slightly and Ash had to change his tactics he wouldn't win this with strength but perhaps with speed.

"Use agility Pikachu than at the right moment strike with a quick attack" Ash ordered the plan was to strike with speed and hopefully wear down Raichu.

Pickachu picked up amazing speed and could just be seen as a blur running around in circles when Lt Surge did something that surprised Ash, looking calmly at his Raichu he said "you know what to do" and Raichu used thunderbolt on itself which made it glow yellow from the electricity.

At that moment Pickachu decided to attack coming out of his agility but using its momentum went into a quick attack and struck Raichu but the thunder that surrounded Raichu hurt Pikachu making him fly back while Raichu stood there un hurt the reason for Surges command becoming clear it was a clever way to defend and also hurt an opponent at the same time.

Pikachu got up again straight away though a little shaky and seemed ready for more this battle was quickly turning into a grudge match between the two it also made Surge happy.

"Iron tail now" they once again shouted the command at the same time, both Pokémon reacted at the same time and jumped at each other their tails turning iron to swipe at each other when some luck went Ash and Pikachu's way.

Raichu's tail missed Pikachu's face by centimetres while Pikachu scored a direct hit slamming Raichu to the ground making Surge groan.

Raichu immediately got up and growled at Pikachu "use thunderbolt Raichu" yelled surge obviously getting annoyed when Ash had an idea what if Pikachu used thunderbolt on himself to while using quick attack it would be like a make shift volt tackle they learn at a much higher level.

Plan in mind Ash decided to go with it "Quick attack now Pikachu" called Ash, Pikachu started the attack up dodging the attack "use thunderbolt on yourself now Pikachu" ordered Ash at the same time Surge ordered a thunderbolt on Pikachu.

Pikachu gave a great cry and struck itself with a thunderbolt at the same time that Raichu hit him with his thunderbolt the combined electricity hurt Pikachu but he continued through the pain to hit a surprised Raichu full on, the force of the attack brought them troubling into the same wall in a tangle of limbs bringing up a cloud of dust blocking both trainers view.

When the dust cleared a surprising result met the trainers eyes both Pokémon were on the floor unconscious it was a draw Surge gave a great laugh while Ash couldn't thank Pikachu enough they both returned the Pokémon to their balls.

Now they had to choose their next Pokémon "Magnemite I choose you" called Surge and a Pokémon looking like a floating magnet appeared it had a magnet each as both arms and a srew in the top of its head and two screws below its giant eye it was steel in colour except for the magnets which were blue one side and red the next.

Ash pulled his pokedex out to scan it "It is born with the ability to defy gravity. It floats in air on powerful electromagnetic waves." Explained his pokedex Ash noticed something that could be to his advantage Magnemite were part steel which meant fire was a weakness which meant "go Charmeleon" cried Ash.

His faithful fire Pokémon appeared with a flash giving off a flamethrower in challenge making Magnemite pale Ash thought.

"Thunderbolt now" shouted Surge quickly without warning Charmeleon used dig and appeared behind it " use ember now Charmeleon" shouted Ash three fireball were spit out at Magnemite striking it making it flinch in pain but Charmeleon didn't stop and kept pounding the poor Pokémon with embers till Magnemite fainted.

It was quick and ruthless from Charmeleon and Surge had only one Pokémon left.

"Magneton go" called Surge a bit of resignation in his tone Magneton appeared and was basically three Magnemite's put together and before Ash had time to react "Use explosion" ordered Surge Ash instantly tried to call a move out but it was too late a bang from magneton went out and the force of it hit Charmeleon knocking it out but Magneton was also knocked out as a result of using that attack.

"Well done Ash" said a smiling Surge after returning his Pokémon which Ash did as well "your probably wandered why I did that basicly I figure I wouldn't beat your Charmeleon so I used explosion to take it out at least I can say I took out your best Pokémon" explained Surge.

At least Ash understood wanting to restore some pride thought he didn't agree with the method used.

"Here take the Vermillion City badge and also this a thunderstone your Pikachu gave me a great battle and would be even greater as a Raichu not many can beat him as for your friend Violet she is safe and discovering her own worth I'm sure you will meet her soon" Ash nodded at the Gym leader in thanks.

"Pikachu come on out" shouted Ash out came the tired Pikachu "here my friend use this you deserve it" touching the stone with his nose Pikachu instantly absorbed its energy and glowed white its body changing in front of their eyes, the wonder of the Pokémon world never seemed to stop amazing Ash and maybe that's how it should be.

**Authors note**

Well there you go I couldn't resist having a Pikachu Raichu face off the episode where they face each other has always been a faves of mine and I couldn't resist my own version of it.

Pikachu always would have become a Raichu in my story and like many people it's always been an interesting thought if they did it in the show.

Kara will be in the story again and like I said is a rivel for Ash at least in a friendly way.

Next chapter will be solely focusing on Violet and Misty's battle it should be good as an irate Misty is always fun.

Ritchie is back and I know people don't like the character neither do I really but he is going to be a big part of the story.

Thanks guys and please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pokémon Ash's Adventure**

**Authors note**

Thanks so much to the reviews, faves and new follows on my story I was very pleased with my last chapter especially the battle between Pikachu and Raichu in answer to a review from Vallavarayan Pikachu knows the same speed attacks as it had from the show at the time they faced Raichu too I try to use speed as realistic as I think they could be though I do think I have some way to go till I master what I'm trying to come across but thanks for the review.

Anyway in this chapter it is going to be focused mainly on Misty and Violet's gym battle, as always rights are owned by the company and Nintendo I'm sure there are more I have forgotten also a reminder that no money is made from this story.

**Chapter 21 Grudge match**

Violet and Ritchie followed the irate Misty into the Cerulean City gym not wanting to anger the gym leader further but apparently they wouldn't get their wish.

"He is not welcome here he will have to wait outside" yelled Misty which made Violet jump Misty had a loud shout on her.

"Misty your gym has always welcomed people to watch your gym battles you told me that remember" Ritchie said back angrily, Violet meanwhile hadn't missed what was said "wait you know each other" asked Violet.

"Oh yes we do unfortunately and maybe if your good I will tell you how it is also why he is not welcome here, as you said I did tell you that but as I am the gym leader and you are a failed trainer I make the rules so get out".

Spat Misty Violet couldn't believe her ears she might not like Misty but she had heard how kind a reputation she had here and wouldn't take her insulting Ritchie lightly "don't you say that Ritchie is a great trainer" Violet shouted back.

"Oh really Violet if he is such a great trainer why is it he isn't well known now enough of this he is not allowed in and we both know you need this badge so stop dilly dallying and get in" and with that Misty stormed away muttering curses to herself.

Violet turned to Ritchie pleading in her eyes as much as she wanted him to watch her she needed this badge.

Ritchie put a finger on her lips making her shiver "don't Violet it is ok honest I will wait for you in the Pokémon centre, no matter what you or I may think of Misty she is a powerful trainer and you need to focus to beat her good luck" and with that he pulled her close and gently kissed her lips making her feel as if the world had stopped eventually he pulled away smiling at her he simply waved and walked away leaving her standing there with a shocked but pleased look on her face.

Eventually Violet came to her senses and walked in to the gym, inside she saw a reception area with a small pc in the corner and a young man with dark hair at the counter who beckoned her over.

"Miss Misty has told me to tell you to enter when ready; there is a pc with a teleporter if you wish to change the Pokémon in your team for your match good luck "explained the receptionist.

Violet smiled and went to the pc in the corner and made her changes, Geodude was a no go in this match and had to be changed a few over changes were made to and a few moments later Violet had her team.

Entering the door to the left of her revealed an aquarium filled with water Pokémon some were the gym leaders and others were wild Pokémon given to the gym for people to learn about them, she saw schools of Goldeen led around by a Seaking its evolved form, there were also diagrams on the walls of various charts and evolution diagrams for example the squirtle family.

The aquarium was so interesting that it took half an hour before Violet reached the doors to the gym she was sure this would make Misty angrier with her but she had to admit she didn't really care it was beautiful and who knows it may help her in the battle.

She entered the room through double doors a great pool with steps leading to the top and stands surrounding it she could see Misty on the red side of the arena and a referee on a platform in the middle a blue side was left for her to climb on too white circles were dotted around the surface of the water and a great electric scoreboard was hung from the ceiling.

"So you are finally here" said a surprisingly calm Misty who noticed Violets look "oh I don't go into battle that angry I'd be sure to make mistakes, I see lover boy is gone good we don't want him distracting you" it was a shameless taunt that made Violet flush angrily.

"Then it is a good job Ash isn't here it would make my job so much easier" this made Misty flush with anger inside but she managed to hide it with a smile "well I agree with you for once I would hate to see him see your betrayal" Misty sniped back normally she was polite and respectful to her challengers but nothing about Violet had made her like the girl especially after that letter to Ash.

Violet was about to snap back but Misty beat her too it "now im sure we would all love to hear what you have to say Violet but we have a battle to begin" said Misty condescendingly as if Violet were a two year old "the rules are simple this will be a six on six Pokémon battle first person to knock out loses only the challenger may change Pokémon, so let's begin "explained Misty.

Violet had rarely wanted to beat someone so badly in her life and she had the feeling Misty felt the same way and it all came back to Ash and Ritchie which were the reasons for her anger.

"The challenger Violet from Pallet town will face one of the Cerulean City sensational sisters Misty the match will be a six on six Pokémon battle the challenger is allowed to withdraw her Pokémon at any time and will start first do you understand?" asked the referee they both nodded "very well you may begin" ordered the ref.

So the time had begun but who to choose first thought Violet maybe using her least trained Pokémon first would be a good idea thought Violet while Misty waited with a cold look of determination on her face.

"Spearow go" the bird Pokémon cried a challenge and settled on a platform to wait, Spearow only knew basic attacks but had the advantage of flight like most of the Pokémon Violet will use in this battle "Goldeen go" shouted Misty she threw her poke ball to reveal an orange and white Pokémon with on its head Violet decided to check it with her pokedex.

"When it is time for them to lay eggs, they can be seen swimming up rivers and falls in large groups" explained the pokedex.

"Take to the sky spearow and watch out for any attacks" ordered Violet, the bird Pokémon took off and went high above the arena Misty didn't seem to bothered by this "stay under water swim around and fire multiple water guns at various times" shouted Misty.

Violet could see goldeen under water swimming at a surprisingly quick pace when it jumped out suddenly firing a quick water gun at a surprising speed and deadly accuracy, zooming towards spearow who only just dodged it thought it clipped spearow's wing making it cry in pain though managed to stay airborne.

Violet had to do something "go lower towards the water" she told Spearow who did as she said and was now closer to the water seconds later Violet spotted movement in the water "use quick attack now" yelled Violet pointing in the direction she wanted Spearow to go.

She timed the attack just right Goldeen jumped in the air firing another water gun as she did which missed the oncoming Spearow in the process, Goldeen fell in to the water but over wise seemed ok.

Misty decided not to change the order she had made and to allow Violet to make the same attack again.

Violet noticed the ripple again and ordered another quick attack in that direction Spearow went in that direction again starting the quick attack up when "use horn attack instead" Violet's eyes went wide as she saw Goldeen move her horn right at Spearow who unfortunately kept going and went right into goldeen's horn.

The force of its own attack smashing into goldeen's made Spearow fall hard into the water floating back up a moment later unconscious the referee declared Spearow unable to battle and she returned it.

While she was doing that she had no idea that Goldeen had misjudged its landing and had smashed down hard into the stone platform and was now struggling to swim.

"Tornado go" yelled Violet and her Pidgeotto appeared with a cry Misty gave a laugh "I remember when your precious boyfriend tried to catch one he was useless back then" she taunted.

"You seem to know him well, quick attack now Tornado" Violet ordered Tornado who swooped down and hit Goldeen knocking it out.

"I thank you for ending it quickly for Goldeen an error on my part not anything you did" Misty spat "yes I travelled with Ritchie for a year I'm guessing he didn't tell you that, I wonder how much you actually know him" questioned Misty as she did she threw a poke ball and the yellow duck Pokémon Psyduck appeared.

"you don't seem to like each other now what happened?" asked Violet curious despite her dislike "maybe if you beat my Psyduck I will tell you" talk was over for now it was time to start battling again.

"I will hold you to that" promised Violet "Use gust Tornado" Tornado sent a strong attack at Psyduck who simply jumped in the water to avoid the attak and when it passed jumped back on.

Violet decided to take on a more direct attack "quick attack" she ordered Tornado who swooped down gathering speed but before Tornado could strike Psyduck its eyes glowed blue and slowed down Tornado until he came to a stop in mid-air almost as if grabbed in an invisible hand which than pulled back and slammed Tornado as hard as it could into the wall taking it down ruthlessly Tornado was unconscious as easy as that.

"That is a tactic I developed for those who would use indirect attacks against Psyduck" explained a grinning Misty.

Violet said nothing and returned Tornado choosing a Pokémon who could match Psyduck's psychic abilities in battle "Melody go" shouted Violet the rare pink Butterfree entered the field humming a song "Psychic now" ordered Violet " and you Psyduck" countered Misty.

Both Pokémon's eyes glowed blue and two invisible forces met between the Pokémon battling for dominance Violet and Misty couldn't see the attacks and only knew from their Pokémon's reactions how they were doing.

"Keep going" both trainers called at the same time offering encouragement the Pokémon increasing their efforts and Violet didn't know if she was imagining it but felt a shiver down her spine, both Pokémon gave a huge cry and it felt as if an invisible bomb had gone off a great bang sounded and both Pokémon were blown away by the force landing in the water both unconscious.

Violet and Misty called back their Pokémon and Misty looked at Violet "I believe I owe you an explanation when I was ten years old I left my sisters telling them I wanted to learn as much about water Pokémon as I could, come back and run the gym as I believed it should be run anyway I met a young trainer much like how ash is now and we got on well mainly cause of our love for Pokémon, Ritchie and I made a great team as we travelled around Kanto training together either for badges or in events where I could test my skills as a water trainer".

Misty paused to take a breath "The more I travelled with Ritchie I noticed things I dint like firstly un like Ash Ritchie could not accept a loss, you may think ok he is a sore loser fine you get people like that believe me but he would never accept that it was his fault or his tactics or that it just wasn't his day, he would take it out on his Pokémon making brutal training sessions or rash decisions".

"one such time was at Lt Surges gym he had just lost with his Pikachu against Raichu and lost his temper bug time he took out a thunderstone he had at the time and forced his Pikachu to evolve something his Pikachu didn't want to do, both me and Surge shouted at him but he took no notice looked at us contentiously and walked out".

Misty continued "we didn't talk for weeks after but I stayed with him hoping for my friend the one I loved to return eventually we made up though reluctantly on Ritchie's side now I can look back, we made it through gym battles and other challenges until he finally achieved his dream and got to the indigo plateau, he went into his first round in high hopes against a Pokémon trainer called Katie green from Pallet town im sure you know her, she seemed to choose the right Pokémon every time, the right tactics and luck was on her side and beat Ritchie with ease".

"He was humiliated and to add insult to injury Katie lost in the second round the press remarked he was the only trainer to lose to someone from Pallet town who had their worse performance in the tournament to date as you well know, it made him to feel singled out and that's when he left me a note of all things on my bed he blamed me for his performance saying I distracted him from training because I tried to get him to experience life once in a while it broke my heart and trust in people for a while and I went home to my sisters humiliated that's why I hate him and why I hate you that note you left Ash reminded me of him and his betrayal" Misty cried "you should know that night he declared he would never like anyone from Pallet town which makes me wonder why he's with you don't trust him Violet".

She said the last pleadingly tears in her eyes "let's take a break be back in ten" and Misty ran a way leaving a stunned Violet.

Ten minutes later and Violet was back on her side of the field mind buzzing with questions she wanted to talk to Ritchie about though she wasn't sure if she did he would want her anymore her musings were interrupted as Misty appeared slamming the door behind her running up the platform.

"Are you ready" asked a smiling Misty apparently Violet wasn't as hated any more Violet nodded "ok then Horsea go" a little blue sae horse Pokémon appeared interesting thought Violet she knew just who to choose "Wartortle go" out came the turtle Pokémon and for the first time in this match Violet had the same Advantage of Misty, a Pokémon who could battle underwater, both Pokémon went underwater and at the same time both trainers ordered an attack.

"Tackle now" they both ordered Horsea and Wartortle swam at each other hard and met in the middle, Horsea being the smaller Pokémon took more damage and got pushed back further while Wartortle took little damage and didn't move, not wanting to lose the advantage Violet struck "skull bash now" gathering speed Wartortle put its arms, legs, tail and head inside its shell which was spinning and struck Horsea once again who dazed from the last attack couldn't move and hit the wall hard floating up to the surface unconscious.

"Horsea return bad luck go Squirtle" called Misty out came the smaller turtle Pokémon Wartortle gave a great cry seeing a member of its own species.

"use bide" Misty's Squirtle floated braced for attacks Wartortle had to knock Squirtle out over wise the energy Squirtle unleashed would be very painful for the Pokémon "bubble beam now" ordered Violet Wartortle unleashed a stream of bubbles hitting Squirtle who took the damage in stride.

"Tackle now" Wartortle set off and hit Squirtle again sending it back with the force of the attack but it was still ok "skull bash now" ordered Violet a little panicked this time Wartortle once again disappeared into its shell and smashed into Squirtle who unleashed its energy at the same time the energy sent the two Pokémon to the other side of the pool unconscious.

Both trainers returned their Pokémon "Staryu I choose you" shouted Misty and a light brown star shaped Pokémon appeared with a gem in its centre.

"Ivysaur go" Violet also shouted and her faithful grass Pokémon appeared.

"Quick in to the water Staryu" Violet heard Misty shout and saw a way to knock out her opponent quickly " use vine whip now" Ivysaur hit out with vine whip catching Staryu so quickly with force against the wall knocking it out quick and effectively.

If losing a Pokémon so quickly affected Misty she didn't show it "Starmie go" shouted Misty the big purple star Pokémon the evolved form of Staryu appeared Misty wasting no time ordered a attack which if hit would knock out Ivysaur straight away "Ice beam now" realising she had no time to withdraw and that Ivysaur couldn't swim in those few mini seconds Violet struck.

"push yourself up in the air and use vine whip on Starmie while in the air" and Ivysaur did just that using vine whip it threw it sef into the air and while in the air used vine whip in the same way as before striking Starmie hard in to the wall knocking it out.

Returning Ivysaur she followed Misty to the top of the arena where she was presented with the cascade badge "I apologise for my earlier behaviour Violet as much as I dislike you and what you did to Ash I shouldn't of acted so unprofessional I am sorry" said Misty Violet started forward and hugged the surprised gym leader "I apologise for the same reasons and also my jealousy towards you too it was a great battle thank you".

Misty led Violet to the exit and Violet said goodbye "Violet don't forget what I said about Ritchie be careful with your heart" and with that a confused Violet left the gym.

**Authours note**

Well chapter 21 is done a chapter focused on the battle between Misty and Violet and more revealed about Ritchie I know you guys don't like him but please read the next chapter will be the last he appears in for a while promise.

The next chapter will be chapter 22 Rival confrontations also please review and I want to give Violet a new Rival let me know any suggestions you have thanks as always.


End file.
